Fate and Destiny
by XxDark-TemptationxX
Summary: Her mother died saving her only daughter from a nightmare that erupted on Neptune. Covered in her mother's blood, she arrived on Uranus where she would remain at Haruka's side for then next 10 years with no real memories. Things have remained silent until the nightmare begins to make its presence known. Will Michiru remember her past, or will the darkness take its hold on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

Chaos. It was everything going on around her. She winced as she felt the strength of her mothers hand holding her smaller one tightly. There were screams and shouts through out the surrounding areas of the palace. Bright, innocent blue eyes stared up at the fear stricken ones of her mothers as she was dragged through the corridors of the palace. Loud shots and more screams of agony filled her ears and then her mothers voice, "Hurry child! Get inside quickly." as a large door was swung open and quickly slammed shut behind them. The younger girl felt her hand released followed by the pounding of her heart inside her chest. She spun around to watch her mother lock the door before carelessly pushing a table against it.

The young girl watched her mother brush past her and over to what looked like a large box to her. The older woman frantically pressed a few buttons and the box became alive. The girl watched with curiosity, "Mommy, what are you doing? What is happening?" as she heard another loud explosion echo in the halls outside their location. The woman turned and knelt down to the girl, "Michiru, I don't have time to explain everything. Right now I need to get you as far away from here as possible. Now please get inside the transport." grabbing the girls hand pulling her towards it.

Michiru stared at the box, still not fully understanding what was happening. "Now Michiru!" her mother's stern voice snapped, causing her to jump. She did as she was told and sat inside, staring at her mother once more. She watched her mother remove the necklace around her neck before placing it around hers, "Mommy your necklace, why-"

"It will keep you protected, so keep it close, never lose it Michiru."

Michiru stared down at the necklace, it was the queen's symbol of power and ruler to Neptune. It was to be passed down to her once she became of age, but she was not, "I don't understand, where am I going?" Her mother sat her back inside the transport, "All will be explained, just not until much later. We don't have much time, I cannot let him find you." Michiru clutched the necklace in her small hand tightly, "Who?" she asked. Her mother was about to reply when there was a loud bang on the door to their room. Her mother gasped before there was a deep, dark voice calling out from behind it, "I know you're in there your majesty."

Both of them trembled as there was a long, drawn out scratch along the wood of the door. Michiru became scared, "Mommy who is that?" watching her mother pull her tightly to her. She felt a small kiss to her forehead, "Forgive me Michiru, I should have protected you better." releasing her hold on the girl and pulling the door closed. Michiru began to panic, "No, mommy! Don't leave me please!" she cried as the door closed her inside. She pushed back on it, but it was much heavier than her. She heard her mothers voice trying to sooth her, "It will be alright Michiru, but I need you to stay quiet my darling. I love you so much Michiru, please remember that much of me."

Michiru heard the box coming to life again, but heard a large blast coming from outside the trasport, followed by her mother shouting, "You are not welcomed here and you know it!" She listened as her mother continued before she heard the same dark voice from before, "Come now, I am only here to claim what was rightfully mine. Don't betray me like your dear husband did. You don't want your daughter to be without both parents now do we." The queen retorted, "I would rather die than hand her over to the likes of you." A low chuckle was heard followed by a scream of pain, "That can be so easily obtained your grace."

Michiru could only hear the screams of her mother from the other side, she banged on the door trying to get out, "Mommy!" she screamed. As she slumped against the door, a sudden rush of air hit her as she hit the floor. She glanced up taking in her surroundings. Her mother lay on the ground gasping from pain, blood spilling from a freshly opened wound in her side. A dark figure stood between them, as golden yellow orbs peered down at her from behind a mask. She felt her body shake in fear of the man standing before her, hearing the psychotic glee in his tone as he spoke to her, "There you are my dear." Michiru backed away from him as his hand slowly stretched out towards her. The man inched towards her cautiously, "Now there is no need to fear my sweet. Come." he motioned to her.

"Stay away from her!"

Both the man and Michiru glanced back only before the magic words Michiru knew well hit her ears, "Deep Submerge!" Niether one were prepared for the sudden attack, but the only one effected was the man, who went flying across the room in a loud crash. Michiru felt the water hit her, but it did not harm her. She wiped the water from her eyes and yelped when she felt arms wrap around her and she panicked. "It's ok Michi, it's only me." as Michiru felt her body relax in her mothers arms. Her mother was now weaker than before, but quickly used the last of her strength to get the girl away. Michiru clutched onto her mother as she felt her arms move away, "No, you're hurt! I can't leave you! Please!" she begged.

Blood stained the girls dress and dripped onto her skin as her mother hugged and kissed her head one last time, "It will be alright Michiru. You will be safe. I love you." this time sealing the door and a whirring sound was echoing around them. Michiru screamed and banged on the door as she felt the trasnport shift, "No!" but in mere seconds, her body was thrown back against the inner walls as the transport took off in a warped speed. She knelt to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as her body wracked with sobs. She had no idea what had happened, who that man was, or where she was going.

Her mother watched as the transport disappeared before collapsing to the ground. Her body wracked with pain and gasping for air. Across the way from her, she heard a grunt as the man staggered to his feet. His eyes glared down at the woman as he made his way towards her, "Where is she!?" The woman glared up at him with a satisfactory smile, "Somewhere you will never find her. She is safe from the likes of you. I wish I had only seen it sooner." The man growled as his hands wrapped around her neck, "I will find her, she will be mine, and you will never be in the way of that again." watching the woman gasp and fight until her last breath.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, when suddenly there was a bunch of commotion. Haruka jerked in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before staggering to her feet. More shouting of men could be heard from outside her bedroom door as she made her way over. Cracking the door slightly, she peeked outside to see guards running and shouting orders. She shrugged it off, she figured she may as well go and see what was going on since she was now up. Grabbing her shoes and yanking them on, she hauled the door the rest of the way open and followed the guards down the halls.

"Where did they say it landed again?"

"Just outside the palace walls."

Now Haruka was really curious, what had landed outside, and at a time like this. She quickly ran down a vacant hall towards a servants passage to cut ahead of them. She has always been fast, so getting there ahead of them was not going to be a problem. She pushed past the door at the other end, leaping out into the main foyer. She ran faster and was almost to the gates when she was yanked back suddenly by the collar of her shirt, "And just where do you think you are going Haruka?" She felt her body instantly jerk back and looked up at the familiar voice, "I'm sorry father, but I overheard the commotion from my room and I was just-"

"You were just what, going to investigate matters that are possily dangerous? Not a chance, get yourself back in bed."

She pouted, "Aw come on, I just want to know what's happening. I mean its not like anything exciting like this ever happens here. I won't do anything, or get in the way." she pleaded innocently as she could muster. Her father rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you and I both know you will do more than get in the way. It is in your nature and you are my child after all." Haruka couldn't help but shrug and snicker. Her father sighed, "Fine, but stay at my side. Do not interfere and do not get in the way." Haruka grinned ear to ear, she knew she could bend his ear easily. She straightened up and followed the man along with several guards towards the outter walls.

She glanced up at him, keeping up with his pace easily due to her long legs, "So what was it that landed here at this time of night?" Her father shrugged, "Not the slightest clue. It is what we are going to find out." as they continued along the path towards the gates. Ahead they can see where there was smoke and broken and bent trees. Everyone continued to hurry as they heard guards ahead shouting out orders in the distance. Once they were close, Haruka noticed a large transport device, "Is that a trasport system?" Her father nodded, "Yes, but it looks like Neptunian design." as they approached.

Haruka glanced at it, "Neptunian?" as she stared at it in awe. It was definitely not of their architech design. More men shouted as they tried to open it, but to no avail. Haruka watched as her father spoke, "What seems to be the problem?" A guard spoke, "Your majesty, it appears it is of Neptunian design, but also of royalty. We cannot open it sir." She watched her father approach reading the inscription, before his eyes widened, "Of course you wouldn't, only one of royal blood can once it has been properly sealed prior." as he placed his hand on the plate. The transport came to life as the door gassed open. Haruka was beyond curious as she watched her father open the door and peered inside, "Well I'll be."

She watched her father step inside slightly, "It's alright, you're safe." she heard his words spoken softly. Now she was beyond the point of curious, what was inside. Men gathered around assisting the king as a small figure was pulled from inside. All panicked as Haruka watched as the small figure took off in full sprint. Haruka watched as the guards scrambled to catch whatever it was, but it managed to get away into the shadows. Haruka took off running after it in the shadows. She was impressed at how fast whatever it was, was managing to do, but Haruka was faster. She saw bushes rumble ahead of her alongside the palace walls.

Haruka cautiously approached, her adrenaline was pumping from curiosity and the chase. Inside the bush she heard a small voice whimpering and Haruka found herself crouching down, "Hello?" she said as calmly as she could. She felt herself reaching to push a few branches aside before she saw the small figure curled up against the wall. Her eyes glanced over it as she realised it was the form of a small girl. She heald out her hand, "It's ok, I won't hurt you." The smaller girl eyed the hand in front of her, her voice trembling as she spoke. Haruka shook her head, "Right, you are from Neptune, you have no idea what I'm saying." as she glanced at her. She was still learning the other languages from the surrounding planets, and only knew so much.

Haruka sighed before she tried again, this time in Neptunian. The girl tilted her head to the side, Haruka struggled a little but managed, "I'm Haruka, princess of Uranus. Who are you?" She watched as the girl shifted slightly, her voice trembling, "Michiru." Haruka smiled, "Nice to meet you Michiru." reaching her hand to her again. The girl eyed her before moving her hand to hers. Haruka gently grasped it and helped her from the bushes and her eyes widened. The girl was covered in blood, it looked fresh, "Are you hurt?" Michiru shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. Both were completely silent before Michiru jumped behind Haruka after hearing the guards approach.

"Haruka, what did I say about-"

Haruka heard her father begin to speak before he froze. He saw the young girl hiding behind his daughter, "You found her." She nodded, "Her name is Michiru, she says she is not hurt, but she's covered in blood." as she stepped aside. Haruka felt the smaller girl cling to her shirt, obviously terrified. The king knelt down before he spoke to her, obviously better with speaking Neptunian than Haruka was, "It's alright my dear. I am Haruka's father, you must be the princess of Neptune. Where is your mother and father?" Haruka glanced down at the girl, encouraging her that everything was ok. Michiru wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I don't know. I was asleep when my mother came for me, she couldn't tell me what was going on. I've never seen my mom so scared as she dragged me somewhere and put me in that box."

The king and Haruka listened, though Haruka couldn't understand a word, "Why are you covered in blood my dear?" The girl tried to fight back tears, but failed, "The shadow man, he hurt my mother. I think she hurt him more with her magic. She put me back inside the box and now I'm here." as her body grew weak. The king nodded and got to his feet, his voice stern, "I want our best troops sent to Neptune's palace, there has been blood shed. I need to know of the king and queen immediately." Haruka felt the seriousness the moment she heard her fathers tone. She knew something awful had happened and watched the guards gather back with their orders. The king glanced back at them, "Haruka, take her inside and help her get cleaned up. I will come and check on you once we have more information."

Haruka nodded and gently took the smaller girls hand once more, "Come with me Michiru." and gently walked her back towards the palace. Michiru was scared at first, but then followed her. Haruka lead them inside and towards her room upstairs. Haruka watched as Michiru glanced cautiously at all her surroundings before they reached her room. She opened the door and brought her inside before closing the door behind her. Haruka turned on the lights and tried not to frighten Michiru more when she saw just how much blood was on her small body and clothing.

Michiru just stood there before speaking. Haruka turned to face her and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't understand that. I don't speak Neptunian well." she managed to say. Michiru nodded, understanding Haruka enough to see that she wasn't fluent like her father. Haruka glanced around her room and walked over to her closet and pulled out some clothes she never really wore much. She motioned for Michiru with gestures and the occassional conversation to get her to understand, "Follow me." as the girl followed her into the bathroom.

Once inside, Haruka set the clothing down on the table and went over to her tub turning on the water. Michiru watched and glanced around at the bright open room. She looked up to see a large open skylight looking up into the starry night sky. Haruka took notice and smiled, "Pretty huh?" Michiru looked back at Haruka and nodded. As the water continued to fill up, she was actually able to see the smaller girl much more clearer than when they first met outside. Aside from her bloodied attire, the girl was smaller than her, possibly younger than her a bit. Her hair was a pretty shade of aqua, and her eyes the color of the ocean. Though she has never seen the ocean in person, the pictures surely matched.

Once the water reached a certain amount, Haruka shut it off and motioned for the girl to come over. Michiru obeyed and looked at the calming water, which she smiled at. Haruka noticed, of course she would feel calm, Neptune was known for its powerful oceans and water. She stood to her feet, gesturing she would wait outside for her when she was done and shut the door behind her. Michiru had no idea why she was sent here, or what was happening, but felt safe. She carefully removed her clothes before stepping into the lukewarm water. She felt instant relief and a sense of calming rush over her. She quickly got to cleaning herself, being careful not to lose sight of the necklace hanging around her neck.

Outside, Haruka sat on her bed waiting for her to finish. She had so many questions as to what happened back on Neptune and to this poor girl. She never saw her father so panicked before, nor have their best men sent to another planet without just cause. It wasn't much long afterwards when she heard the door to her bathroom open and Michiru standing there. Haruka couldn't help, but laugh at the sight of her. Michiru stood in the door frame with clothing that was obviously much too big for her, and couldn't help but giggle herself, "It's too big for me." Haruka understood the word big and nodded in agreement, "Yes it is."

Haruka patted the spot next to her bed, "Tired?" Michiru nodded and walked over to her before hopping up next to her. Haruka smiled and pulled at her blankets to help Michiru get under them. She watched as she slipped underneath and curled up next to her side letting out a small sigh. Haruka couldn't help, but feel protective over this girl. She watched as her heavy eyelids flutter shut, her breathing becoming a steady rhythm as she fell asleep. Haruka leaned against her bed post staring down at her, her fingers brushing a few stray blue hairs from her face.

She had no idea when it happened, but soon was being gently shaken awake from her sleep. She glanced up and saw her father sitting on the edge of the bed, "Sorry for an early rise, but we have returned from Neptune. I wanted to see how you two were doing." as he saw the smaller ball that belonged to Michiru curled up next to Haruka. Haruka carefully sat up and stretched a little, "She was fine after I got her cleaned up and she fell asleep right away. What happened father?" Her father sighed before pressing his fingers to his brow, "It is quite the shame really. I am not sure of what had happened, but both the king and queen of Neptune are dead, along with many of the staff and members of the palace."

Haruka gasped, trying not to wake the sleeping girl next to her, "What will happen with Michiru?" Her father glanced back at the two of them, "We managed to find some things out, but its still a very grey area." Haruka tried to remember some of the conversation, but with the language barrier, it was hard, "Didn't she say something like a shadow?" The king nodded, "She called it the shadow man. We looked into it, but without further information on this entity she saw, I cannot say for sure what that was. We managed a small investigation, a few members that survived mentioned something similar. A masked man of a dark power was seen confronting the king before all hell broke loose. No one knows what the dispute was about, but only the kings personal adviser would know of any information, but he is missing."

Haruka was furious, but her father calmed her, "For now we will continue to support Neptune with aid since that is our ally. Once Michiru becomes of age, then she can return and take her rightful place as queen, but for now we will have to provide care for her until then. I swore an oath with the late king and queen that I will serve them in a time of need as they swore the same for me and your mother at one time. For now, watch over her, we will continue to investigate and seek out peace for everyone." as he stood to his feet. Haruka nodded before curling back into her bed. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, swearing an oath in her heart and soul, that she will protect Michiru, and help her find refuge.

 **10 years later**

It was just another glorious day, and Haruka couldn't have been more enthused. Today she was finally of age and will be able to complete her training as the new queen and ruler of Uranus. She was taking advantage of every moment of today that she could, and the first thing she wanted to do was chase the wind as she called it. The weather was decent enough, but had enough of an edge that gave Haruka enough of a thrill to enjoy her morning run. She sprinted across the plains of the surrounding palace with such grace, her short sandy blonde hair whipping through the wind. Her smile would not fade as today she will fulfill her destiny.

Years of training and learning all lead up to today, and she wasn't about to let her father down, nor her planet when she took the oath today. She saw her usual finish line of the palace gates and decided to sprint even faster, always testing herself to push more than the last time. As she rounded the corner of the gate, her speed failed her as she collided with a familiar body, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Haruka grunted before staggering to her feet, her hands reaching out to the one she had ran over, "Michiru, I am so sorry, I didn't see you, are you ok?" Michiru giggled as she felt Haruka haul her back to her feet, "For one as fast as you, one ought to slow down just a bit before turning that corner." as she dusted her dress off.

Haruka shook her head, "You should know me better than anyone that I never slow down." as she walked alongside her. Michiru nodded, "I am very much aware, just let us be thankful it wasn't Gran you ran into again this time." she teased. Haruka laughed remembering that last time she had done that, she was smacked over the head repeatedly and reminded of what a proper future queen should behave like, "Oh Gran, what would we do without her?" Michiru smiled, Gran had been there since the beginning when she first arrived on Uranus, being the one to help her speak Uranian and help with the barrier of language between everyone outside of the king. She was also the one who helped her grow and become independent whenever Haruka wasn't around. It brought back wonderful memories, but also long forgotten dark and sad ones.

Haruka noticed, "You ok Michi?" reaching for her hand with hers. Michiru paused and glanced over, smiling reassuringly, "Yes, of course. Just remembering my time here and all. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you and your father." Haruka nodded, "Do not fret over things that were not of your control. You were only 10 when it happened. No one knew what would have happened had you not been removed." giving her hand a small squeeze of assurance. Michiru smiled, "I know, its still hard, the memories are becoming more and more difficult to remember. It's as if I don't remember anything as time continues on. I don't ever want to forget my mother, but it ever since I got here, it's faded." pressing fingers to her temple. Haruka pulled her to her in a small embrace, "Michi, it's not your fault. You experienced such a horrific trauma at such a young age, your mind is doing what it thinks is best, by blocking it. Who know's, it may return one day."

Michiru felt the warmth surround and comfort her, like it always has all these years. She felt herself drawn to it and hugged her back, "I know, maybe then we can finally get answers that have been long overdue." as she pulled back and shook it off, "Besides, today is not a day we should be gloomy over my lost sorrows. Today is a very special day. Happy birthday Ruka." she smiled. Haruka smiled in return, "Thanks. I just hope I can do my father proud. I know he won't be around forever, but I just want him to be proud." Michiru nodded, "I know he's proud of you Haruka, he's always been proud. I'm proud of you too, you will make a wonderful queen." as they continued walking. Haruka grinned, "You really think so?"

Michiru nodded, "Of course I do. That is, as long as you don't run away with the wind before the ceremony this evening." she teased. Haruka rolled her eyes, "Oh ha ha, very funny. I cannot help that I was blessed with the abilities of the wind and sky. I am only doing what comes natural." she boasted. Michiru rolled her eyes in return, "Okay miss wind and sky, race you back to the rooms." casually sliding her foot between Haruka's legs tripping her before taking off running into the palace. Haruka sat there stunned on the ground before jumping to her feet, "Oh it's on!" as she dashed after her.

Michiru had surprised Haruka many times, but she was the only one able to keep pace with her. She was never able to fully outrun her, since the wind was more on her side than Michiru's, but was able to challenge her in more than her usual ways. Michiru made it to the top of the stairs before she heard Haruka's thundering behind her, laughter filled the halls as they made their way down the familiar pathways. Along the way, shouts were heard as maids and guards leapt out of their way, Gran being one of them, "You two knock it off already!" Both women shouted back in return with heartfelt laughter, "Sorry Gran!"

Haruka saw her challenge inches in front of her, she was growing ever closer to her, as her instincts turned to more hunter and prey style. Michiru rounded the corner and felt Haruka's presence one with hers as they both reached the door. A loud thump as they both collided against the door panting slightly, staring in awe of the other. Haruka grinned, "Have you secretly been practicing without me?" she gasped. Michiru laughed lightly between breaths, "No I haven't, you're just getting older Ruka." as she opened her door to her room. Haruka followed, "Hey I am not that old!" Michiru teased, "Just a tiny bit unfortunately, but hey I won't let anyone know you're slipping." as she turned to remove her belt from her waist.

Haruka growled playfully, "That's it, get over here." she came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her back. Michiru squealed, "Hey, that's not fair, put me down!" she squirmed to break free, but Haruka had height on her. Haruka tisked and tossed her onto the bed, pinning her beneath her, "Now I will give you the chance to redeem yourself, and maybe just maybe, I will be lenient." Michriu wiggled to break fee, but was of no use, "Redeem myself? I will do no such thing, I speak the truth." she laughed. Haruka shrugged, "Have it your way then princess, you shall know your queen has no mercy." as her lithe fingers traced up the sides of her ribs before curling into a tickling frenzy.

Michiru squealed beneath her, "Th-that's not fair!" Haruka chuckled, "What, I never claimed to be fair. You brought this upon yourself, all you have to do is take it back." as she continued her assault. Michiru continued to struggle and laugh against the torment of Haruka's fingers, "N-never!" she giggled. Haruka sighed, "Such stubbornness Michi, why don't you just surrender to me now and save yourself this torment." as her fingers slowly rotated south towards her legs. Michiru's eyes widended, "No, don't you dare Haruka! No!" she laughed and squirmed even more as she felt her fingers tickle her legs. Haruka chuckled, "Oh, but I would." as she continued. Michiru gasped, "S-stop Ruka, I c-can't take it!" her body trying to get out from under her. Haruka smirked, "Then take it all back, and I'll let you go. Simple as that." trying to sustain her laughter.

Michiru struggled a bit longer, before she gasped again in a fit of laughter, "Ok, ok! You w-win!" Haruka smirked, "Say it Michi!" she taunted. Michiru sighed, "I take it b-back already!" feeling her tormentor laughing at her response before her fingers finally ceased. Michiru threw her head back in relief as felt her body finally relaxing from her previous torment, "You're so cruel and unfair Ruka!" she sighed as her breathing finally slowed down. Haruka half sat on her hips, "Next time, don't be so honest." she teased. She glanced down at the woman beneath her and grinned. All these years they have been together and learned everything there is together, it was truly blissful. Michiru glanced up at her, "What, do I have something on my face?" she asked. Haruka shook her head, "No, you don't, you're just pink." as she traced her fingers gently across her cheeks. Michiru gasped as she felt her cool fingers brush against her skin. Haruka stared in awe of the woman beneath her, her fingers soon tracing her soft lips before pulling back, as if mentally slapping herself. Michiru frowned, "What's the matter?" she asked curiously. Haruka shook her head, ridding herself of this strange feeling and hopped off, "It's nothing. I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the ceremony. Shall I see you there?" Michiru sat up, "Of course I'll be there, why wouldn't I?" as she watched her make her way to her room. Haruka shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps you have better things to do." Michiru sighed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will see you in a couple hours."

Haruka left to go to her room, yanking her shirt over her head as she closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bathroom starting the water to her shower before stripping the remainder clothing from her body and stepping into the hot water that awaited her. She felt it rush over her head before running down over her body. She ran her fingers through her short locks, "Gah, what's the matter with me!?" as she recalled earlier. She and Michiru had always been competitive before, but after today's stunt, what on earth was she thinking? During her tickling fight for dominance, she felt different this time. Her body shivered at the thought of having Michiru squirming beneath her, her mind wandered. She mentally slapped herself, "Dammit Haruka, this is Michiru we're talking about." feeling heat rise to her cheeks at the random thoughts run through her head.

Over the course of the ten years she has been there, they grew up together. Now that they were much older and no longer kids, or teenagers, Haruka couldn't help but think about how much they had changed. Michiru was beyond stunning and felt her heart flutter slightly at the thought, again she mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking of Michiru in that manner, should she? The more she thought about it, the more this odd feeling continued to fluster inside her chest. She heard a knock to her door, "It's me, I'm coming in." hearing the familiar voice of Gran. She shut the water off and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. She watched as the older woman laid out her ceremony outfit. Haruka eyed it, "It looks great." Gran shrugged, "You already knew that, but what's got you in such a damper?" Haruka glanced at the woman, she could never hide anything from this woman, "I don't know what you are talking about." as she grabbed the suit, leaving the bathroom.

Gran followed, "Bullshit Haruka, I know you the best of anyone, including Michiru." Haruka froze in mid step into her outfit, "I don't know what you're talking about." as she continued dressing. Gran rolled her eyes, "Like hell you do. I've seen the way you two are, always around the other the moment you get the chance. The way you've looked at her as of late, but then again who wouldn't. She is breath taking, and many eyes have glanced her over wanting to snatch an opportunity with her." Haruka felt flustered at the idea, "Like they would ever stand a chance with her." Gran snickered, Haruka gasped, "Shit, I didn't mean it like-what I mean to say is-fuck Gran what's wrong with me?" Gran laughed, "My dear, it's called feelings. You have strong feelings, romantic feelings towards Michiru. Stop being such a coward and just acknowledge them." helping her put on her jacket and adjusting the decor on it.

Haruka sighed, "It's not that easy Gran, I just don't get it. Why all of a sudden now?" Gran shrugged, "No one ever truly knows when and where the heart will grow affectionate towards another, you just have to listen to its guidance, or lose any chance you get. There, you look wonderful. I wish your mother was here to see you now." Haruka smiled, "Don't tell me you're gonna start crying over me now." yelping as a sudden swat to her behind followed her comment, "Always such a smart sassy mouth Haruka. I don't know how Michiru can see past that." she taunted. Haruka rubbed at the sting slightly, "I wouldn't understand if she thought anything the way I feel towards her." Gran shrugged, "Only time can tell that. Anyways, it's almost time for the ceremony. After that, your party will begin. I helped Michiru pick her gown out for the evening, I'm sure you will like it as much as I had hoped." she said with a wink before leaving the room. Haruka stood there stunned, and for once without a comeback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.**

Michiru sat on her bed lost in thought after Haruka made her exit, and rather quickly she noticed. She felt like she had just offended her in some way and frowned upon the idea. The two of them have always done some crazy and ridiculous things to each other in the past, this tickle fight of theirs not being any different, but yet it somehow was. Michiru felt her fingers brush past the same spots Haruka had previously traced over, she felt a small flutter inside her chest, "Strange." as she got to her feet. They had a couple hours before the ceremony and was sure Haruka was busily getting herself ready for it and she needed to as well. Making her way to the bathroom, she switched on the light and turned the water on to her shower.

Yanking her now wrinkled dress and tossing it to the floor, she quickly stepped into the awaiting abyss. Unlike her friend, she preferred much cooler temperatures. Something she has always enjoyed, but getting around water was impossible for a rather dryer planet. She would tend to sit inside for hours, completely lost in thought, before realizing it. The water was something of comfort, especially in times of need, or distress. After her encounter with Haruka moments before, she was definitely seaking refuge. She let the water run over her head soaking her long aqua tresses. She soon heard a knock to her door, followed by Gran's voice, "Alright Michiru, today is not the day to get lost in thought in there. I have your gown ready for after the ceremony. I sat it next to your formal wear for the ceremony." she cheered inside.

Michiru nodded, "Thank you Gran. I'll let you know if I need help with the gown after the ceremony." as she knelt down to gather her soap. She heard the door shut once more and knew she needed to hurry since her hair would take longer to dry than most. As she grabbed the fancy glass bottle, a rush of water surged around her, wrapping around her face causing her to gasp as a sharp pain made itself known in her head. She felt a wave of dizziness before she felt her vision blur. She heard a ringing in her ears, clenching her eyes shut as a faded memory flashed in her mind.

 _"Stay away from her!"_

Michiru gasped at the voice, saw the yellow orbs bearing down on her turn towards another blurred figure, "Mother?" her voice trembled.

 _"Deep Submerge!"_

Michiru felt a scream escape her lips as she dropped the bottle shattering it on the floor. She felt her body drop to her knees before she heard her door burst open and Gran shouting in concern, "Michiru!" Gran yanked the door to her shower open seeing the woman completely fear stricken and backed into a corner on the floor. She saw the shattered shampoo bottle and glanced back at her shaking form before turning the water off and kneeling down in front of her, "Breathe Michiru! It's alright, calm down, you're safe." she soothed. Michiru jerked slightly feeling gentle hands wrap around her, before she felt tears falling down, "Gran, it's happening again isn't it?" she whimpered. Gran just shushed her and held her like she did for years before, "It's going to be alright Michiru, there is nothing there, you are safe."

Michru sat there as her visions replayed in her head. She heard her mother, for that much she was certain, but like before, all she ever saw was a blurred vision of her mother, followed by her panic voiced, but this time she saw golden yellow orbs staring at her. She thought she was over them, it had been a year since her last nightmare. Gran slowly got herself to her feet before helping Michiru to hers, "We have gotten through this before, there is no need to fret. Come, I'll get this cleaned up, you go get dried off and ready. There are some oils on your beauty stand for your hair." as she set to work on picking up the shards of glass. Michiru nodded and left her bathroom wrapped up in a warm towel before making her way over to her stand. She sat down and felt the cold drops of water falling from her hair onto her shoulders. She glanced into the mirror, she looked paler than normal.

Moments later, Gran returned with an extra towel to assist her with in drying her hair, "What's troubling you Michiru?" She stared down at her hands, "I don't know, I haven't seen that image before in years. The sound of my mothers voice, she was so scared, yet so furious." as she felt her fingers clutch the necklace around her neck. Gran sighed, "A mother will do anything to protect their child Michiru, that was all she was doing. Then she got you out of there, as she promised you." being quite familiar with this story. Michiru frowned, "I know, but why now? I haven't seen those eyes before, I don't ever recall them." wincing as she tried to remember the face, but felt a dull ache instead. Gran grabbed the brush and worked on her hair, "The last time you mentioned eyes was when you were first brought here, that and a shadow man as you called it."

Michiru shook her head, "I don't remember, it feels like something is blocking it. I feel like I saw those same eyes before, before I came here, before that night." glancing up at Gran in the mirror. Gran shrugged, "I don't know my dear, but for now, I don't want you to worry. Nothing bad has happened since that night, and a small nightmare won't stop you from achieving all that you have overcome thus far. Now, lets do something with this hair of yours." as she worked her skilled fingers through her long hair. Gran smiled as she managed to get it up and twisted just right, "There, that will look beautiful for both occasions tonight." finishing off clipping a few loose strands to dangle around her main up do. Michiru glanced in the mirror and smiled, a few curled strands flowed around the frame of her face, "It looks wonderful Gran, thank you."

Gran smiled, "Good, now lets get you dressed, we have to be down in the court yard in about 30 minutes." grabbing her formal wear from the bed and handing it to her. Michiru nodded and finished getting her undergarments on before stepping into the formal Uranian attire dress. She watched Gran slip behind her to help her lace up the back, "Gran?" The old woman acknowledged, "Yes Michiru?" Michiru sighed, "Please don't tell Haruka of this, of any of this. I don't want her to get upset with me more today." She felt the strings pull the dress together before the older woman came to face her, "I won't say anything unless it is needed to. Though upset her again? What do you mean by that?" Michiru fidgeted with her fingers, "I don't know, after Haruka left, she seemed different. I feel like I offended her the way she ran off out of here earlier." as she sat down to apply some light shade of pink lipstick to her lips.

Gran chuckled, "Oh Michiru, you don't need to worry about such nonsense. You are definitely overthinking things, and I just left her room before I came into here to help you. She was just fine, flustered from other things, but you are not the problem you think you are to her." she winked. Michiru went to reply, but a knock was heard followed by her door opening, "How are things going in here? Thought I heard some noises of concern earlier, everything ok?" Gran chuckled at the sight of Haruka standing in the door frame, "Speak of the devil. Alright my dear you are all set, I will help you change into your other gown after the ceremony. I'll see you two down stairs." she said with an ear to ear grin as she walked past them out the door.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "What was that about? I am so confused." shaking her head. Michiru stood up straightening out her dress, "It's nothing, everything's fine. Just dropped a shampoo bottle earlier and Gran helped." as she turned to face her. She couldn't help, but smile, "You look handsome as ever Ruka. Are you nervous?" forgetting about her earlier worries. Haruka tried hiding her embarrassment, "Th-thanks. You look great too. I mean you've always looked great-I mean-fuck!" she sighed in defeat. Michiru had never seen her friend in such a state, "Haruka, about earlier, I'm sorry if I upset you in any way. It was not my intention, especially today." Haruka looked at her wide eyed, "Upset me? Michi you didn't upset me, I just had a blonde moment I guess." trying not to state what was really on her mind. She wanted to, but at the same time, did not want to jeopardize their friendship. Michiru nodded, "Ok then. Well should we get downstairs? I don't think your father would like you to be late for this particular event." she teased with a light smile.

Haruka laughed, "Yeah I don't think I would ever live it down. Especially with all of people being gathered there just to see this." as she all of a sudden paled over slightly. Michiru giggled, "Ruka, it will be fine. You're overthinking this, now lets go before Gran has our hides." reaching her hand to wrap it around hers. Haruka was brought back to reality feeling her small hand and fingers lace with hers, "Right!" Michiru lead them down the hall towards the court yard, "Besides, when has the great Haruka of the wind and sky ever been afraid of anything." Haruka rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid." as they made their way outside. Michiru slipped her hand from hers before slipping it in the lower part of her back, standing on her tip toes, even in heels, to reach her ear, "Then get out there and show them their future queen." as she pushed her out into the spot light.

Haruka felt a small sheer of panic the moment Michiru was no longer at her side. She turned her head to find her, "Wait, but-" "I'll see you in the ball room after this is over. You have nothing to fear, you will be great." as she went to take her place among the crowd. Haruka watched her with such grace as she made her way to her assigned seat, and now there was no turning back. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, this was it, the moment she had been waiting for. As she made her way to the center where her father was waiting for her, everything she had worked so hard for, all her training, all her hard work was finally coming to an end, but the start of her new beginning. Her father smiled at her as she approached, that was all the encouragement she needed. Today was her moment, and she intended to fly with it.

Haruka stood in the ballroom in a much more comfortable suit this round than from earlier. She had been greeting and thanking everyone as they approached their new future queen. Her father was next to her doing the same. He glanced over at her, "Haruka, I have never been more proud of you. Even though you've definitely given me hell at times, I cannot say enough of how proud I am to see the woman you have become." Haruka choked slightly at her fathers words, but smiled, "Thank you. It was only what I have longed to hear from you." Her father smiled, "I don't think you could have ever disappointed me Haruka, and when the day comes, you will make this planet stronger. But enough chit chat, I am pretty sure you are ready to get off this little stand and actually be more you. Especially since someone just walked in the room." motioning his head towards the entryway.

Haruka turned to look, her mouth all but hit the floor at the sight before. Michiru walked in with Gran, several heads turned their way, but all were definitely on Michiru. Gran glared at a few that dared approach, giving both Haruka and the king a small chuckle, "Such a bulldog that woman is. Go to her Haruka, this is your day." her father nudged her away. Haruka rolled her eyes, "I think I can manage." Her father retorted, "Yeah, just don't slip on the small patch of drool you managed to make before hand." as he taunted her before walking away. Haruka grunted in defeat, she knew she had been caught, it was completely obvious. She glanced back over watching Michiru make small conversation, obvious people were curious about her attire. Looks like Gran managed to pull a few strings and managed to get her a gown suitable for her tonight.

She quickly made her way over to the two, unable to keep her eyes off the beautiful figure with the gorgeous dark blue to faded light blue ball gown. Michiru took notice of her friend making her way over before she felt Gran nudge her in the rib to get moving. She made her way towards her to meet her halfway. Haruka stopped the moment they were in arms reach of each other, "Wow, you look incredible." causing the woman before her to turn red. Michiru felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Thank you." she managed to muster out. Haruka held her arm out for her, "How about we make our way over to a somewhat more quiet place?" Michiru looked up at the all too familiar mischievous glint in Haruka's eyes and smiled, "I wouldn't mind that." as she laced her arm into the one in front of her. Haruka pulled her to her side, "Great, lets go then." as she moved them through the crowds.

Michiru couldn't help but blush further as all eyes were on them, "Why is everyone staring?" as she felt her body begin to shut down slightly. Haruka laughed, "Perhaps because the new queen of Uranus is walking with the most stunning woman in the entire ball room. Or perhaps there was something staining the once beautiful gown." Michiru panicked as she glanced down, only to hear Haruka burst out laughing, "Dammit Ruka, don't do this to me. I'm already on edge as is with everyone staring since I walked through the door." trying to hid her face in the arm of her friend. Haruka snickered, "When have I ever been nice with you Michi, it's just too much fun, plus I do recall you enjoying our time like that before." she teased. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Still the same old Haruka, and very arrogant. Though since all eyes are on us, I don't think we are able to make such an escape just yet."

Haruka nodded in agreement, "You're right about that. Perhaps a couple of dances to entertain, and then we make our escape to the gardens. I'm in need of some fresh air, it's much too stuffy in here." Michiru giggled, "Alright, but you know I have two left feet." feeling them pause on the dance floor amongst the rest of the groups. Haruka slipped her hand around her waist pulling her close, grasping her hand into the right position, "And when have I ever let you fall?" Michiru rolled her eyes, "Last week actually when we were practicing for your ceremony." she mocked. Haruka pulled her along side her as the music continued in the background, "Well, aside from that. Besides I don't think I would be capable of doing such a thing with you tonight." Michiru smiled, "I would definitely appreciate that." as she continued to follow Haruka's lead.

Several songs played and the two continued to put on their small show. After the final song they decided to break apart for a moment. Haruka went to gather some refreshments before they would make their escape outside. She much wanted to have some time alone and just talk like old times. Michiru watched her as she made her way over before taking a seat at a vacant table. She continued watching others mingle, occasionally making small talk with those that passed by her as she waited. She removed the sheer shawl she had and sat it next to her before she got to her feet to see what was taking Haruka so long. She made her way over, but felt a small tug to her arm as she passed through the small crowd before noticing the king, "Hello Michiru, enjoying the party?" She smiled and nodded, "I am, though was trying to find Haruka, have you seen her?"

The king chuckled, "Not since I saw you two dancing earlier, but you and I both know she will turn up just as fast as she flies off." Michiru smiled, "Indeed." as she looked at him. The king glanced around before speaking, "Gran tells me recently you had a small incident. Is everything ok my dear?" asking with sincere concern. Michiru sighed, "It is nothing to worry about, just had a slight flashback so to speak. I didn't want to ruin today since it meant so much to everyone. I don't need to fret over something minor." trying to ease out of this. The king nodded with a frown, "You know you are like a daughter to me too, I only ask out of sheer wanting to protect you the same." Michiru nodded, "I understand and I am truly grateful, for everything." The king smiled, "I know you are. Does Haruka know? Have you tried talking with her? I know she has helped calm these storms in the past." Michiru shook her head, "I haven't felt the need to tell her, I don't want her to constantly have to worry about me."

"Worry about what?"

Both of them turned at the voice, Haruka standing there looking with interesting. Michiru panicked slightly, but the king took the lead, "Just how you two were going to be able to sneak out of here without causing a scene." Both women looked at him curiously, most of all Michiru, the king continued, "I know parties never contain you for long Haruka, especially when your partner is around to help." he teased with a wink. Michiru blushed crimson at the choice of words, Haruka just rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, but can you honestly blame us? Besides what did you have in mind?" she asked curiously. The king chuckled, "I have been meaning to find the right time and place, but I suppose now is as good as ever. Haruka, you remember when I say about a few years back, you were roaming about when you found some new construction so to speak?" Haruka pondered before nodding, "Yeah, you told me it was to be a place of safety. That I wasn't allowed to go in unless it was time. Is everything ok?" as she grew concerned about possible attacks.

The king chuckled, "I did say that, but it's not what you are thinking about in terms of safety. Why don't you and Michiru go check it out. I am sorry it took so long to complete, but I am sure the wait will prove otherwise. Now get going, I'll distract everyone with a small thank you speech." as he waved them off before separating himself. Michiru raised an eyebrow, "Ruka, what's going on, I am beyond confused." Haruka laughed, "Same Michi, but lets get out of here and ditch this little charade." grabbing her hand and dragging her out the back way.

They easily avoided much eye contact as they slipped through the crowds unnoticed as the king began his little distraction. Haruka tugged Michiru along the corridors down towards the location she came across so long ago. Michiru felt a small thrill of excitement, like she always did when she was with Haruka when they were running off like this. Haruka looked back and noticed before smiling herself, "Just like old times. Come on, I believe it was this way." as they both continued down the hall before approaching a large door. Haruka released her hold before opening the door and peeking inside, "Stairs?" Michiru peeked around her shoulder, "Where do these lead?" Haruka shrugged, "Down apparently. Aside from the dungeons and storage, never seen another stairwell leading down." as she pulled a lever witch soon lit up the entire stairwell, "Shall we?" she inquired as Michiru nodded in response.

The two of them followed down the winding stairwell, feeling a slight change in temperature. Michiru glanced up at Haruka, "How far down do you think this goes? I can already tell we are pretty further down than the lowest part of the palace." Haruka shook her head, "No idea. I never knew what this place was to be about, but it's exciting to figure it out though, no?" Michiru smiled, "Definitely." as they continued further and further down underground. Michiru continued alongside, until she heard something up ahead as the stairs soon began to level out, "Do you hear that?" as she walked past Haruka making her way towards the noise. Haruka followed faster, "Whoa, wait up. Michi what's going on?" trying to figure out what has gotten her friend in such a rush all of a sudden. Michiru felt a slight tug, something that was calling her from deep inside her, "It can't be, can it?" as she rounded the end of the path way causing her to gasp sharply.

Haruka took notice and quickly round the corner and froze with a sudden gasp as well, "What the hell?" as both women stared in awe and wonder at the sight before them. It was a complete underwater cavern, dimly lit letting of a blue glow around them. Michiru shivered at the sight, never before had she seen this much water, her senses were heightened, "It looks incredible, but why would your father do something like this?" Haruka sighed with a smile, "It was probably his gift to you. We all soon figured out the water was your sanctuary, it would only seem fitting that the princess of Neptune has a proper place to make her feel safe on such a windy and water bairn planet." staring at Michiru's amazed expression. She watched as the woman easily walked towards the water, her shoes already removed, her feet slipping into the crystal waters.

Michiru felt a rush of excitement and soothing emotions, "This is-I honestly don't know what to say." as she turned to face her. Haruka smiled, feeling the aura flowing off of Michiru, "I don't think words would be able to describe this Michi, but father intended for us to find this. Let us make the most of it and have some fun down here." she grinned. Michiru nodded, "I would love to, but I don't want to ruin my gown." Haruka stepped behind her, "Well then, that's an easy fix." as she tugged at the zipper of the gown all the way down. Michiru yelped and pulled away, clutching her dress, "Haruka are you crazy?" she stood there slightly stunned. Haruka laughed as she yanked at her buttons to her shirt, "Oh come on Michi, you act like I haven't seen you in your underwear before." yanking her shirt off revealing a white bandeau and tossing it to the side.

Michiru rolled her eyes, "I know, you just caught me off guard." still hanging on to her dress to keep it from falling. Haruka laughed as she yanked the dress pants off as well as kicked her shoes off all in one go, "Well I'm going to have fun, you can stand there gawking, or join me." as she ran past her and into the water. Michiru laughed when she heard her yelp, "Shit that's cold." as she stood up wrapping her arms around herself, "Are you coming in, or what?" Michiru stared at her and shook her head in defeat, "Fine." she laughed lightly. She let go of the dress and let it slip down before she stepped out and tossed it carefully to the side. She felt Haruka's eyes on her the entire time as she stepped into the water, causing her to blush slightly. Michiru again felt the same butterflies as before during their tickle fight, and again now, what was going on here? She made her way out and stood in front of Haruka who grinned down at her, "There, was that so hard?" she teased.

Michiru rolled her eyes, "At least I am not the one shivering." as she dove under the water and swam out. Haruka watched in awe as she slipped through the waters easily before she surfaced, "Such a little fish Michi, but then again, water is your element after all." as she swam out to where she was. Michiru felt the calmest she had ever felt in a long time, aside from the small flutters in her chest. She watched as Haruka floated next to her, "This feels amazing. I never knew such a feeling." as she moved around more. Her body gliding through the water as if she was apart of it. Haruka chuckled as she watched her, she was such an incredible sight. She watched as Michiru swam about with such grace and confidence, though she knew she had never seen her do anything like this prior. It was obvious this was her true identity. She felt those same feelings from earlier begin to rise once more. She shivered again feeling the flutters as she continued to watch the woman before her.

Haruka thought of how beautiful her friend had become over their time together. Whereas MIchirue continued to bloom into grace and such beauty, she had grown into something similar, but with much more edge. She stared at Michiru's confidence and grace in the water, and felt those flutters continue to grow inside her. Haruka felt overcome with this feeling, she dunked herself into the water to cool herself off so to speak. Michiru noticed when she heard the splash and Haruka was no longer in sight, "Ruka?" She soon felt a sudden grasp at her foot and yelped as she felt her body yanked under. She opened her eyes to see Haruka's mischievous spark staring at her before they both surfaced, "Haruka!" she whined. Haruka just laughed, "I couldn't help it, you were getting way to 'look at me, I'm a mermaid' vibe over there." she teased.

Michiru rolled her eyes playfully, "Silly, don't you know what I truly am?" as she swam towards her. Haruka felt her friends playfulness reach her ears, causing her to act upon it, "Know what Michi?" Michiru smirked as she slipped her arms around her broad shoulders, her body pressing slightly up against her's. Haruka felt her heart begin to race, and those feelings kicked into high gear, as she tried to move back. Michiru noticed and used it to back her against the rock formed wall. Haruka gasped at the contact, feeling her eyes never leaving Michiru's gorgeous blue ones, unable to speak. Michiru giggled as she leaned her mouth to her ear, "I am a siren that can bend you to my will and desires." before pulling back to look at her friend. She saw the look of pure shock in her eyes before she let out a laugh causing Haruka to jump. Michiru continued to laugh and swim onto her back away from her, "Oh Ruka, you're face is so priceless."

Haruka shook her head, not sure of anything that just happened, "It's not funny Michi." she tried to fight back. Michiru only laughed more, "Wow, the might ruler of the wind and sky, how gracefully she as fallen." she teased. Haruka growled playfully before she swam towards Michiru, "I am of such powers, you of all should know I can easily blow you away." she retorted. Michiru easily dodged Haruka's small attack that followed, "Indeed you can Ruka, but here with me now, I can easily drown you in these depths." feeling her hand easily shift the water to her will. Haruka watched wide eyed, "Michiru, you're moving the water?" feeling the water wrap itself around her tugging her without her will. Michiru nodded, "It seems I am. See, down here, you have no such power, you are completely at my mercy." she grinned playfully as she pulled Haruka to her.

Haruka felt completely powerless against this, "Indeed you are much more powerful than me down here." feeling her body reach Michiru's. Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around her, "I know, and I am enjoying every minute of it. Thank you for bringing me down here today." hugging her tightly. Haruka felt herself able to move, before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman in front of her, "There is no need to thank me, I wasn't apart of this." MIchiru pressed her face into her chest slightly, "I know, but today was your day. Thank you for sharing it with me." pulling back to look up at her. Michiru felt like she was unable to deny the constant growth of the feelings present inside her. She felt like Haruka was also affected too, but soon felt arms push her back slightly. Michiru glanced at Haruka concerned she had done something wrong again, which seemed to be a continuous thing. Haruak spoke, "Again there is no need to thank me, I am just glad you are finally able to have a place to go if no one can help ease your troubled mind." as she looked down at her.

Michiru smiled, but turned away from her before making her way towards the ledge to get out. Haruka watched completely confused as she watched Michiru hop out, "Hey, what's wrong?" making her way over to follow. Michiru sighed, "It's nothing Haruka, I'm just feeling tired all of a sudden. I think I will turn in for the night." as she gather her dress from the floor before carefully putting it over her wet undergarments. Haruka watched her redress, obviously something was bothering her, "Michiru, are you ok?" trying to reach out to her, but Michiru pulled back, "I will be ok, I am just tired." she used again as she made her way towards the stairwell, "I'll see you tomorrow Haruka. Sleep well and happy birthday again." as she disappeared up the stairs.

Haruka quickly redressed herself as she tried to figure out why Michiru became so upset as to leave. Both of them were having fun and Michiru was finally the calmest she has ever seen her in years, yet left suddenly. Grabbing her shoes, she jogged up the stairs easily, but Michiru was obviously pas the stairs, had she ran? She continued making her way up before reaching the halls towards the stairwell to their bedroom. She heard Gran's familiar voice, "I see your father finally told you two about the little private cavern he had made for Michiru." Haruka nodded, "He did. Have you seen MIchiru by chance?" Gran frowned, "As a matter of fact, I saw her a little bit ago heading to her room for the night. She seemed flustered, is everything ok?" Haruka sighed, "I wish I knew Gran. We were down there having fun, then all of a sudden she was different. I feel like I upset her and she just got up and left." Gran sighed in frustration, "What did you do Haruka!?"

Haruka stepped back at the sudden change of tone, "What are you talking about?" Gran rolled her eyes as she smacked her upside the head, "Ow! What was-" "Haruka what did we discuss earlier? Stop overthinking things and actually for once act on your instincts. Stop being afraid of feelings and go after them, or you will lose it forever. I'll be damned if you mess this up and beat you until you get it right, understand?" she pointed her finger at her. Haruka slowly nodded her head, though still confused about everything that just happened. Gran smiled, "Good, now why don't you get yourself up to bed. It's late. Good night dear." as she strode past her. Haruka shook her head before rubbing the sore spot Gran had previously smacked. She made her way upstairs to her room to turn herself in for the night. Upon reaching her door, she glanced over towards Michiru's. She walked over and raised her hand to knock, but stopped. She was pretty sure Michiru wanted to be left alone and decided to do just that. She walked back over and went inside her room closing the door behind her.

Inside Michiru's room, she finally got herself calmed down from all her excitement and previous conversations. She curled up onto her bed and leaned against the headboard recollecting all that had happened. She was still in complete awe that Haruka's father had made her such a place just for her. It warmed her to know she was thought of so much by someone. She remembered how she felt once she was in the waters, it was something she had never truly felt before. She had never felt more alive. The way she was one with the water, the way she was able to use and bend it to her will, just like how Haruka could with with wind. She paused as she remembered her moment with Haruka, how they played around, how she watched her feel so at ease in her element for the first time. Though she didn't admit it before, she felt Haruka's gaze upon her the entire time they were there. She noted how her eyes never faltered from her the moment she first stepped in.

She felt embarrassed at first being with Haruka like that. Not that they hadn't been like the in front of the other before, but this time it had felt different. So she acted on the feelings that were obviously pushing to break free. The way she pressed her body against Haruka's was not something they had done before, it brought back the same feelings of her being beneath Haruka during their tickle war. She thought Haruka was also affected by everything the same, she continued playing their little game of cat and mouse with each other, only this time she was in control more than Haruka was. Maybe she had offended her again, this time with her actions and not her words. Michiru sighed remembering the way Haruka pushed her away, breaking the feelings almost instantly. Perhaps she was reading too much into this, that she was not feeling the same she was.

Michiru felt a shiver run over her, the thought had left her afraid somehow. Afraid she was going to feel like this from now on, but will never have the feeling returned. She pulled herself under the covers as she had heard the door opposite to hers close shut. Haruka had returned to her room as well. Michiru sighed as she rested her head on the pillow, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts and feelings that still lingered. She hoped that tomorrow would be better, that tomorrow she will forget about all that happened today. That these feelings would eventually subside and she would be able to move on from all of this. As she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she truly felt that these feelings were only the beginning of something that was about to become unforgiving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.**

Haruka felt the herself waking up for the unknown time that night, only this round it was actually morning. She sighed in defeat, so much was on her mind after last night, that sleep was inevitable. She knew today will more than likely drag due to the lack of sleep, but shrugged it off. She guessed it was a form of punishment for upsetting Michiru, though she wasn't entirely sure that she had, or not. No matter how many times she replayed the days events, she didn't understand what changed during both those times. She had only backed off afraid of acting upon what she had been feeling and risking ruining what they had. Though Gran's words also got to her, she had admitted to herself that she was afraid. Did she feel something, yes. Was it towards Michiru, she was wasn't completely sure. She never truly thought about the possibilities of what could happen with her friend. She has known Michiru since they were kids and they both grew up together this entire time, being something more just seemed strange. That it couldn't be possible.

Haruka grunted and dragged herself out of the bed to get herself ready for the day. Today she had a few tasks to attend to with her father, but today was to be a day of rest after the ceremony before more training. Only this training she will actually be assisting her father in real decision making for the planet and their people. She didn't feel pressured, or nervous, but having to face Michiru today just might. She was unable to really check on her well being after their sudden departure and had no idea what type of mood she may be in. She yanked her night shirt off before walking over to her closet. Inside she grabbed a few necessities and her usual attire of relaxed clothing, but when she was to be out later with her father she knew she would have to change. Pulling her pants on, she heard a knock on the door followed by Gran, "Good morning Haruka." she chirped setting a tray of food on her night stand. Haruka sighed, "Morning." she commented before pulling on her shirt.

Gran took notice, "What seems to be bothering you already? The day has only just begun and you've already got a dark cloud hanging over your head." placing her arms on her hips. Haruka shrugged as she finished buttoning up her shirt, "It's nothing Gran, just didn't sleep well." she mumbled before grabbing a piece of fruit from the tray. Gran sighed, "Usually that would be another's issue, what had you rattled last night? Aside from upsetting a certain princess again?" Haruka slumped down on her bed after taking a bite of food, "That's just it Gran, I should have just checked on her, but I was-" not wanting to say it out loud. Gran snorted, "A coward I believe is the word you are looking for." watching the woman shooting straight up staring at her in disbelief. Haruka tossed her unfinished food onto the tray, "I am not a coward Gran." she replied angrily. Gran rolled her eyes, "Haruka you may be strong and beyond independent, your father did well by you after your mother passed being on his own, but when it comes to your feelings, you deny they exist." gripping both of her shoulders.

Haruka wriggled free, "I'm sorry I don't wear my heart on my sleeve like you do, it's never been something easy for me." Gran nodded, "Neither was it for your father at one point, but over time he managed to find a way to express it, especially when it came to your mother. Haruka you need to find a way to be able to express it before you have nothing left. Your father and I won't be around forever, I'd hate to see anything happen when such a time comes and you don't have a means to handle that." Haruka sighed, "Gran if only it were that easy. I'm sorry for being rude, but I'll deal with my own problems. I don't need to have everyone worried over nothing. I need to get downstairs, father is more than likely waiting on me." Gran nodded, "Of course, it's not my place to tell you how to feel and do things. I will see you later, right now I promised Michiru I would help her with a few things." as she made her way out of the room. Haruka wanted to ask, but found that she had already departed the room. She grabbed the remaining fruit she had started on and headed down to the study.

Michiru was in the library gathering as many books and materials she could find. She found a large table to be of good use before dumping her second pile of things onto it. She carefully organized everything before she heard the door open. Glancing up, she smiled at the old woman as she walked in, "Morning Gran!" she chimed. Gran smiled and placed a tray of food down in a vacant spot on the table, "My goodness, looks like you've already gotten a head start on things here." Michiru nodded as she opened up her first book, "I'm sorry, I am just curious as to what I can find on anything about my abilities. After being in the water and being able to move it like my mother had, I want to know more." as she sat down. Gran smiled, "Sounds just like when Haruka discovered she had hers, after all it is passed down in the royal family blood lines."

Michiru began to read a few pages before sighing, "If only I can find more answers Gran. It was hard just finding this, I feel like there has got to be something that can help me. I don't know much except that my mother was capable of these abilities." Gran frowned, "It may prove to be a challenge, since there isn't much of Neptunian knowledge here on Uranus. You were to have been taught such things when you came of age around 12. That is usually when your abilities begin to develop and make themselves known." Michiru tossed a book aside as she had grabbed another, "I see, but I just learned about them last night." Gran assisted in reading through the books, "I am sure you are aware that water in the quantities you need for practice are limited. It's no wonder you never noticed them before hand."

Michiru glanced over some pages, there indeed was very little to go on, "I wonder if it is possible to maybe request assistance from Neptune, after all I am their princess. They are aware of my circumstances, someone there may have knowledge, or something to assist me." she looked over at Gran. The woman nodded, "Without a doubt, I'm pretty sure it will be a dead end here for such information. I suppose we can request for the king to assist in the manner. Shall we go speak with him?" Michiru smiled as she stood to her feet, "Yes, I think that's a great idea. Do you suppose he is done with his meeting by now?" Gran nodded, "I am sure, it was nothing serious. Just a few more learning activities for Haruka so she gets more hands on experience."

Michiru felt a small twinge of guilt hearing her name, and reminding her of their little mishap last night. She knew she was going to have to face Haruka today, and every day after that, she was living in the same palace as her, it was inevitable. She nodded, "Right, then let us go before something else pops up and we have to wait. I am ready to find something out and unlock some more of these abilities." as she followed Gran out and towards the study. Gran smiled, "I am right there with you. I am sure this won't be a problem and you will get the answers you seek." Michiru smiled, "I really hope so Gran. I never felt more myself than I did last night and I want to eventually make my planet proud." as they rounded the hallways. Several doors down they knocked on the study and heard the door open. Two gasps were heard as both Michiru and Haruka were face to face. Gran noticed, "Morning again, is your father available?"

Haruka shook her head of the sudden shock of bright blue eyes staring at her, "Y-yes! We actually just finished, come on in." as she stepped aside. Both Michiru and Gran entered with Haruka in tow, "Father, Michiru and Gran are here." The man looked up and smiled, "Ah good morning Michiru, how are you this morning?" She smiled, "I am doing well." feeling excited. Haruka stood off to the side and listened, the king spoke again, "Glad to hear, what can I do for you?" Michiru hesitated a moment before Gran urged her to speak, "I was wondering if you could be of some help for me." she inquired. The king leaned back in his chair, "I can definitely see what I can do. What seems to be the topic of interest?" Michiru continued, "Well first off, I never got to properly thank you for the underwater cavern down below the palace. It was truly incredible, and I feel like I am not deserving enough to have such a thing."

The king shook his head, "You are most welcome, Michru. You needed a place that you could call your own, a small sanctuary so to speak. You are far more worthy of having such a thing. I know it's not a true piece of home, but I wanted you to have something none the less." Michiru smiled, "And I am forever grateful, but that is also the topic of interest today. You see, last night I had discovered myself, my abilities, I would like your help in achieving them." The king nodded and listened as she continued, "You see, Gran told me I was to be trained by my family when my abilities peaked, but after doing some research, I have come across so little information. I was wondering if we could obtain anything that could help me with this from Neptune? I want to grow stronger with this to better aid my people and planet when my coming of age arrives."

Haruka stared feeling her heart begin to race, a sudden fear hit her, that Michiru would eventually need to return back, after all she was the rightful heir to the Neptunian throne. Her fathers voice brought her back, "I don't see why not my dear. I will begin sending for some request and we can start there. As far as training your abilities, that may boast more a challenge. You see it was your mother who had them, the abilities to use water and such. It may be hard pressed to teach much, but do not fret, I will see what I can come up with." Michiru nodded in understanding, "I will take anything I can get at this point. Thank you so much!" unable to contain herself she approached and hugged the man. The king smiled and returned the gesture, "Not a problem my dear. Now, I will let you know once I have come across anything. I will send word there upon your request. Perhaps maybe we can even arrange a visit in the near future."

Michiru all but lept from her spot, "Really!?" as she hadn't been back to the planet since she was first removed ten years ago. She was kept at a distance due to safety, but after several years, there had been no need to fear, but at the same time it was difficult to manage such a trip with their duties to uphold on Uranus. The king laughed at her excitement, "I don't see why not. Perhaps in a few weeks we can arrange for you and Haruka to take a trip. I believe that will also do her good in learning things such as visiting planets as her role as future queen." Haruka felt Michiru's eyes turn to her, the happiness they held was too much and she averted her eyes, "Yes of course, that would be great." as she tried to hide her disappointment. She was afraid Michiru would grow attached if she were to visit Neptune, she hated the idea that she could lose her faster.

The king smiled, "Then it's settled then. I will take care of the requests you have brought forth and when the time is right, we can make the time to get you there for a visit." Michiru smiled and thanked him again before making her way out. Gran laughed as she followed after her, Haruka stood there in a small slump. Her father soon took notice and got to his feet gathering his belongings, "You know Haruka, you can just be honest with her, at least give her that much." Haruka looked up at him wide eyed, "Father I just, I don't know what to think anymore. I feel like we could lose her if she goes back." He chuckled, "And what pray tell is wrong with that? That is where she truly belongs Haruka, we both knew she would eventually need to return home. We were simply providing her a sanctuary until then. All this time you were being trained to rule Uranus, she had been learning the same, just less direct. Now that she has discovered her abilities, she has much to learn in a much shorter time frame, but in the end she will figure it out like you had." as he walked past.

Haruka followed, "I know, it just came up so fast, I just don't want to see this happening just yet." she frowned. He looked back at her and paused, "Then you ought to make the best of things now before you never get the chance again. We have our duties as being royalty. We are blessed with these abilities and we are to protect and defend our people and home. Though things can be changed, there won't be a need if you don't step up and take what is being offered to you." She looked at him confused, "What does that mean?" He chuckled, "She obviously likes you and you like her. I have seen the way you two are together more than I think even you two realize. Don't let her slip away like your mother almost did with me. I was stubborn like you once child, afraid to admit to anything, but she was always worth it in the end. Find that way to show it to her." as she turned and walked away.

Haruka slumped against the nearby wall and sighed. If only it were as easy as everyone kept making it out to be. She wanted Michiru, but alway the same fear hit her of ruining everything they had, and she would run the opposite way. Keeping her away as she had done twice now in less than 24 hours. She mentally slapped herself for it, but didn't want to keep dwelling on things. She decided to find Michiru and actually help her. Perhaps by some means of a miracle, she may be able to help change her mind about a few things, but still help her get what she wants. And if she wanted something Haruka wasn't ready to admit towards such as leaving, then she will just have to deal with that when the time came. It hurt to think about losing Michiru and decided not to dwell on it and made her way down the hall.

Spotting Gran up ahead as she did, she called out to her, "Gran! Hold up!" she jogged over. Gran looked at her, "What's the matter dear?" Haruka fidgeted, "Uh where did Michiru end up running off to?" Gran smiled, "She went down to the cavern a bit a go. She wanted to try and learn some things on her own. Maybe you can try and help her in some way." Haruka shrugged, "I seriously doubt it, but I will do my best. Thanks Gran!" pecking her cheek quickly as she rushed down towards the cavern.

* * *

Michiru was already half into the water as she couldn't wait to play around again. She had never thought to attempt at anything like this before, but a bath tub could never provide what this cavern could. She had no idea what she was really doing, but just went with what felt natural. She easily made the water shift with ease, molding it into small waves, making a long funnel above it, whatever she could think of, she attempted. For the first time, she felt complete. Not that she never felt left out, but definitely had felt out of place being completely foreign to everyone that surrounded her. She felt more and more comfortable the more she stayed within the waters. She was curious about other things she may not yet know about herself, so she decided to put things to the test.

She knew she was capable of using the water to whatever she intended it to do. She was a natural and powerful swimmer, even though she never did that before. She was also aware that it never seemed to harm her, by that she knew when her mother saved her all those years ago, that power knocked that figure aside like it was nothing. She was only a child, but was never harmed and it hit her the just the same. She moved herself out further curious to see what she could do under the water. She dove beneath the surface and swam towards the bottom, also curious as to how far it went down. It seemed to go a good way down, but nothing compared to a real body of water. She easily maintained herself beneath it, finding it wasn't difficult to see either. This truly was an amazing discovery, even though she knew at some point she would have figured it out eventually. She had only wished she had discovered it sooner and continued to enjoy the moment.

As she dawned more on these new discoveries, she heard the sound of a splash from above. She didn't have time to register what was really happening until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist hauling upwards. She felt the cool air as she came back out, before a small panic arised inside her and she shoved whatever it was off. She froze when she came face to face with Haruka staring at her with what looked like fear, "Haruka?! What the-what's the matter? Why did you pull me out like that?" obviously curious as to what was wrong. Haruka wiped the water from her face with her hand, "What do you mean why? Michi, you were down there for a long time, I panicked. I thought something happened." Michiru glanced at Haruka confused, she noted she was still dressed in her attire before. She shook her head confused, "What do you mean, I was only down there maybe a couple minutes." at least that was what it had felt like.

Haruka shook her head, "I came down here and noticed you were moving the waters again like before. I stood by and watched before you decided to dive down. Michi you were down there for much longer than any other person I have heard of before. You scared me." Michiru didn't know what to say, she honestly had no idea, "I guess that is another ability?" she said timidly. Haruka chuckled, "I guess, I have no idea. Gran told me I may be able to help, though this is something entirely not my thing." as she made her way back to the ledge. Michiru followed, easily keeping pace with her, "I know about as much as you do with this, very little. I just wish I knew more, which is why I asked your father for help." as she climbed out. Haruka hopped up next to her, ringing out her clothes, "I see." as she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this just yet.

Michiru noticed, "Is everything ok? You seemed down when I had brought it up to him, and again now. You seem like there's something you want to say, but aren't saying it. Please don't hide things from me, not now, we've always been honest and upfront with the other." Haruka sighed, "I don't know, I just wasn't ready for this to come up, even though I knew this would eventually come up in conversation at the same time. We've always had you here and we grew up together, it would just suck if you were to leave." Michiru leaned her head on her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere yet Haruka. I am in no means ready for such a thing, we still have time." Haruka leaned her head onto hers, "I know, I just imagined more time is all." as she felt a shiver run over her body. Michiru giggled, "Well I don't think you should be sitting down here in wet clothes, you might get sick. You should head upstairs, I'll be up later on. Besides you may have some other things needing your attention." as she got to her feet.

Haruka did as well, "I don't think father needs me much for today, there wasn't meant to be a lot going on." Michiru watched as Haruka shivered again, crossing her arms, "Haruka, you are obviously freezing, these clothes are not meant to swim in, and they are clinging to your body making you more cold." as she couldn't help, but notice just how clingy they were. Her shirt was translucent, revealing her bandeau beneath it, which also didn't leave much left to the imagination either. Michiru felt heat rise to her cheeks at her rather erect chest, she had to turn away. Haruka noticed, "What's got you flustered all of a sudden?" as she glanced down and saw, "Oh, that." as she burst out laughing. Michiru became even more flustered, "It's not funny, go upstairs and get into warmer clothes already." as she moved back towards the water.

Haruka laughed more and snatched her wrist, "Since when has my body ever gotten you so embarrassed Michi?" Michiru tugged her arm back, "I would have to say since we are no longer kids anymore and-" "And what Michi?" she teased. Michiru grunted in defeat and ended up shoving her back into the water. Haruka yelped as she hit the water once again as Michiru tried to compose herself. Haruka surfaced before hauling herself out, water dripping everywhere, "What was that for?" Michiru rolled her eyes, "For being you!" she snapped and turned on her heel to walk out. Haruka ran after her and lept in front of her stopping her, "What is that suppose to mean? Michiru I just am beyond confused, what has been up with you lately?" Michiru tried to go around her, but Haruka was much faster and stronger, "It's nothing Haruka, just drop it." her voice edged with annoyance. Haruka snorted, "No, not until you tell me what's bother you? What did I do that has gotten you so upset with me these past few days?"

Michiru felt her feelings resurfacing once again, there was no way she could allow it to, it was to hard to deal with. She glanced up at her, "Upset me? Haruka I feel like I am the one who has upset you. You've kept me at such a distance whenever we are around, but then you start being you and your constant teasing self, it's not fair." hugging herself in order to calm her nerves. Haruka shook her head in confusion, "I'm not being fair? Fair about what Michi? You are not being very clear here. Why can't you just-mmph!"

It had happened so fast, but all she could think of was this quick warmth before a complete daze fogged her brain. Just as fast as it had happened, Haruka was in complete shock after it had ended, followed by Michiru's voice, "Fuck!" Haruka vaguely felt a quick brush of her body running past her followed by the noise of her feet hitting the ground towards the stairs. Had Michiru seriously just kissed her? Haruka shook her head as she tried to wrap her head around everything that just happened before turning towards the stairs, "Wait!" she yelled out. She took off running after her before easily spotting her halfway up the stairs, "Michiru stop!" Watching the girl run faster, causing Haruka to do the same.

Michiru felt completely ashamed as to what she had just done, and now with Haruka right behind her, she did not want to be anywhere near her. She knew she would never be able to outrun her, but she wanted so desperately to just forget what just happened. As she reached the top and went for the door, Haruka was suddenly there slamming the door shut with her hand pressed against it. Michiru cried out in anger, "Move away Haruka!" feeling the woman behing her pressing closer. Michiru felt her heart racing faster than it already was from running. She felt her body trying to pull at the door, but Haruka pressed back just as hard, "Michiru, talk to me." Michiru felt her other hand trying to turn her around to face her, but she shook her head, "It was a mistake!" she blurted out. Haruka growled in frustration as she pressed herself against her back to keep her from leaving, "The hell it was Michiru, what happened to being honest, huh? Thought we could tell each other everything." she mocked her friend's previous statements.

Michiru gritted her teeth, "Fuck you!" as her fist clenched the doorknob tighter. Haruka pressed further, "It was you who said it Michiru, not me. Those were your words." Michiru tried yanking the door again with all her might, Haruka almost lost it, but managed to shut it again, "You have no room to even say something like that to me. You're the one not truly being honest here." Haruka felt slight anger rise in her, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Michiru jerked around to face her, her body shaking, "Your teasing and taunting with me, but the moment something becomes too much, you push me away." Haruka felt her words hit, "It was never my intention, but I wasn't wanting to hurt you, or upset you by any means." Michiru felt her eyes water slightly, "For once, truly tell me what is on your mind as of late. I want to know why I am feeling this before you are the one to push me away when it happens."

Haruka turned her face unable to look at her, feeling herself losing this battle inside her. This was never easy for her, to express such things with words to anyone. She saw what it was doing and that was why she pushed her away. She could never bring herself to hurt Michiru in that manner, or any manner. Michiru sighed in defeat, "You're such a coward Haruka." unable to keep herself quiet about this. Haruka all, but wanted to curse, as those words left Michiru's lips watching as she turned to attempt to leave once more. Haruka slammed her hand harder against the door, "What did you just say to me?" daring her to say it again. Michiru felt Haruka's lips near her ear as she spoke sending shivers down her body, but she was not afraid of Haruka in the slightest. Haruka was a force to be reckoned with, but she would never lay a finger on her.

Haruka pressed again, "I asked you a question Michiru." Michiru clenched her fist, "You heard what I said Haruka, don't play stupid now." she retorted. Haruka clenched her teeth, "I'm asking you to say it again, if that is what you truly think of me." Michiru released her fist, "Haruka, let go, now." Haruka calmed herself some, "No." she stated bluntly. Michiru felt the anger rise once more before she turned to shove her back. Haruka braced her attack with ease thanks to her combat training skills. Michiru grew further agitated as she tried to retaliate, but in an instant her arms were pinned above her head, she let out a cry of anger and frustration. Haruka smirked down at her, "Who's the coward now Michi." as she pressed her lips against hers. Michiru gasped as she tried to jerk away, but was unable to. Haruka savored the sweet warmth that was there before she pulled back slightly. She stared at the blue eyes looking shocked and confused, the lips trembling just centimeters from her own, her breathing shaking much like her own.

Haruka eased her grip on the small hands she held captive before using them to cup the face before hers, her lips pressing back again for more, this time receiving a small hum. It wasn't long before the soft lips of Michiru's began to repsond to hers. Many thoughts had swirled through her head as she felt her body pressing against the smaller one against the door. Michiru gasped for air in between their kiss, before she felt Haruka pull back slightly. Neither one bothered to move, except the occasional small kiss to the other. Haruka never thought that these feelings she had inside would amount to anything except one large jumble inside her mind for no one to see, or understand. Was this what Gran and her father meant by finding a way to express her feelings? Show it by actions instead of words? Michiru pulled herself away with what little room she could maneuver, "I think I should go now." Haruka felt herself reaching to pull her back, "Why?"

Just as she was about to reply, the door was suddenly pushed open knocking the two back. On the other side stood Gran, "What the hell are you two doing? Do have any idea how many maids you scared off with your screwing around with the door?" she crossed her arms. Michiru felt her face turn redder than earlier and bowed her head in apology, "I'm sorry Gran, the door was stuck. Excuse me." as she quickly used that time to escape. Haruka went for her, but Gran stopped her, "And what do you have to say for yourself?" she questioned. Haruka just smirked, "Thank you Gran, you were right before. I should have listened, but now I know. Thank you." as she walked past her to follow. Gran scratched her head for a moment before it dawned on her, "Haruka what did you do to that poor girl!" she teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

Michiru managed to make it to her room thank's to Gran talking with Haruka. She shut the door behind her, her heart still racing a mile a minute. What just happened? Had she kissed Haruka only for her to come back at her to do it again? She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head and each time when both of them decided to respond to the other, a huge wave of emotions began a wild rampage inside her. She leaned against the door feeling her body weaken at the mere thoughts of how she was feeling, especially towards Haruka. Her fingers traced along the path their lips had met previously. Warmth and a tingling sensation left her trembling with how she had felt during that brief moment. Haruka finally reached for her when she tried to move away, unlike how she was originally pushing her away. Although she wanted it, it was more intense with small fear of the unknown that rattled her. She secretly wanted that, needed it, but now that she was faced with it, she wasn't sure if she was ready for how sudden she became desired instead of not.

Michiru felt coolness to her feet, bringing her back to the fact that she was still wet from the waters. So lost in the past moments, she was dripping slightly from her still damp clothing she had on. She recollected herself and went to her closet to grab dryer clothing tossing them onto her bed. She debated on taking a shower to rinse off, but decided against it. Grabbing a towel, she began to dry her hair off first to not dampen her new clothing. As she worked it through her hair, she was soon disturbed with a knock on her door. Her heart began to pound inside her chest at the thought of who was on the other side. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she approached the door, her skin prickled with goosebumps as she heard her voice on the other side, "Michiru? May I come in?" Michiru tried to calm herself, but her heart had other plans apparently. Her fingers edged around the door knob, her mind trying to just allow her to open the door already.

Michiru exhaled and felt the cool brass meet her hand as she twisted it open, her eyes locking with the cobalt one's of Haruka's standing in her door frame. Michiru noticed she was still wearing her dampened clothing too, before she cleared her throat, trying to make small talk, "What's up?" Haruka ran her fingers through her hair, before rubbing the back of her head, "Uh, was just seeing if you were ok?" trying to figure out some form of conversation as well. Michiru nodded, "I'm fine." as if trying to convince herself she was, when indeed her heart felt like it would burst from her chest at any given moment. Haruka smiled, "Good. So uh, now what?" as she tried to figure out her stance as she continued to stand in the door way. Michiru noticed and motioned for her to come in, "Now what, what?" trying to see what she was getting at. Haruka walked past her before watching her close the door, the moment she turned to face her she moved closer, pressing Michiru against it. Michiru all, but yelped by the sudden change of pace, feeling her hands grasp the strong arms of Haruka for support.

Haruka shuddered at the sudden contact of Michiru against her again, her forehead pressed against the smaller of the two. Swallowing hard as she tried to form words, "This Michiru. What of this?" MIchiru shivered at her damp clothing pressed against hers, feeling Haruka's hands trace her arms finding her hands still grasping her arms for support. Michiru shook her head, unsure of what to say, just felt like she was about to collapse if she ever let go, she never thought she would ever feel anything like this, especially around her friend. Haruka clenched her eyes shut, "I cannot explain anything to you with how I'm feeling, words are failing me. Talk to me Michi, say anything, please." trying not to let her go, afraid she would lose her if she did. Michiru felt her voice tremble, "I don't know Haruka, words are failing me too. I just know what's feeling like a raging storm coursing through me, I feel like it will consume me." as she gripped tighter to the woman in front of her.

Haruka noticed, "I feel like something that has been caged for so long is finally free and it wants to show no mercy. I'm actually scared right now." Michiru noticed her body trembled the same as her own, "Me too." feeling one of her hands slipping up onto her shoulder and around her neck, her actions speaking much louder than her words can right now. Haruka pressed more against her, "I just know I want you, I want more." Michiru shivered again, "Then take me." completely shocked as the words slipped from her. It seemed that was all that was needed before she felt those warm lips consuming hers. Michiru gasped feeling everything come alive again, only this time she responded in great need. Haruka moaned against her soft lips, feeling this hunger growing, this fire running through her veins, all because of the woman against her. She felt herself losing slight control as her hands dipped down, grasping Michiru's thighs, hauling her up against the door. MIchiru felt her body instinctively wrap her legs around Haruka's waist, feeling their kiss grow with more need.

Haruka kept her hold, her lips began a daring journey along Michur's jaw before finding her neck and sucked at her with need. Michiru gasped, arching her body against Haruka's chest at the wet contact, her voice gasping, "Ru-ka!" her hands clinging to her body. Haruka hummed along the sweet soft skin of her neck before licking a trail back up to her lips. Michiru moaned in response feeling that same hot tongue begin to trace her lips, begging for entrance. Lost in her fantasy, she obediently opened feeling it slip past. She met her own with Haruka's, as they danced inside the other's moist cavern, as if fighting for dominance. Haruka felt Michiru gasp before pulling back allowing them both much needed air. A small string of their little act still connected them at their lips before it pulled apart. Haruka felt her body shiver before she pressed light kisses to Michiru's face and forehead. Michiru felt the ache in her chest die down, but another grew somewhere else and she unraveled herself from Haruka, not sure she was ready for such a thing.

Haruka carefully set her down, feeling her cling to her for support, unable to contain her laughter, "That good Michi?" she teased. Michiru glared up at her, "Such a large ego you have, but yet I do recall you being just as clingy." she teased back. Haruka chuckled as she just held her, "I never denied it Michi." Michiru saw just how much both of them were trembling, "I know, but took you long enough to admit it finally." Haruka sighed with content, "How will you ever put up with me then?" her body shivered again. Michiru took notice, "Ruka, you're still shaking?" as she held her close. Haruka shook her head, "I'll be fine, don't worry." Michiru pressed further, "I'm sure you will be, but right now I believe our previous water exercise is finally showing itself." as she looked up at her pressing her hand to her forehead. Haruka enjoyed the warmth of Michru's hand, "That feels nice." completely dazed by it's affect. Michiru chuckled, "Ruka, you're burning up and not from what we just did. We need to get you out of these clothes and into bed now." as she laced her fingers into hers to tug her them away from the door to open it.

Haruka pouted, "I'm fine Michiru, really." Michiru rolled her eyes and led them across the hall to Haruka's, "I beg to differ Haruka, now go get out of those clothes, I'll grab you new, dry ones." as she released herself from Haruka to enter her closet. Haruka harrumphed as she peeled the shirt off her body, her body shivering more at the contact of the cold air around her. She just grumbled, "Ok, fine, but it's fucking freezing in here." as she dreaded to remove the rest. Michiru chuckled as she returned with new clothing, "Well, I did warn you earlier to change." Haruka yanked her pants off and tossed them with her shirt before slumping back onto her bed, "It's your fault, you were being too damn tempting and defensive, I had to take action." Michiru rolled her eyes, "Again, your fault for doing what you did, I wasn't going to keep standing for it. Now sit up." as she grasped her hand to help her up. Haruka groaned as her body began to ache, "This sucks, make it go away." she whined.

Michiru laughed, "You're such a baby Ruka, now get this on." as she went to help her with her shirt. Haruka pushed it away, "I still have a wet bandeau on." as she grabbed it to yank it off. Michiru went wide eyed and turned away, "Haruka!" as her face reddened. Michiru heard Haruka laugh as she flustered, "It's not funny, now put this on." she waved the shirt, her head still turned. Michiru felt her hands grasping around hers and the shirt before she felt her body being jerked, causing her to yelp. Michiru was unable to think, or respond as she felt her body up against Haruka's now nude upper body. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist, "Keep me warm, it's cold." as she rested her chin on Michiru's head. MIchiru just felt the heat continue to rise in her cheeks and her heart was on the brink of exploding, "Haruka seriously, get dressed already." as she tried carefully to remove herself. Haruka chuckled, "Why so embarrassed of me again Michi? It's not like you don't have what I have." she teased. Michiru looked up at her as Haruka stared down at her, "Haruka, please, we only just-" unable to say anything else.

Haruka nodded and released her hold, "Too much, too fast, I'm sorry. I just feel ok with you Michi, I didn't mean to push." as she grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. Michiru sat up, "I-it's fine, I just don't want to rush is all. I don't want to risk losing this, when we finally have it." Haruka nodded and pulled the rest of her stuff on and buried herself under the covers to get warm again, "I understand and completely agree. Though I still meant it when I said for you to keep me warm." as she continued to get warm under the blankets. Michiru laughed a little, "Alright you big baby, come here." as she laid down next to her, resting her body against Haruka's under the blankets to help keep her warm. Haruka hummed in satisfaction, "Much better." Michiru stroked her fingers gently through her blonde hair, "Try and rest, I will go to Gran and let her know and get you some medicine." as she nestled next to her. Haruka sighed in defeat, "Sounds good to me." feeling her eyes close as she felt sleep overcome her.

* * *

It wasn't too much long after, before Haruka had completely passed out. Michiru just stayed there with her a little longer to ensure she wouldn't disturb her when she attempted to leave. Michiru just stared down at her, a smile spreading across her lips, unable to contain just how much she now realized what Haruka meant to her. Michiru carefully slipped out from the bed and got up to leave. She readjusted the blankets to ensure she was still covered. Resting her hand gently to her forehead once more, "Still warm." she sighed to herself. She knew she didn't have to worry about waking Haruka up too much, she was always a heavy sleeper when she wanted to be. Michiru made her way out and shut the door behind her. She needed to get into clean clothes, since she was no longer damp. She hopped over to her room and removed the clothing and put on the new ones she had previously meant to put on earlier before she became too distracted.

She couldn't help, but feel much more at ease with her feelings now. She felt like they had overcome their little bridge of what now problems, but found there to be a new one that took it's place, what's the future to hold. After putting on her new dress, she went over to her vanity and brushed out her tangled mess of hair. She had no idea what the future would hold between them, both of them were destined to rule their planets, her once she manages to even become queen like material. It was scary to think about, especially knowing that in a year, she will be 21 and will need to return to Neptune and her rightful place. Haruka was to remain here on Uranus and rule as well once the time comes. If something were to become more serious, how will they handle things when they have to part ways? Michiru sighed at the thought, she knew Haruka was already nervous over the idea of her thinking of getting ready, let alone actually leaving. Michiru now discovered she felt the same, it would be hard, especially if things got serious between them.

She finished up her hair and set the brush down before leaving, she still needed to find Gran. Haruka needed something to help with her sudden fever and chills. She made her way down to the kitchen, knowing that she will more and likely find Gran there due to the hour. She hurried down the stairs and rounded the corner to the back of the palace where there was hustling of other maids prepping for dinner. Ahead she spotted Gran doing her usual of providing guidance and orders. Michiru smiled and approached, "Hey Gran, busy as ever I see." Gran heard the familiar voice and smiled, "Never a dull moment in this place. Where's Haruka at? Surprised to see you two not together." Michiru frowned, "Well about that." she started, only to be interrupted by Gran, "What did that little brat do to you now?" she huffed. Michiru stuttered slightly, "N-nothing! She's done nothing, it's actually just about her condition."

Gran turned her full attention, "Is she ok? Did you end up knocking her, or something?" Michiru shook her head, "No Gran, nothing like that. She's just running a fever at the moment and suffering from aches and chills. More than likely from wearing her soaked clothing for too long." Gran sighed in relief, but nodded, "Well that explains why you two were wet, but then again you both came from the cavern. Glad it's nothing serious." Michiru choked on a small laugh, "Nothing serious? She's sick, and it's partially my fault. Is there anything we can give her?" Gran chuckled, "She'll live, just bring her up some of these herbs and have her drink them. More importantly, she probably deserved it at this point. It took her long enough to finally approach you, but then again you were just as equally stubborn. So there is your guy's little 'punishment' so to speak. Haruka gets to have the fever and you get to take care of her since you say it was your fault." handing her a small tray holding the herbs and some tea.

Michiru took the tray and nodded, "Yes ma'am." Gran smiled, "Now scoot, I have dinner to prepare and you have a little pain to take care of." knowing just how Haruka could be when she's not entirely herself. Michiru nodded and left to head back up to Haruka's room. She took the servants halls to get upstairs faster and was soon at her door. She opened it up and spotted a jumbled pile of blankets and Haruka all sprawled out. Michiru giggled to herself as she shut the door behind her. She set the tray down on her nightstand before she took a seat on Haruka's bed side. She stared down at the piled up blankets, parts of her blond hair poking out at one side, a long leg curled out on the other side, her arm hauled around her head. Michiru couldn't help, but laugh to herself at the sight. It wasn't long before she saw the pile of everything shift about, followed by a groan.

Michiru watched as she soon spotted cobalt eyes peeking out from their buricade, "Michi?" Michiru reached out for the hand resting at her pillows, "I'm right here." giving her a small squeeze of reassurance. Haruka sighed, fighting the urge to fall back asleep, "How long have I been out?" Michiru shrugged, "An hour, or so. I stayed with you a while before I went to find Gran. She gave me some herbs and tea to help. Aside from that, you just need some rest." Haruka mumbled and burried herself again, "I hate those herbs, why did you have to tell her?" she complained. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for being concerned for your well being, now stop being childish and drink it." as she readied the herbs into the tea. Haruka shook her head, Michiru just saw the blankets shift in her response, "Haruka seriously, you're being ridiculous. Just take it and you will feel better in no time."

Haruka just continued to hide in her blankets, "I'll live." as she tried to keep herself warm. Michiru noticed, and Haruka continued, "Come back and keep me warm again." she whined. Michiru snorted, "Absolutely not." as she watched the blankets shift, followed by Haruka poking her head out again, "Why the hell not?" slightly irritated. Michiru crossed her arms, "You want to be stubborn, well so can I." Haruka groaned, "Michi, please! That's not fair!" she complained. Michiru laughed, "That is called life. Take your medicine and I will come back and check on you later." as she went to get up, but was soon grasped by the wrist. She glanced down trying to pull her hand back, "Haruka, I'm serious! Take you medicine!" she confirmed. Haruka shook her head, "I was serious too, keep me warm." trying to pull her back. Michiru noticed she had a slight advantage with Haruka weakened from her fever, "Take your medicine and I might." she insisted.

Haruka grunted, "It tastes awful Michi, you know this too. Gran makes it purposefully to taste like crap." Michiru laughed a little, "I know, but since you insisted earlier on not taking my advice on getting out of those wet clothes, you brought that upon yourself." Haruka smirked up at her, "Not my fault you were so damn distracting." she teased. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Sure, blame me for you being a child about taking medicine." as she tried to pull her hand free, but Haruka was just as determined. Michiru sighed, contemplating a plan to get out of this. Michiru shifted closer to her, "If I keep you warm, will you take the medicine then?" she tried. Haruka thought about it, "Depends if you can make it worth more my while." she taunted. Michiru playfully rolled her eyes, "So that's how you want to play it then, fine, but you will lose in the end Haruka, I'll be certain of that." as she threaded her fingers into Haruka's hand the still held hers. Haruka noticed, but wasn't too keen on letting go, "You are so sure of yourself, I do like a challenge Michi." she played back.

Michiru smirked, "Oh I am very sure of myself right now. You will take your medicine, I can promise you that. I will play your little game, as you wish but in the end, you will lose as I promised." she said hovering her lips next to Haruka's. Haruka grinned and went to kiss her, but Michiru had managed to pull back in time, "Now, now, that is not part of the game just yet." as she reached with her free hand for the tea that held the medicine. Haruka glanced up at her curiously, "Yet? Michiru, you won't be able to force that cup near my mouth, I am strong enough to avoid that." Michiru ignored her, "Oh that was not my plan Ruka." she purred. Haruka felt her skin tingle slightly at the tension building up. She watched as Michiru sipped the tea before leaning over her again. She was too distracted as MIchiru carelessly slid across her, pressing her lips to hers, feeling Michiru's tongue carefully slip towards her mouth. Haruka easily accepted, only to receive the tea and Michiru at the same time.

Haruka ended up taking it, but felt the slightly heated kiss afterwards soothing her slight cringe towards the tea. Excess water slipped down and around the sides around her mouth as she reciprocated the kiss before Michiru pulled back. Completely dazed by what just happened, she stared up at the ocean depths before hers, Michiru smirked, "Good girl. Now get some rest." Haruka shivered from both the cold her body felt, but also the affect Michiru had on her, "That's fighting dirty Michi." she brushed her lips against the soft pair still present in front of her own. Michiru responded lightly with a small peck, "I told you I would win Ruka, I am just as stubborn and determined as you can be." as she managed to slip her hand free and get up off the bed. Haruka was too distracted to notice before it was too late, "Aw come on Michiru, that's being completely unfair here. Taking advantage of me in my weakened state."

Michiru laughed, "I think you will survive, besides you didn't seem too bothered by it. Now try and rest and I will come check on you later?" Haruka slumped back against her bed and pillows sighing in defeat, "What have I unleashed?" Michiru giggled, "Something similar to what I unleashed inside you no doubt." Haruka glanced over at her, matching her playful smirk, "Just you wait Michiru, revenge will be sweet." Michiru smiled, "I look forward to it, now go to sleep." as she walked over to the door. Michiru opened it and glanced at Haruka once more, "I'll check on you in a few hours, I'll bring you something to eat then too." as she went to leave, but Haruka called out to her, "Wait!" Michiru looked back at her, "Haruka I'm serious, you need to rest, I don't think I can handle another day of you being so whiny." she teased. Haruka rolled her eyes, "Then sleep next to me and I promise to rest. I really want you here, it feels reassuring." as she tried to express how she felt.

Michiru sighed in defeat, Haruka was trying to use words for her to express things. She nodded and closed the door back up before making her way over. Haruka couldn't help but smile, but kept it on the down low to not scare her off. Haruka scooted over on the bed as Michiru slipped in next to her. Michiru adjusted under the blankets next to her and propped herself up on the pillow, "I suppose you're going to ask me to hold you too?" she teased. Haruka just laughed, "I'm not that childish, though holding you I wouldn't mind. I do enjoy a good 'body' pillow." she winked. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Not that childish you say, I beg to differ. Now get some rest already." Haruka nodded, "I did promise and I will keep it." as she wrapped around Michiru and buried her face into her neck receiving a shudder in response. Michiru wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so she just adjusted herself to get more comfortable.

Haruka hummed in satisfaction and just felt calm, "I could get use to this." Michiru rolled her eyes, "Good night Haruka." feeling the woman around her chuckle in response before finally settling down. Michiru felt her hands slipping around the strong arms she was surrounded with, it did feel nice, and safe, something she had always felt with Haruka. She let out a sigh of contentment before deciding to rest along side her since there was no chance of her getting out from under her. She felt her eyes close and ended up falling asleep next to her. Her mind wandering into a dream as it recalled many recent things.

 _She found herself in the cavern waters as it had become her new found obsession. It was a call that she could not ignore, it was her destiny to to have discovered such power. She called on it with such ease without even thinking of what to do, she just did it. It brought her warmth and happiness, but soon sadness had crept in the mixture._

 _'Michiru."_

 _She turned her head at the sound of her name, the voice so familiar, and there she saw: her mother standing out on the water. Michiru looked at her, she had never seen something like this before. She felt herself walking towards her, floating over the top with ease. She glanced down, had she done this before? No, she never attempted. She looked back up at her mother whom stared at her, with a look of concern and fear written all over her face, "Michiru, come to me my child." her hand outstretched. Michiru walked towards it and slowly brought hers out to meet, "Mother?"_

 _Her mother looked at her and pulled her closer into a warm embrace the moment her hand met hers. Michiru felt her heart ache, something she hadn't felt in years. She looked up at her, "How?" searching for answers. Her mother shook her head, "Michiru forgive me, I should have protected you better. You mustn't know of anything you're capable of." Michiru pulled away, "What do you mean?" Her mother glanced at their entwined hands, "You're powers will surface, you will want to use them, you are strong with them. You can never use them Michi." Michiru became confused, she heard her mother's voice, but she wasn't talking to her now, she appeared to have spoken them to her before. Her head felt like it was going to split as these words jarred her long forgotten memories._

 _Her mother reached for the pendant around her neck, "I have used the last of my ability in this, to keep you safe, to keep you hidden from his sight. Please my child, I know it will be hard, especially when you are older, but you must never discover your abilities. It will aid in his need to find you." Michiru looked at her confused as her head continued to throb, why was this happening now? She moaned at the dull ache, "Why is this happening? Who is this man you speak of? Why didn't I remember this before?" Her mother just held the pendant, her eyes were lifeless. Michiru felt her heart ache, "Mother? Mother what's wrong?" she tried to communicate, but nothing. She grabbed her hand with her own, "Mother please tell me what is happening?"_

 _"Unfortunately she is no longer able to. I had taken care of that long ago."_

 _Michiru jerked towards another long forgotten voice, her body shivering in response, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. There back at the shore of the waters, she saw golden yellow eyes staring back at her. She felt afraid instantly, but something was blocking her real memory of this being. She felt her head ache again, pressing her hand to try and ease the pressure, "What is happening?" She heard a sinister chuckle from across the way, "It's finally fading, her last effort to save you. Alas you have discovered your powers my dear, and it feels heavenly to feel your presence once more." His voice sent a chilling shiver down her spine, fear totally gripping itself around her. She glared over at him, "Who are you?" she demanded. Another laugh was heard, "You will know soon enough, and soon I will have what is rightfully mine. I will find you, and when I do, everyone will know of what we will be capable of." as he slithered back into the shadows. She felt everything around her begin to darken and fade. She felt the same fear she had when she last knew of this being, it began to engulf her, a scream edged past her lips._

"Michiru! Michiru wake up!"

Michiru felt her body jerk itself back to reality, her eyes shot open. She felt something around her shoulders and caused her to yelp and push away. Strong hands reached for her, but soon she felt her body hit the floor as she moved away. She heard feet hitting the ground next to her, followed by a familiar voice, "Michiru, it's me! It's ok, everything is ok, you were only having a nightmare." Michiru glanced up and saw Haruka with such concern on her face as she reached for her. Michiru lunged herself into her embrace, her body trembling, "I saw him, he was there Haruka, how did he get there?" her voice shaking with fear. Haruka just held her protectively, "Michiru, it was just a bad dream, he's not there. I promise it's just you and me here. You're safe." she used calming words in hopes that it would work. Michiru shook her head against her chest, "It felt so real, at least everything that happened was." Haruka shook her head, "It was a dream Michi, nothing happened."

Michiru pushed herself up to look at her, "No, it did happen, I just couldn't remember it, it was like recovering from a form of amnesia as things unfolded." Haruka tried to wrap her head around this, "What do you mean?" Michiru continued, "I think it has something to do with this pendant my mother gave me. I think it's protecting me, but also causing the memory loss. It's like it's shielding me from past memories." Haruka glanced down at the necklace, "But if that is true, then why is it failing?" Michiru felt her head ache again as she recalled the dream, "I think it's because I am discovering my powers. In the dream I recalled a conversation I had had years ago. I was to avoid discovering them, to avoid using them, that I was strong. I think it's breaking the affects the pendant has. Then he showed up." as she shivered at the memory.

Haruka gritted her teeth, "Regardless, he is not here. We will keep you safe just as we always have." Michiru tried to believe, but the way he spoke had her afraid, "Haruka, he spoke of such power over me, that I was his and that when he found me, the world will know of we were capable of." Haruka growled, "The hell that will ever happen. Michiru we will talk to my father about this, see if he knows of anything. Don't worry Michiru, you are safe here, you have been all this time. Nothing has happened to you then, nothing will happen to you now. I will make sure of that, I promise." as she held her protectively. Michiru nodded as she leaned into the arms of her protector and friend. She believed Haruka's words more than anything, and was trying not to let this ream affect her, but something was telling her this was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

A couple days had past since Michiru's incident. At first she was really upset about what new information she had uncovered, but still every time Haruka tried to help press for answers, Michiru would end it with a headache and wanting to stop. Haruka was determined to try and figure out why Michiru couldn't remember anything from before, and whenever she tried, something was indeed blocking it. The two had managed to go to her father about the information, but it seemed he didn't know much more either. He said he would look into this and get back to them once he found out more. Haruka was already making her way to her father's study when he had called for her. She came upon the wooden doors and entered. Her father looked up and smiled, "Morning Haruka. I see you didn't waste a moment getting here." he chuckled.

Haruka tried to smile, but seeing her friend upset again, she despised that, "I'm sorry father, but have you found anything." He smiled, "I have, well something that could possibly help." as he slid out a small box that looked to have been sent from Neptune. Haruka's eyes widened, "What's in there?" she asked curiously. He got to his feet and slid the box towards her, "I had requested for a few personal belongings of the late queen of Neptune. These are for Michiru, though I do say be careful with these. Who know's what she may discover, it could further cause more trauma. I do not wish to see her in such dismay again, though answers are needed." Haruka smiled with confidence, "I will help her and keep a close eye on things to make sure she's ok." Her father nodded, "I know you will, you always have been. Especially as of late, I've noticed the two of you have become less tense. Gran says similar things, care to elaborate?" he teased.

Haruka hid her embarrassment, "Dad seriously, not the time for this!" He laughed, "Oh Haruka it is completely obvious you've fallen for her and her to you. I am just happy to see that you two make quite the nice pair, and a powerful duo as well." Haruka sighed, she hated when she was confronted in such a manner, she was still trying to get used to it, "Thanks, I guess. Anyways, do you know where Michiru is by chance? These past few days she's up before the sun and comes back late afternoon seeking refuge in her mini underground palace. I want to see if she's ok, but get brushed off and told things are fine, but she looks exhausted." Her father just smiled, "I do know where she is and has been these past couple mornings. She requested for assistance and to keep it on the down low for now. She didn't want to upset you since you've been doing so much for her already with current issues." Haruka frowned, "I wish she wouldn't do that, I want to help her in everything, not have her push me away." as like she had done before, guess that's how it feels she worried over in her mind.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can assure you she's fine, and doing very well. She will come to you when she is ready, she has already come to you so much, and will do the same with this when she's ready." Haruka nodded, "Alright, I will trust that she will. I'll bring these to her and see what we can come across. Thanks again." He smiled, "Anytime. Now if you will excuse me, I have a couple of matters to attend to. I will see you this evening." as he made his way out. Haruka grabbed the box and placed it to her hip as she made her way out as well. She walked back towards the main entrance to head towards the upstairs to their rooms. Haruka spotted Gran ahead, "Hey Gran!" Gran looked over and smiled, "You seem to be in a good mood. I see you got something, need any help?" Haruka shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I was just taking this up to Michiru, it is something that may help unlock her memories." Gran smiled, "Good to hear. Well if you need anything holler."

Haruka paused before she called back out to her, "Actually, have you seen Michiru this morning?" Gran turned, "I have, and she's got her hands full this morning. She will be done later on." as she walked away. Haruka sighed in defeat, she wish she knew what Michiru has been up to these past two days. She hauled herself up the stairs to get back to what she was originally doing. She made her way down the hall and knocked on Michiru's door. She heard no answer, knowing she wasn't there, but still wanted to be safe. She opened the door and made her way over to the vanity and placed the box down carefully. Her eyes wandered the beautiful Neptunian inscription on the box, it was like a work of art. She quickly decided to go change her attire and go for a run. She needed to clear her mind, and knew it would be hours before she would see Michiru again. She grabbed some shorts and a tank before kicking her flats off. She really wanted to feel the earth beneath her feet and wanted to connect with the elements around her. Before even getting outside, she was already smiling as she heard the wind calling her name. Today would be good afterall.

Hours later, Haruka returned to the palace soaked slightly in sweat. She didn't realize just how much she needed that. As she made it through the gate, she yanked her top off and dabbed at the sweat from her forehead. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Michiru up ahead and noticed her making her way down to the cavern. She walked over towards it, not wanting to give chase, or scare her off. She followed several moments later down the stairs as she wrapped the shirt around her neck. It wasn't long before she soon heard the waters below shifting about, Michiru was already in. Haruka was happy Michiru had her sanctuary, but wish she could share it with her like before. She made it to where the stairs leveled out and noticed similar clothing to her own attire on the ground. What got her attention the most was how dirty they were, as well as a few spots of blood were on them.

Haruka glanced around before spotting Michiru halfway out, her waist was just beneath the waters. Michiru was running her fingers along the water causing ripples as she was calming herself. Haruka didn't want to scare her, but needed some answers, "Michi?" she called out as quiet as she could. Michiru jumped as she turned to see her standing there, "Haruka, what are you doing down here?" as she wrapped her arms around herself. Haruka noticed, why was she being shy again, "Everything ok? I just got back from running and saw you heading down here. I haven't seen you all morning again, and have something for you in your room." as she walked towards the edge. Michiru stepped back a little, "Everything's fine, I will be up later." as she moved herself into the water more. Haruka frowned, "Michiru, I can sense something is up, why won't you tell me? Has something happened since your last nightmare?" Michiru shook her head, "No, nothing like that. I'm just really tired and would like to relax is all."

Haruka wasn't buying it and slipped into the cool water herself. After her heated run, the water did feel nice for a change. Michiru turned and noticed, "Haruka, please, I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a bit." Haruka easily got out to where she was and pulled her to her, "Michi, you know you can't lie to me right? You suck at it, what's going on here, please don't shut me out." Michiru sighed, "Haruka, really I am fine, I just wanted to handle a few things myself is all. It has actually helped." as she hugged Haruka carefully. Haruka noticed and slipped her hand around her waist pulling her closer to her, freezing the instant she hear Michiru cry out in pain. Michiru pushed her off and turned to get away, "S-sorry." she said through gritted teeth. Haruka carefully reached for her, "Michiru, what's wrong, what-" as her eyes widened at the small bruise she spotted on her back, "Michi what the hell happened!?"

Michiru sighed, "It's nothing serious Haruka." trying to brush it off. Haruka growled, "The hell it is, where did that come from?" as she took a closer look to see it had a shape to it and was a little bigger than she first had noticed. Michiru felt her hands gently trace the outline of the bruise. Haruka just saw that it was in her mid back and appeared to go lower slightly above her waist, "Michi talk to me please." as her voice was unable to hide her hurt and pain she felt towards her. Michiru turned to face her, "It will heal, as long as I am in here, it will go away." trying to ease her mind. Haruka became frustrated, how the hell did this happen, she wanted answers, "Who did this do you!?" Michiru heard the concern in her voice, she placed her hands on the sides of Haruka's face, "Hey, no one deliberately did this to me. I'm ok Haruka really." she tried to reassure her. Haruka wasn't convinced, she wanted to blow away anyone who dared touch her, "Michiru, what is going on then? I want answers." her tone serious. Michiru nodded, "I guess the cat's out of the bag now. I've been personally training with your trainer the past couple days. I had done this a while before, but as of late I really wanted to step it up more."

Haruka glanced down at her, her hands covering Michiru's hands that were still holding her face, "Michiru why? He can be crazy and intense at times, is that where you got that bruise from?" She nodded, "It was, and yes I am well aware of how intense he can be." she laughed. Haruka frowned, "Why would you be crazy enough to be trained like that?" Michiru sighed, "Haruka, I cannot always depend on someone to help me, or save me whenever trouble arises. I'm not a damsel in distress, nor do I want to be. I will need to train and fight when I take the throne." Haruka felt frustrated, "I can protect you Michi, I always have and always will." Michiru smiled, "I know you can, I never said you couldn't Ruka, I just want to grow more knowledgeable and be able to be at my very best. Especially since there is some dark force out there and has eyes set on me as his target. I cannot let him get the best of me." Haruka nodded, still not liking the idea of this, "Alright, but how about I train you?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow, "You want to train me? Haruka I don't need someone who will hold back on me." Haruka shook her head, "I won't, even yet, I will even help you fight against my abilities." Michiru smiled, "Now that I would like to see, but still I worry that you may hold back on me. We need to make it an even playing field." Haruka smirked, "Now that does sound fun, perhaps we can have something arranged for you to be able to play above ground. Though I thought we needed to be careful when you used your abilities?" Michiru released her hands and ran them along her shoulders, "That is why I was training without them before hand, to be able to be skilled at something." Haruka felt her hands roaming her shoulders and arms and enjoyed the warmth it brought, "Well I suppose you were right, though I still don't want to see you hurt Michi." brushing her thumb against her cheek. Michiru shivered at the touch, "I'll live Haruka, this isn't thr first bruise I've gotten from training." Haruka ran her thumb across her lower lip, "The first I cought anyways, which is more than enough."

Michiru became lost in her smallest of touches, before she remembered what Haruka came down here for originally, "Hey, didn't you say earlier that you had something for me?" Haruka snapped out of her trance, "Right, yeah we received a package for you from Neptune." Michiru smiled at the news, "What type of package?" as curiosity coursed through her. Haruka smiled, "It was personal belongings of your mother. Father sent for something to help figure out what's been going on with your memory, and thought maybe something was written down, or among your mother's things." Michiru cheered with excitement, "Well what are we waiting for, I want to see. Let's go!" as she swam over to the edge and hopped out. Haruka chuckled at the excitement and how fast she had gotten out. She made her way over with Michiru already dressed and climbing the stairs, "Come on slow poke." as she continued going up. Haruka rolled her eyes, "I'm not a fish like you Michi." she teased and hauled herself out before easily catching up to her.

With Haruka's fast pace and Michiru's excitement, both made it to her room rather quickly. Haruka excused herself to go change from her wet clothes before joining her. Michiru nodded and went to do the same. Michiru opened the door and spotted the box on the vanity filling her with excitement. She quickly went into her closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt to be comfortable in after her training today. It wasn't long after she had changed that Haruka entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She was watching as Michiru already grabbed the box and was sitting down on her bed cross legged with the box now in front of her. Haruka hopped up and sat across from her, Michiru couldn't help but shiver in excitement, "What do you think is in here?" she asked. Haruka shrugged, "No idea, lets find out." as she watched Michiru quickly open it. Michiru slid the lid off and set it aside before her eyes widened with delight, "Wow!" was all she managed to muster. Haruka peeked inside, there were many different items, from beautiful sea detailed combs and brushes, to beautiful royal gem necklaces, as well as bottles of perfume. Michiru pulled items out one at a time, her fingers tracing over the fine details etched in everything, "This is incredible, though not sure how this can help me remember things."

Haruka smiled, "I think it was meant to help you in more of a calming way, things that belonged to your mother that you can have in a way to hold onto your memory of her. Now this on the other hand," as she pulled out a blue leather book, "may be a good key source." as she held it out to Michiru. Michiru looked down at it, "Her journal?" as she took it from Haruka and carefully opened the pages. Both eyed the beautiful Neptunain writing as it filled the pages, Michiru smiled as her fingers traced over the letters, "This is incredible, it's like I have a piece of her here with me aside from this." her hand holding the pendant around her neck. Haruka smiled, "You will always have something there to remind you of her Michi, I have things of my mother's too. It's always a good thing to have something to help remind you of her."

Michiru sighed with content, "Indeed it is, it feels nice." as she soon turned to the first page of her mother's diary and shifted in her spot. Haruka watched as Michiru turned around and leaned against her, "I can honestly say this too feels nice. I feel like we've been separated for much longer with you training in secret these past few days." Michiru tilted her chin up to look up at her, "I like this too. I'm sorry for not telling you originally, but I wanted to be sure of what I was doing before having you worry about something else about me." resting her palm up to Haruka's cheek. Haruka brushed her hand across hers, "I suppose I can forgive you." she teased. Michiru rolled her eyes, "How nice of you." as she settled back down to read over the pages. Haruka just ran her fingers through her long aqua tresses as she got herself comfortable as well. Michiru hummed in content, "I am curious as to what we will find." Haruka nodded, "Same. I don't like the sounds of this entity, and from what I remember, you were in danger before and sure are now as well."

Michiru felt her body tense before she wrapped her hand around hers, "Haruka, it will be fine. Now please just try and relax with me." as she smiled at her reassuringly. Haruka nodded, Michiru was always good at settling her raging storms whenever she peaked. Michiru turned the pages as she read, "This goes so far back, before she met my father it seems." as she continued reading. Haruka peeked down, "I see, though I cannot read that very well, looks like older Neptunian language." Michiru nodded, "It is. Says here she was to meet my father in the next couple of weeks. Looks like it was a betrothal, though not surprised. Obviously she was nervous about meeting the guy, but knew she had to." as she continued reading. As she did, Michiru laughed over a few things, Haruka was keen on listening, "Looks like my father was a winner, and apparently oh so gorgeous." continuing to giggle about her young mother swooning over him.

Haruka chuckled herself, "Well apparently things ended up going very well since you came about and all." she teased. Michiru choked slightly, "Geeze Haruka, I don't need to visualize such things. Speaking of that, I'm going to skip over a few of these pages." as her face turned pink over the details of her mother's wedding night and following activities. Haruka laughed, "Yeah don't think I want to hear such things either. I'd rather just experience that personally instead." she let slip before she realized it. Michiru looked up wide eyed at her, "What!?" Haruka panicked, "I meant when the time came about-you know to share that with someone, not now!" causing the heat to rise in her cheeks. Michiru laughed, " Haruka I've never seen you so red before, never knew you to be so shy of such a topic." Haruka playfully shoved Michiru off all flustered, "I'm not shy, I just don't say it out loud like that. There's a difference." she pouted. Michiru rolled over and sat up, "I know, but obviously it's on your mind, or else why would you have said it?" she teased.

Haruka crossed her arms, "I never said it wasn't, I just-fuck Michi can we talk about something else now?" really wanting to change the subject matter. Michiru giggled and crawled over to her, "It's only a natural thing Ruka, why should you be so shy about something like that. I mean, I'm sure once you've found the right person, it will be truly an easy thing not to get embarrassed over." Haruka felt her heart literally wanting to leap out from her chest with how Michiru was acting towards her, if only she really knew. Michiru noticed, and continued to tease "Now look who's being shy about themselves around the other." pressing her lips to her cheek. Haruka felt the electric shock to her skin the moment she felt her warm lips there, her body completely froze over. Was Michiru just teasing her, or did she truly know what she felt? Michiru gently brushed her lips gracefully across her cheekbone, her jawline, then up to her lips gently before pulling back, feeling her adrenaline taking over her actions. She really felt alive with Haruka like this, right now.

Michiru stared at the cobalt eyes of Haruka, they held so much inside, but her mind was forcing her to do the opposite, run from it. She saw her body tremble, she looked to be fighting an inner battle, "I cannot say I have ever seen you so tense Haruka. Do I scare you?" Haruka barely heard her, but swallowed hard before responding, "No, I just-" her words failing her once again. Michiru moved closer, Haruka panicked slightly and ended up on her back, Michiru easily crawling over her, "Are you sure about that?" she asked again. Haruka grunted, trying to keep herself contained, Michiru was driving her into madness. Haruka managed to half sit up against her, "Very sure. I just can't Michi, I don't want to risk losing you with me being to forward again." Michiru looked into her storm clouded eyes, she was holding back so much, "Am I reading too much into this Haruka? Is it wrong for me to feel like this with you?" feeling her body grow with an intense desire towards the woman beneath her. Haruka swallowed again, "What feeling is that Michiru?" afraid she will hear the worst from Michiru. She knew they liked each other, but this was something above them still, or so she thought.

Michiru pressed her lips to Haruka's, feeling the flame inside her take life. Haruka responded easily, her own fire just as ignited, but was afraid to go further. Michiru had already once made that clear she was afraid of ruining what they finally managed to discover with each other the moment Haruka was barely dressed. Yet here now, Michiru was acting completely on instinct, she spoke in between kisses, "Michi. We should. Slow down." Michiru pulled back, now she became afraid, her hand clutching Haruka's shirt, "I-I'm sorry, now I am the one that went to fast." feeling slightly ashamed. Haruka watched her back off and sit on her bent legs, "Michiru, no, I just-dammit it why can't I just say anything for once." getting frustrated. Michiru noticed and reached for her, "Don't speak then, use your actions, say it without words." Haruka sat herself up onto her knees as well, taking hold of her hands to bring them to her lips, "I'm afraid of what those actions may do Michi." kissing her fingers delicately.

Michiru watched Haruka continue to kiss her hands, her wrists, her breathing becoming ragged, "Ruka." she gasped. Haruka looked up at her, from where her lips paused on her wrist, hearing Michiru's need in her voice. Michiru was unable to to turn away as she made eye contact, watching Haruka watch her, feeling her teeth graze against the frail skin of her wrist. Haruka was unable to stop herself from moving slowly up her arm, the way Michiru's breathing was increased slightly, her lips parted as air seemed to be deserting her. Haruka slipped her other hand down around her waist, into her lower back, tugging her towards her. Michiru easily obliged, feeling herself pressed up against the warrior in front of her. Haruka moved her lips into the arch of her neck, kissing and suckling with need, Michiru gasped and arched against her. Both of their hearts were hammering within them the moment they became so close. Haruka was following her instincts as well, using her actions to speak to Michiru. MIchiru felt one of her hands clutching Haruka's arm, her second hand searching for the other. Haruka pulled back to press her lips to Michiru's a moment, her breathing coming out shakily, "This need for you, it's growing stronger Michi." she panted.

Michiru found what her hand was searching for, grasping Haruka's loose hand that was cradling her neck, "I know, as is mine. I can't take it Ruka, I want you to touch me more." she pleaded, guiding Haruka's hand to her chest. Haruka felt her voice hitch in her throat the moment she felt Michiru's breast within her grasp, Michiru holding her there. She stared down at the woman in front of her, unsure at first, but felt herself giving in to Michiru's desires. Michiru pulled Haruka back down to kiss her, moaning slightly as she felt Haruka begin to fondle her through her shirt. Haruka was stunned at how suddenly things had shifted between them, but soon forgot everything around her as she felt Michiru's tongue playing for entrance, to which she easily granted access to. Both became so lost and molded into the other, Haruka felt her primal instincts begin to surface and was about to press further until a loud knock was heard at the door. Both girls lept apart panting from their act of lust and glanced over to the door. Gran's voice was heard from the other side, "It's time for dinner you two! Hurry up and get downstairs already." as she walked away.

Haruka let out a shaky sigh before glancing back to Michiru, her breath looked to have been completely stolen from her, "Lost track of time it seems." trying to lighten the mood. Michiru tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear, trying to regain her sanity, "So it would seem." she smiled. Haruka couldn't help, but noticed just how flushed Michiru looked, her lips slightly swollen from their previous actions, "You look so tempting right now, but I don't need Gran barging in this round." Michiru blushed slightly at the thought, "I am just glad she hadn't now." letting out a small laugh. Haruka hopped off her bed and helped Michiru do the same, holding her to her, "Should we get to dinner then?" Michiru leaned her head against her chest, sighing with content, "I suppose we should." lacing her fingers through Haruka's. Haruka smiled and tugged them both along out of the room, "Let's go then." as they exited and made their way down to the dining hall.

* * *

Later that evening, Haruka had decided to turn in early herself after Michiru already turned in from the night. Since Haruka was now aware of her training, they discussed how Haruka would be able to train Michiru with using their abilities instead. Her father was very keen on the idea and agreed to have something done up for them to help aid with Michiru's water abilities and make it a fair playing field. Haruka knew it would take some time, but also mentioned to help train her along with Haruka's trainer. She didn't like the idea of Michiru taking a beating with anyone, but also had to agree to not go easy on her either. Michiru turned in early knowing that tomorrow was another day of it, but this time Haruka was going to be up with her and wanted to be well rested. Haruka also took that as a reason to turn in early as well, since she was never to keen on waking up that early.

She had made her way up to her room, her mind completely on other things still. Somehow they managed to get through dinner after being suddenly interrupted without questions. Michiru had taken a moment to gain her composure being still flushed in the face. Haruka was just the same, but could have easily used her run earlier as a reason. She yanked her door open and shut it behind her before she fell back onto her bed in a heave. She let out an exasperated sigh, her mind still thinking about everything that happened. The way they kissed with such need for the other, she had no idea Michiru was feeling such until now. The way Michiru needed her touch, actually pleading for it, being able to touch her in such a manner. Haruka had touched her so intimately unlike before, and Michiru completely and willingly accepted her.

Haruka shivered as her thoughts replayed in her mind over and over. She needed to cool off and hauled herself from the bed to do just that. She entered her bathroom turning the light on and getting her shower running, keeping the temperature on low. After removing her clothes and stepping in, she let out a sigh of relief as the cool water rolled over her. Usually she wouldn't want the water so cold, but felt it was needed to keep such heated desires at bay. Though theoretically it seemed like it would work, but reality was, she felt her desire for Michiru grow. After their little game, Haruka wasn't sure just how far Michiru wanted to go, and again her rational fear of not wanting to destroy what they have kicked back in. Haruka sighed as the water became too cold to handle and switched it back to hot. She never thought she would get anywhere with Michiru like this, much less get to actually touch her so intimately. Haruka let out a sigh and decided to just back off, it was only making her more uncomortable with the feelings being to much to handle.

Haruka shut the water off and dried off before yanking on a t-shirt and boy cut underwear. She flipped the switches to the lights off and climbed into her bed. Her hands resting behind her head, staring off into the vast dark skies revealed in her ceilings. She needed to make sure this, whatever it was, between her and Michiru moved steadily. She was not about to ruin everything they have and would take it easy. Today was indeed incredible feeling Michiru in such a manner, feeling her hunger for her was mind blowing, but again speed was not Haruka's friend now. She felt her eyelids shift close, her thoughts and promises she would make to Michiru filled her mind as she was falling asleep. Michiru meant so much to her, she needed to keep her at a safe distance again, afraid she might push to hard on her feelings as actions and hurt Michiru. That she could not allow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

Michiru decided it was best for her to turn in for the night early, since not only was she to be up early in the morning for training, she will also be training with Haruka. She was nervous, but not at the same time. She had no idea what to expect from either party, most of all Haruka. She highly doubted she had a complete plan, but then again she would probably wing it and just hit her with it, literally. Michiru knew she was good at thinking things up on the spot when it came to fighting and running a planet, but unfortunately when it came to them it was different. Knowing she would more than likely be exhausted before her day even began, once in her room, she was unable to shut her mind off. So much had happened with receiving things from her mother and then what she and Haruka managed to discover with each other. Michiru felt her body shiver at the memories before getting interrupted for dinner. She couldn't believe all she had done, admitted to, and acted upon with Haruka in a matter of minutes, yet she wasn't ashamed of what they did.

Michiru remembered the feel of Haruka responding to her desires, the way she would bend to her needs. A faint smile spread on her lips as she laid in her bed, a soothing warmth had spread over her. She never knew that she could feel like this around Haruka, but she was definitely embracing it, welcoming it. Haruka was obvious about her true desires, but she knew that she needed to be coaxed out into acting on them. Michiru knew that Haruka was holding back for her need to protect her, though she wasn't sure what she needed protecting from since she felt the same. Unable to stop her mind from wandering and actually settling down for the night, she glanced over to her nightstand spotting the journal. She carefully picked it up and opened up to where she had sort of left off. Perhaps this could distract her from rekindling a fire she didn't need lit at the moment.

She went back over to the beginning, before her mother was to meet her father. She remembered something about training and her abilities. She flipped to page three, and read the material:

 _Saturday_

 _It would only seem fitting that I would also still need to practice my Deep Submerge attack. Once the figured out I could wield such ability just the other day, today was all about seeing if I could even master it. Apparently this is one of the strongest of what my powers could do aside from the usual. Not many were able to wield it, let alone use it in combat. It seems to be passed down, but not many can harness it's true power. I never felt so exhausted when attempting this attack, if anything I feel so weak from using it. My mother keeps assuring me that I may be able to surpass what others couldn't, but i fear I will also be the one to use this as a means of last defense. I am still shaking from exhaustion, perhaps I shall call it a night and rest. I am sure I will be back at it again tomorrow._

Michiru read further about what she could discover about her abilities. Apparently her mother seemed to be on the right track, she was able to wield such power, but it would weaken her the more she used it. It seems she was asked to actually wield it in a combat situation which ended badly. Her mother was knocked unconscious for several days after using it to its full power. Michiru shivered at the idea, and remembered when her mother used it the final night she was there to protect her. Knowing it was meant for an extreme emergency, the fact that she used it in the end to get her out of Neptune, she was curious when she will find answers about this entity. She kept reading further down the pages, finding an appropriate place for after her wedding and after being with her father for a while.

 _Monday_

 _Today seemed to be off to such a rough start. I was feeling completely ill and was sent to rest for most of the day by my husband. He was very concerned for my well being, as always such a kind and caring man I ended up marrying, that he sent for the best physician on the planet. It was later in the day when they arrived, my husband was obviously in a state of distress, even I became concerned when I was unable to keep anything down and felt more weak than ever. I was soon relieved when the physician had checked on me and gave me an answer. I couldn't have been more thrilled to have found out I am with child, our very first. I couldn't wait to tell him that he will soon have a son/daughter, a future heir to the Neptune throne. I cannot wait for the day to come when I can meet you my little one, though you have given me quite some trouble to start, but this is normal for pregnancy so I am told, I could do without such sickness my darling. Until another day._

Michiru continued, unable to contain the curiosity.

 _Thursday_

 _It was a very long, painful day, but at last I finally have you in my arms my darling. Your father is already making ways with the celebration among our people. I haven't seen your father so happy since the day I married him. He will go to the ends of the earth for you my little one, as will I. I never knew something so small could have such a power over us, filling us both with such joy and love. I don't think either of us were prepared for this, but yet here you are. I will keep this brief for I cannot bare the thought of leaving you out of my arms for so long, my Michiru._

 _Sunday_

 _It was another wild adventure in the palace. Today we celebrated another birthday, hard to believe we now have a 5 year old who is a restless as the seas that surround us. I see many great things in your future, you are already so strong at such a young age, Michiru. I so wish you could enjoy your childhood longer, you were not meant to be like this now and so young. It is painful for me to witness what you are already becoming. You will be so strong my love, I wish I could take this burden from you. I long for you to be able to play and be the child you ought to be right now. I fear with each passing year, you will be stronger than the last, it is only a matter of time before more of your abilities will become known. Your father is working so hard to keep others from knowing, but our priest has already been made aware. He wants to start your training now, I cannot allow that to happen, you deserve your childhood._

Michiru read her mother's despair in her writing. Her mother was so upset by her abilities surfacing before their time. She tried to recall anything, but was unable to. She had no idea of her abilities until just a few days ago, let alone she had actually discovered them way too soon. She continued reading more.

 _Tuesday_

 _Today was a day I wish I could forget as easily as you had my dear. So much power from such small hands, I knew you shouldn't have started training now. Your father insisted that it could be for the best, as well as that damn priest. You are treated like such an object of power, I do not like the way he plays with you. You are meant to be a child, not a weapon. I fear your father is blinded from the truth, I cannot reach him like I used to. I get told what the priest wants to hear, Michiru is too powerful, she needs to train, she could surpass my abilities, there has never been a more powerful creation with the capability to overthrow anything with the sea. I say this is complete bull, I already knew what you could be capable of, I never wanted it unleashed. Today proved that when a tsunami destroyed an abandoned village like it was like the toy blocks you play with. You are only seven and already so destructive with your powers, when you are meant to do good by them. You are to protect the innocent, not to play destruction. I will speak to my husband when that damn priest is no longer present. I need him to hear me, for I fear of what he may try and do with you._

 _Just as I expected, he allowed that priest to do his bidding with you, leading you to destroy such things. Your father had no clue that this was going on, the priest had easily denied this and when we confronted Michiru about this, she couldn't remember anything. She insisted that she and the priest went for a picnic and she drank a magic potion that was colorful. I never knew such rage could exist in both of our souls as we had the guards bring him forth. He had used a dark magic potion that existed in some realm of outer space beyond our borders and gave it to our child. It completely wiped her memory of the event. That damn priest is finally where he belongs, imprisoned and sentenced to a trial. All I can do is watch over her, praying that nothing else will come of this._

Michiru read about the misery she had caused, but held no memory of it. Her head was beginning to throb, but wanted to know more. She felt closer to something finally.

 _Sunday_

 _It appears as if a silent prayer was answered despite what that man did to Michiru. She has no recollection of anything, including her abilities. Perhaps this could help prolong her abilities from surfacing and progressing any further. For once I feel at peace seeing her being the child she needs to be. It has been several months since the incident, and a trial is to be held again at the end of the week. He escaped once and I feared for my daughter, he has his eyes set on her, he wants her so badly, her powers, her strength. Thankfully he was caught by the end of the day, swearing he will have what he says belongs to him. Like hell he will ever lay a finger on Michiru as long as both my husband and I are around. I'd rather see him dragged to the bottom of the sea than await his trial. For now, Michiru can be at peace, awaiting for the right time when she can harness her abilities._

Michiru shivered as she read over the words of this priest's ideas. It sickened her.

 _Wednesday_

 _Today was a day of excitement, the day we finally united with Uranus, our friend and ally in previous years, now officially sealed with approval. It has been long overdo, but we were able to combine our forces and become even stronger as a planet for both sides. I pray that it could be a place of sanctuary for either of us in times of need, never hoping that it would ever have to come to that. Right now we can only offer peace and help as they mourn over the loss of their Queen. I fear for their daughter to have to grow up without a mother, it pains me to think of such things, being a mother myself. After things settle, we both want to arrange a meeting and gather together since it has been years. How wonderful would it be for our children to meet and perhaps grow together? Only time can tell whenever we can get that chance to finally meet up._

Michiru felt the pain in her chest, she would have met Haruka under different circumstances, but she is afraid to read what will soon be the reason why that didn't happen.

 _Friday_

 _I feel like time it against us. It was just brought to our attention that the priest we finally thought we were rid of had escaped his place of isolation. We fear for Michiru's safety more than ever, she is only two years away from training in a more proper way than before. Her powers haven't surfaced since the day he gave her that potion, but I fear he knows the true answer as to why. What else had he given her that day to not only forget, but also manage to keep them at bay? She had been so strong and unable to contain her use of the waters way before her time, now she can easily sit by a body of water and it not even budge? Despite her not knowing, she should still have managed something being as strong as she is. We have guards on constant watch, Michiru is obviously scared as to why she is being constantly monitored. I don't wish this for her, she never deserved any of this. I just pray that they find him before he gets to her. I fear for the three years he had been imprisoned, he will stop at nothing to have her in his grasp. I hope Uranus is ready, I fear we may be calling upon them for help very soon._

Michiru felt like her head was going to explode. It hurt so bad as she tried to remember things, but there was nothing left. No more answers, no more entries. Glancing at the days, it would seem that two nights later, the last memory she could recall was the night of her parent's deaths. The night she was sent to Uranus, the night her parent's died saving her from the priest's hands. She felt the tears fall from her face, her hand clutching the pendant tightly. She assumed this was the key to her memory loss, but in fact it was only the key in protecting her from him. He had caused her memory loss from the past, and the knowledge of her abilities. Right now she wish she had the answer to why her powers were able to surface after all these years of them laying dormant. She also knew if she used them, it could aid in him finding her, was there a link to all this? She had no idea as she dropped the book down on her bed, she needed to get out, not caring what time of the night it was.

She quickly and quietly made her way down the dimly lit halls and desperately wanted to reach the cavern waters. She felt so lost and needed something of comfort. She pushed the doors open and walked down the familiar stairwell, not needing the light to find her way. She reached the bottom and fell to her knees at the edge meeting the water. Tears fell, as she thought of all the words her mother had written down, finally some answers had been made, but more new questions were left in their wake. She hugged herself, "Mother, father you died saving me, to protect me, I wish you hadn't. I wish you were here with me, I need you now, I'm so lost." she cried, her tears reaching the waters causing ripples. She slipped her legs out from under her, her body slipping into the cool water, she allowed it to consume her. Her body slid beneath the water as it surrounded her, it held her, comforted her. As she felt herself sink further, inside her heart she felt a new fire grow steadily inside, making itself know. She opened her eyes, to see a faint blue glow which seemed to come from her forehead, feeling something buried so deep within her awaken.

She felt the air around her as she surfaced, feeling her body emerge from the waters and now standing above it. She soon felt hatred towards the priest that took her parents from her, took her memories, his desires towards her. She wanted him to know she was not afraid of him, and that she will get back at him for all that he has done. Her feet easily stood on top of the water, the water beginning to splash roughly around her the more she thought of everything. A slight rumble was heard beneath her as the surrounding water broke the cavern floor the more she felt her pain and anger rise.

* * *

Haruka was dead asleep when things began to go wrong. She heard the rumbling and brought her to her feet quickly. Outside she heard guards shouting about trying to get order and find out what was going on. Haruka yanked her door open to see Michiru's door across from hers was open. She ran over and peered inside to find the room vacant, the familiar journal left opened on her bed. Panicked now she ran down the hall, running into her father along the way, "What's going on? What the hell is happening? Is it a storm, or something?" Her father shook his head, "I don't know Haruka, it's coming from under the palace it seems. Where's Michiru?" Haruka shrugged, "Her room is empty, but if it's coming from under the palace-" she froze thinking that Michiru was in danger. If she had seek out refuge in her cavern and this rumbling and ever growing echo of destruction was happening down there, she took off running, afraid of what danger Michiru might be in.

"Haruka wait!"

Ignoring her father, she flew like the wind down the stairs with ease, she had to get down there if Michiru was possibly down there. She spotted the open doors, her fears becoming a reality, "No!" as she ran to go down, hearing her father running behind her to catch up. She hit the wall opposite the open door before going down, the rumbling and cracking was obviously coming from down here. She ran harder, "Michiru!" calling out to her in hopes she was ok. She reached the bottom and froze at the sight before her, "Michiru?" as she controlled her breathing. Before her she saw Michiru standing out on the water, it was obviously irritated as it splashed about roughly around her and the edges. She saw the cracking of the cavern in various places, the water easily breaking through it. Michiru just stood there, Haruka called out to her, "Michiru!"

Michiru snapped her head at the call of her name, snapping her back to reality, "Haruka?" as everything around them ceased. Haruka tried to take everything in, but soon panicked when Michiru collapsed beneath the water. She heard her father behind her, "Haruka be careful!" as he watched her dive into the waters. Haruka swam hard towards the bottom grasping hold of Michiru, yanking them both back to the surface. She gasped once she came up holding her lithe body against hers, "It's ok Michiru, I got you." as she hauled them both back to the edge. Haruka's father reached for the smaller woman, hauling her out, as Haruka then hauled herself out. She crawled over desperately checking for a pulse, "Michiru!" her voice cracking. Her father gripped her shoulder, "She's fine Haruka, she's still breathing. She's just unconscious. Let's bring her upstairs, I will send for a physician."

Haruka carefully scooped her up into her arms, noticing something beneath her bangs covering her face. She carefully brushed them aside and gasped, "What the hell?" Her father looked down, "She has truly awaken now. Get her upstairs, I will be up shortly." Haruka glanced down at the symbol in the center, "What do you mean awakened?" Her father smiled reassuringly, "That is the Neptune symbol of power, she has awakened her powers more officially now. Which explains the little chaos we awoke to. Your's will eventually do the same once you have found your true purpose with them. Now go." Haruka nodded and took her upstairs as quickly as she could. Michiru moaned against her chest, Haruka hushed her, "Shh it's ok Michi, I got you." as she continued to climb the stairs.

Haruka finally made it to her room and laid her down, Michiru was coming to more now, taking in her surroundings. Haruka held her to her, "Hey, welcome back." Michiru looked up at her, "What's going on? Why am I soaking wet?" trying to recall all that happened. Haruka looked at her with a chuckle, "It seems you decided to scare the entire palace and go for a late night swim while you were at it." Michiru sat up before feeling weak and falling over, Haruka catching her, "Easy now." Michiru felt her body leaning against Haruka's, "What happened, I feel so tired." Haruka rubbed her hand gently against her arm, "I'm not entirely sure either Michi. We all woke up to this rumbling and shaking sound down in the cavern it turns out, found you out on the water, literally standing on it, and then you passed out when I called out to you. Then there was the Neptune symbol on your forehead." Michiru sat there and listened, as she did, she felt her memories coming back to her, "I remember going down there, I managed to finish reading the journal, I know more things now, but now new questions are needing answers that cannot be found in there." pointing towards the journal.

Haruka eyed it then back down at her, she went to speak, but heard her father enter the room, "How are things in here? I see you are awake Michiru, how are you feeling?" as he stood next to them. Michiru sat up with a little help from Haruka, "I feel ok, not like before." Her father nodded, "Well, it seems your powers are truly awakened now, tell me child, what got you into such a state of dismay down there?" Michiru frowned, "I finished reading my mother's journal, so much happened and so much pain was all I felt, it was too much. I seeked refuge down there and just remember feeling so hurt and lost and soon it was replaced by something worse." she felt her body shiver at the memory of how she felt. It was like a caged monster breaking loose, all she wanted to do was avenge her family and take out this so called priest. Haruka watched the two converse, her father continued, "Michiru, I must advise that you be very careful. It seems you are aware of your abilities now more than ever, and now that you awoken said powers, you must not let your emotions guide them. I will do what I can to help you, but in the end it will be up to you." resting a hand on her shoulder.

Haruka glanced up at him, "I will do what I can as well." trying to reassure Michiru. She nodded, "I understand, I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." Haruka shook her head, "It's fine, nothing like a good jump start in the middle of the night, you did that once before to us, brings back memories." she smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Her father chuckled, "Indeed, but at least everything has calmed down. I am going to turn back in for the night. You two try and rest as well." as he made his way out. Haruka shifted out from under Michiru, "One second, I need to ask him something before he goes." as she followed. Michiru nodded and laid herself onto her bed.

Haruka followed her father out to the hall, "Wait! How was all that physically possible? I've never seen something like that before." Her father sighed, "I haven't either, I just heard of it. I knew Michiru was strong with her abilities, her parents confided in me seeking help at one point, but I never imagined they were that strong. That was something minor to what she could have done Haruka. We have to help her use this strength carefully, she could easily destroy the simplest of things if persuaded the wrong way." Haruka frowned, "I take it that is why this thing is after her?" Her father nodded, "I don't know much, just that they were seeking help at one point when she was just five years old. She already showed the signs of her powers so young. It is frightening when a child that young harnesses something so great and not the slightest idea how to handle it. I did what I could to help, but things had calmed down suddenly after one of their priests intervened too much on their behalf." Haruka glanced at him, "A priest? You think that is the same entity that's after her now?"

He nodded, "I want to say that it would seem possible, yes. He was exiled a few years before the night her parents were murdered. I never knew what became of him, just that she was brought here out of our alliance." Haruka sighed, "Well, now what do we do?" He smiled reassuringly, "We do what we have done, help her, guide her, show her the way. She is strong Haruka, just like you. You know how to keep things at bay, you were taught how, long before you reached the discovery of your powers. Your mother and I sensed you were strong like Michiru, but you didn't show them the way she had. That priest intervened and assisted in showing those powers, that much I feel in my gut is right. It is rare that a child shows early signs like that, but to have been able to unleash them is something that was forced on her without her parent's knowledge. I believe her mother realized that the night she was trying to escape, but Michiru will not have known that."

Haruka nodded, "Tell me how to help her, please." feeling so lost in the ability to aid the one she cared most about. Her father smiled, "Get some rest, we will take the steps necessary in the morning. I will provide assistance as well with her. Right now, she needs you. I will see you in the morning." as he walked away. Haruka slumped slightly before she went back into the room. Michiru was laying on the bed, already asleep, she smiled in relief at how content she was. She walked over and gently nudged her, "Michi, wake up." she called out to her calmly. Michiru groaned and opened her eyes a little, "Why?" Haruka helped her to sit up, "Because you are wearing soaking wet clothes still, you need dry ones." Michiru sat up on her own and stretched slightly, "I guess so." she yawned.

Haruka chuckled and went to her closet and grabbed dry ones for her, "Can you manage?" Michiru looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, just really tired right now Ruka." as she yanked at the stubborn material clinging to her body. Haruka watched in amusement before helping her yank it over her head, "Better?" she teased. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah." as she pulled the dry one on. She yanked her pants off and kicked them into the corner and grabbed the shorts she was brought and pulled them on. Michiru then crawled back under the blankets, "Stay with me please?" she whispered. Haruka smiled and slid next to her, "Of course." feeling Michiru lean against her, her head resting in the crook of her neck, "Night Ruka." she hummed as she drifted back asleep. Haruka wrapped her arms around her, "Night Michi." as she kissed her forehead gently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Author note: Sorry guys this one took me forever to write, hit a major increase in work and man I got tired. That and my brain literally was failing me with writing this chapter to a point where I am ok with putting it on here, yet I'm still beating my brain over it cause I don't feel like it's that great. Anyways I will stop now and we can just move on lol.**

A few days have passed, and every morning, Michiru and Haruka were up early and trained outside the palace walls. It was soon discovered that the two were growing in strength and actually broke down one of the surrounding walls, when Haruka's father decided it would be better to shift them further out. It was also discovered after their first day, that Michiru was not needing actual water for her to summon the Deep Submerge attack, or a few wave/water attacks that were similar. Michiru happened to be curious to try and use the ability, just to see if she was able to like her mother, and found out she was able to indeed: hence the broken wall. Haruka and her father were completely stunned at how strong Michiru was, but continued training as planned. Haruka found it as challenge, and continued to push herself, as well as Michiru, in their combat. The two would go at it for hours, with some guidance from her father and the trainer, Edmond.

Today the two were heated as they reached their third hour, Haruka easily using the winds around her to aid in trying to knock Michiru down from where she managed to hold steady. Michiru felt the force of the winds hit her, but managed to leap down to the ground with grace to play on the same level as Haruka like she had wanted. With a smirk, Haruka lunged forward with great speed and swiftness, bringing her sword around to knock Michiru down. Michiru lept aside and blocked with her own, but felt the wind sweep under her feet, staggering her. Haruka enjoyed hearing their blades clash together, it brought her such a rush, and Michiru was easily catching on, but her lack of skill compared to her's gave her the upper hand still. Michiru felt her knee scrape the ground as she parried Haruka's next swing with just enough time to jump back up. Michiru watched Haruka steady herself ready for another go, "You are definitely improving Michi, but as promised, I am not going to go easy on you." she taunted.

Michiru grinned, "Perfect, it will make it much more enjoyable when I knock you down," as she managed to summon a wall of water from behind Haruka, "like so." Haruka felt the force knock her forward to her knees, she grunted as the pressure kept her down slightly before it ceased, "Well played Michiru." she smirked. Edmond had been watching and monitoring their progress, "Point to Michiru. I advise that today's session is now over, until tomorrow. Rest up you two, you're going to need it." as he made his way back towards the weapons storage. Michiru walked over to Haruka and helped her to her feet, "That was great Haruka, you almost had me again." Haruka chuckled as she stood back up, "Yeah, I guess I have to let you to win a few matches every now and then." Michiru giggled, "Oh you'll _let_ me will you?" meeting her teasing stare.

"Alright you two, get inside and cleaned up."

Both of them looked over to her father and smiled, he returned it, "Michiru you have definitely improved these past few days and are growing stronger. Haruka you are definitely strong in your abilities, but have grown comfortable with them, don't let that be your downfall." placing a hand on her shoulder. Haruka nodded, "Never going to happen." she retorted with high confidence. He frowned, "Haruka, even the greatest have a weakness at some point, it's only natural. You must find that desire deep inside, that one that will make you peak all your other abilities." Haruka and Michiru glanced at him with interest, he continued, "I suppose I can teach you both a new lesson. I have been doing some research myself, in hopes of providing aid to you Michiru. It seems fitting as of late, with what I have discovered." Both women were completely tuned in and he motioned for them to follow back inside to continue.

He took them to his study and watched as the two took a seat opposite to him. He pulled out several scrolls, Haruka eyed them, "What are those? They look ancient." Michiru also stared at them as he unrolled them. He placed them out next to the other, "These are indeed old, but history none the less. You see, after Michiru's Neptune symbol appeared I looked further into it. It's not something that has happened in over several centuries." as he pointed out an area on the scroll. Michiru gasped when she saw the symbol on the scroll, it was of Neptune. Haruka glanced down, "What exactly does this mean?" He continued, "Long ago, there were the beginning era's of the planets Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto coming into existence. Three new powerful planets that emerged into our solar system, showing great strength and powerful entities, giving birth to what we are today. The three new planets also brought forth three new powerful leaders. Uranus held the great, powerful winds, was the protector of the vast skies and the heavens, Miranda became it's first chosen leader. Neptune was the planet of great and powerful oceans, as well as having the power over them, and being their protector, Triton became it's chosen leader. Planet Pluto unfortunately we don't have much more to go on, other than it is a lone ally of ours and only arises when the time is needed and they hold the power of time."

Both girls continued to listen, "Now these guardians were chosen by the planets themselves, granting them their great and powerful abilities, some similar to what we can do today. Things like shifting the winds and waters to aid in our capabilities are a few. Now as far as the larger callings of our powers, Deep Submerge and World Shaking, those aren't as well known anymore." Michiru recognized and was familiar with Neptune's planet power, but like Haruka, she was not aware of Uranus'. He continued, "Michiru I am sure you are familiar with the Deep Submerge, the night your mother used it, only few since the beginning, were ever able to harness that without it weakening them. You have shown that not only can you wield it yourself, but you are also unaffected when using it." Haruka chimed in, "So Michiru is capable of using stronger means of powers like the first chosen ruler of Neptune?" Her father nodded, "It would seem she can harness those powers from Neptune itself, not just like Triton. But the symbol of Neptune had me curious as to why it would appear as it had, which caused me to look further." as he pulled out another scroll.

He laid it out flat onto the table, "It took a lot to decipher this, but each ruler since the first have been blessed with the planets abilities with it being passed down through the bloodlines of Miranda and Triton. Each descendant was capable of their assigned powers, but since neither Uranus, nor Neptune specifically chose them, which made their powers scarce and limited when passing through the bloodlines. Lack of unity seemed to also be a key factor with their abilities." Haruka and Michiru glanced between each other, "Lack of unity?" He nodded, "When our planets first came about, the bond was strong, especially between Uranus and Neptune. Miranda and Triton were chosen by their assigned planets for a reason, they had created that bond of our planets together as one. They continued being that common friend and ally to each other, which made the planets prosper. Sadly when Triton passed due to unknown causes, Miranda soon followed. Our planets began to grow distant, the bond destroyed. We remained in contact over the centuries, but never once returned as allies like before. This is why the powers became so limitless among the leaders from past to present. Your parents and I both wanted to become allies and unite our planets once again, before you two were born. We made the agreement and began mending the bond once more, though it took a while after you two were young, we finally made it official. That first step we took I believe was what awoken those long forgotten strengths and abilities."

Haruka slumped back into her seat, "So because we became allies once again, our planets became strong again? In a way it brought back the same mindset our first rulers had believed, awoken it after all these centuries, bringing forth Michiru's capabilities." He smiled, "I believe so Haruka, it is the only explanation I can come up with. Haruka, I am most certain you are just as capable, just as strong as Michiru is, it's only a matter of when those will awaken in you. You two have grown so much over these years together, and what is blossoming from it, it's bringing Uranus and Neptune back alive. I can see great things for both our planet's futures." Michiru was at a loss for words as was Haruka. Both of them glanced back and forth between the each other, Haruka smiled, "Well, I guess we have at least that going for us. But we still need to figure out this priest business and what he wants to do with Michiru." feeling her hand clench at her side.

Her father nodded, "Indeed, but the fact that he seemed aware of this before, makes me wonder what else needs to be uncovered from the past. What more did this priest actually know? If these abilities of our planets can be awoken, what else has also awoken? What was the key source that ended Miranda and Triton long ago, and could that be what would reoccurred and brought forth to what happened ten years ago on Neptune? I only pray it doesn't continue anywhere else until we find more answers. No more blood needs to be shed in the chances of bringing back the chance of having unity and peace like it was when the planets first began." as he began rolling the scrolls. Haruka stood up, "Well we will continue training like we have been. Keep looking into things and see what more we can come up with. This information has provided so much aid already." Michiru nodded and stood next to Haruka, her hand holding hers, "I agree, I am sure we can find more. Even and when we can make the trip to Neptune, we may find more answers." The king smiled at the two, "I'm sure we will. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take care of a few more things for today. I will see you at dinner as always." as he made his way out.

Haruka gave Michiru's hand a small squeeze, "What a day, huh?" smiling down at her. Michiru returned it, "Indeed it has been. First training and now discovering I have awoken as Neptune, very weird." Haruka laughed, "Yeah not every day you discover you harness the abilities of your planet now is it?" Michiru rolled her eyes, "It's not funny, it's even more nerve wracking than it was before. Will things ever just slow down? I mean finding out my abilities is one thing, but being something that was once the very beginning and making of our planets? Talk about scary Haruka. I'd rather just deal with a mad priest." Haruka shrugged, "Technically you still are, but you have me and father like before. It's not like we're going to shun you." trying to relax her friend. Michiru sighed, "Not helping Haruka." as she walked out of the study with Haruka in tow. Haruka followed, "Michi, just relax. You are still the same as before." Michiru stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, with just a tad more crazy added to the mix with uncontrollable strength."

Haruka pulled her to her, Michiru resisted a little, "Yeah that may be true, but I enjoy that crazy, because it is still you Michi." Michiru sighed, resting her head against her chest, "I guess that makes you just as crazy for wanting to stick around it." Haruka chuckled, "Hey I don't mind, as long as I still have you, I'm fine with it all." Michiru looked up at her, "Thanks. Though I am curious about something." she said as she brushed a few of her loose blonde hairs from her brows, "Where is this mighty Uranus your father was talking about? Why am I the only one to have supposedly awakened?" Haruka shrugged, "I have no idea, probably being stubborn and refusing to wake up." she laughed. Michiru giggled, "That does sound a lot like you already." as she took a deep breath and sighed, her knows wrinkled slightly, "Though I think we need shower, but you could use one now." she playfully mocked her by waving her hand in front of her nose. Haruka snorted, "Oh really? I need a shower, come here." as she tugged her into her body once more for a hug.

Michiru squirmed, "Hey! I'm already dirty enough, stop making it worse." she laughed. Haruka held her tight, "You're the one who hugged me first, now apologize and I'll let go." she teased. Michiru rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes and pecked her lips gently, "Better?" Haruka smirked before pressing into her, capturing her lips more fully, receiving a small gasp from her. She pulled back after a second, "Now I am." as she pulled away completely. Michiru was left slightly dazed, "Always a tease Ruka. Now lets shower and relax, I am really starting to feel it from our long session today." Haruka nodded, "Same, but well worth it other wise." as they both departed to their rooms.

* * *

Haruka stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself as she made her way over to her sink. Taking her hand, she slid it across the mirror to wipe away the fogginess. She grabbed a spare towel and began to work on her hair slightly before deciding it was dry enough. She tossed it aside and grasped the sides of the sink as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Outside she felt composed and kept it together, inside felt like a complete wreck. She kept it together for Michiru's sake since she found out what seemed to be more to the mystery of her past. Her father telling her she is just as strong and capable as Michiru is, but yet she felt the same as before, further bothering her. Michiru had awoken as Neptune, a chosen individual that held all their planet's strengths and abilities, yet she was just the same old Haruka. Then this so called priest knew of Michiru's future it seemed, which further egged on her internal flame of frustration and anger.

She stared at the woman in the mirror, "How am I a supposed chosen one of Uranus? This is all just crazy." as she walked out to her room in a huff. She grabbed some loose fitting clothes from her closet and tossed them onto the bed. She hauled on her sports bra and underwear, before yanking on a pair of shorts and a tank, then slumping down onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind trying to make sense of everything today, no idea how Michiru was able to deal with it either. She knew they needed to find more information about this, especially with Michiru blessed beyond all measures with abilities that apparently have never been seen in centuries. She held her hands up, staring at them, remembering her father's words of forgotten powers, "World Shaking, eh? How can these hands hold something that powerful?" She had learned of the words of their planet's strongest ability, but was never taught to apply them in combat. No ruler in the past few decades was able to harness them, but yet her father said she could? She dropped her hands to her side, "Why now?"

 _"Because she will call upon yours."_

Haruka all, but lept up onto her bed, her eyes darting around the room. She was the only one in there, her breathing increased slightly being on edge, "Who's there?" obviously angered by the sudden voice.

 _"Funny, I saw her's, I should have known yours would follow."_

Haruka growled, "Show yourself you coward." as she stood to her feet, in a defense stance. She heard a low chuckle, but still her eyes failed to capture anything.

 _"I haven't felt this energy in such a long time. It's mouth watering."_

Haruka continued glancing around the room, "I said show yourself!" she shouted. Feeling a slight change in the air around her, it grew cold and dark, before she felt a strong force knock her across the room. She grunted as she staggered to her feet, spotting a dark figure across from her, her eyes narrowed. The dark golden eyes stared with glee back at her, "Such power inside you. It grows each passing day, waiting for the call of it's long lost partner. Oh I can feel it's presence lingering there, it smells wonderful." Haruka growled, "What the hell are you talking about, who are you!?" she demanded. The figure chuckled, "You already know that answer. I awoke the moment Michiru was born. I could feel the energy just flowing inside her, but yet I never thought to look for yours." he hissed. Haruka glared further, "You're that priest, the one after Michiru. Why!" He grinned, "All this time, my obsession for her, what she held inside her, it was all I could do not to just take her life away the moment she opened her eyes. I knew if I held out long enough, her power would only grow. It's only a matter of time before I come for her, to watch the life from her eyes slip away within my grasp and low and behold I will have your's as well. I just have to wait once more, I know she will call for you. Neptune always calls for Uranus, and Uranus always answers."

Haruka clenched her fist, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" growing frustrated with this thing dancing around her questions. He just snickered, realizing her emotions revealing themselves to him, "Oh I cannot wait to devour her powers once again. It will taste divine!" watching her eyes narrow. That had done it, Haruka charged with her swift abilities, only to catch nothing, "You stay away from her!" turning back around. Her eyes searching for the entity, hearing him chuckle in a dark corner of the other side. He stared at her mockingly, "That will be your downfall, Neptune will bring death upon you once again. Though I could just end you here and now, you are not Uranus yet. It would be so easy, but then again, your powers would taste just as divine. I will wait, I have been already, there is no rush. I enjoy prolonging this, it makes things taste so much sweeter." and then there was nothing.

Haruka gasped as she felt the air around her immediately return to normal. She felt her body shake and inhaled sharply, as she hadn't realized she hadn't been breathing properly before. Her body wracked with slight shivers, trying to cope with what just happened. She suddenly felt light headed and fell to her knees, "Shit!" she rasped. It wasn't long after when she heard her door burst open and immediately felt a familiar warmth wrap around her, "Haruka!?" She glanced up and saw Michiru holding her, her body trembling, "Michiru?" still feeling drained from before. Michiru hushed her, "It's ok, I'm here. Are you ok? What happened?" Haruka shook her head, "Yeah, but how did you-"

"I don't know! I was in my room when all of a sudden, something felt completely wrong. Something had happened to you, I felt your distress so to speak."

Haruka blinked a few times, "You felt me?"

Michiru nodded, "It sounds crazy I know, but I can't explain it. What was it Haruka? What tried to hurt you?" Haruka just shook her head, she didn't want to upset Michiru, "It was nothing. I was just thinking about earlier, things just bothered me and I got light headed from all of it." as she hauled herself to her feet. Michiru stood up next to her, eyeing her carefully, "Haruka, if there is something bothering you, I want to help. Don't shut me out." not entirely believing her story. Haruka gently pulled her to her chest and held her, "Michi, I'm fine, really. I am not shutting you out. I appreciate your concern, but nothing happened." trying to reassure her. Michiru sighed and pushed her away, "Fine. If you say you're fine, then whatever. I'm sorry to bother you." feeling her heart ache. Deep down, she felt something was wrong and could still sense it. Haruka watched as Michiru stood away from her, feeling hurt by the actions. She went to reach for her, but Michiru pulled back, "Haruka, I'm sorry, but-

"Michi please, please don't do this. I don't want to upset you with anything further."

Michiru stared at her, "Yet you are upsetting me by not being honest with me. I've never felt a connection like that with you before. Something like that doesn't just happen Haruka, not without a reason. So please, either just tell me the damn truth, or don't bother." she said crossing her arms. Haruka sighed in defeat, she didn't want to upset her with this priest showing himself to her this round. She needed to protect Michiru, she promised she would, but that was proving difficult. Silence grew between them, neither one knowing what to say next.

 _"Uh oh, there seems to be trouble in paradise once again."_

Both women felt the familiar dark sensation fill the room. Michiru felt her heart sink, but noticed Haruka on defense. She looked over at her, she was obviously aware of the voice, her body in distress. Michiru felt it once more, the same as before, had this been why, "Haruka?" Haruka glared at her, "Stay close Michiru." feeling an extreme amount of protectiveness. Michiru stared at her, "He did this to you." her voice shaking in anger and fear. Haruka glanced over to her, "Not the time Michiru, get behind me."

 _"Oh this is fun. Lies are always the key in the start of disturbances, before it leads to betrayal and death. Sounds so familiar to me."_

Haruka growled, "Shut up! Just shut up with your nonsense!" clenching her fist. Michiru stood next to her, "Don't listen to him! He's evil and twisted Haruka!" trying to calm her. Haruka felt her fist shake, and nearly shoved Michiru off when she felt her touch her gently. Michiru pulled back, "It's okay Haruka, don't let him get into your head." Haruka felt instant regret when she reacted the way she had towards Michiru.

 _"I only speak what is to come Haruka. End this now, she will be the death of you."_

Michiru gasped, feeling the pain in her heart, seeing Haruka equally afraid as she was. Haruka shook her head, "How dare you speak of her like that. Enough with your lies!" her eyes narrowed. They both heard him chuckle to himself, "I can end it for you if you'd like." his voice hissed in the darkness. Haruka felt her body shake with rage, "Like hell you will." freezing the moment she heard Michiru scream. She glanced behind her watching something dark wrap around Michiru's ankles yanking her to the ground. Haruka lept towards her, clutching her hand pulling her back, "Let go of her!" she yelled. It just snickered with delight, "This is just too much fun. I ended you before, I can do it again." Michiru yelled, "He's not real Haruka! He hasn't truly returned!" Haruka glanced down, reaching to remove the darkness from her legs. The priest taunted, "How can you be so sure Michi!?" he hummed. Michiru glared down, "You're a nightmare like before, you haven't amounted to anything yet. You're just a shadow creeping in the night, trying to divide us!"

A large growl was heard before a dark energy force launched at them, knocking Haruka back with a yelp of pain as she hit the wall. Michiru felt her restraints tighten and yanked her towards the darkness, she yelled out, "No!" The priest chuckled, "That doesn't mean I can't drag you to me right here, right now my sweet." Haruka staggered to her feet, she felt enraged as this dark entity tried to take Michiru, she felt a wave come over her, a strength familiar, yet foreign. Her hand throbbed as she saw her target grow distant, Michiru frantically trying to free herself, "Haruka!" it was too much. Haruka felt a surge of power reach her hand before it glowed, she felt the need to call it out, "World Shaking!" her voice screamed loud. A large and loud rumble erupted as she slammed her fist to the ground. The darkness hissed as the power slammed into it, completely destroying it, everything around them returning to light.

Michiru felt the strength brush over her, she rolled over and onto her knees. She glanced up to see Haruka standing there completely shocked and shaken, literally. Haruka felt the wave of energy completely disappear, her head throbbed slightly as she felt her knees shake and give out. Michiru yelped and lept to her feet as she watched Haruka fall to her knees, "Haruka!" as she ran to to her. Haruka felt her hands grasp Michiru's shoulders, "Michiru, are you okay?" her voice trembling. Michiru stared at her, a look of shock on her face, "Ruka, you-you're-" as she continued to stare. Haruka sighed as her body became less tense, "Didn't know that was going to happen." smiling faintly. Haruka stared at Michiru her eyes widened, "Michi, your symbol, it's back again." . Haruka stared at Michiru her eyes widened, "Michi, your symbol, it's back again." Michiru frowned slightly, feeling her head ache, "Haruka, what were you thinking!? You could've hurt yourself calling out something that strong." feeling different as she looked at her.

Both women just held each other at arms length, Haruka staring at the symbol glowing, "After all that, your's appears again, and not mine. Maybe I am not Uranus after all." Michiru wrapped her arms around her, "I don't care about any of that, don't do something that reckless again." Haruka held her as she felt her body shake in her arms, "I sure as hell wasn't going to allow him to take you away like that. I'd rather die than have that. I swore I'd protect you, and I will do whatever it takes to keep that promise. I won't-" stopping the moment she heard Michiru choke on a sob. Michiru just held her tightly, "Don't say things like that, please." she whimpered. Haruka ran her arms comfortingly across her back, "It's over Michi, I'm fine, nothing happened. I'm not going anywhere." Michiru couldn't hold it, but both of them were interrupted and snapping back to reality when they heard a loud commotion approaching.

A loud noise of Haruka's door erupting open soon followed after. Both Gran and her father stood in the doorway with stunned expressions. The room was a tad destroyed from the new found power, and the two women kneeling in the center of it all. Gran frantically called out to them, "What in the devil happened in here!? What explanation do-oh my stars!" as she watched Haruka and Michiru face them. Her father stared at them with fear and concern, "What happened in here!?" Haruka looked over at them, "The priest showed up again, only an entity of him. I sort of blasted him away." Michiru rolled her eyes, "More of shook his world is more the term you're looking for." as she pulled away. Both gran and her father stared at them, Michiru's symbol lingered a bit before it disappeared. Haruka helped them to her feet, "Everything's fine now, just need to pick up a little bit." Gran rolled her eyes, "A little bit, Haruka you destroyed your room, more than your little dust devils you used to do."

Her father approached, "Did you use what I think you did Haruka?" obviously concerned for her well being. Haruka nodded, "I did, it was more of a spur of the moment type of thing. He tried to take Michiru, I couldn't-"

"You did what you had to do. Do you feel okay otherwise?"

She nodded, "I feel fine, a little winded from everything, but fine none the less." He slowly nodded before looking at Michiru, "And you, are you okay?" Michiru nodded as she wiped the tears from her face, "Yes, just a little shaken up is all." Gran chuckled, "I would say so. I'll get things together and start taking care of the room." Haruka looked to her father, "Best to start now. I'm just glad things are okay and nothing worse had happened. You two can head off, I will speak with the guards and boost the security." Haruka went to speak, but he stopped her, "Not a word Haruka. I will not risk your two's safety, especially with all that had just happened. Now if you feel anything off, or different, you tell me immediately. I knew you would be capable of such power, but never thought you would harness it now." Haruka and Michiru nodded, Gran began to push them out, "Alright, I have a disaster on my hands, you two out. Stay out of trouble."

The three left the room, her father confirmed his concerns with them once more before departing. Haruka stared down at her feet unsure of what to do. Michiru slipped her hand to hers, "You can hang out in my room if you like until your's is fixed. Or we can go down to the cavern for a bit." Haruka smiled, "I'll follow your lead. Whatever you want to do, I'm right there with you." receiving a smile in return.

 **Author second note: If you may have read this before the change here at the bottom, I'm sorry. I kept thinking about it and I wasn't ready for the reveal yet. I had imagined it much different and I will go with my original plan. I think it will be much better than what I had tried here, but for those that didn't read, well disregard this message lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Also this is a warning for the end. No reading you naughty little young ones.**

It had been a few days since Haruka called upon her planets powers to fight off the priest's entity. Her father became concerned with how and when she would use such a thing, in fear it hurting her. Michiru had sat out on this discussion per Haruka's request, so what was really said she had no idea. All she knew was that Haruka had been slightly different, she especially noticed it during their morning training sessions with Edmond. Today was no different as they battled and called upon their abilities. Haruka was determined to use nothing, but her abilities causing Michiru to become winded, literally. Michiru lept up onto a platform to escape another oncoming blast of Haruka's winds. She could tell they were getting stronger with each passing blow the more she evaded them. Michiru watched as her friend became angered, further fueling her abilities. Michiru took the opportunity the moment she saw her guard left down, a large wave of water swept under her feet and took her down along with it's current.

Haruka yelled in frustration as she staggered to her feet, "Michiru, stop hiding and fight me head on." clenching her sword. Michiru sighed and slowly approached, "Haruka you of all people should know I am not hiding cowardly. I am not going to allow you to hit me so freely just because you're upset." Haruka glared, "I'm not upset, but you know you're no match for me face to face in combat." she let out in a huff. Michiru narrowed her eyes, "Exactly why I am using a different tactic to keep you at bay and hit you another way. Now stop complaining and just get back to training." readying herself. Haruka growled as she launched forward with her fast speed, clashing her sword against Michiru's, "What do you call this then?" as she pushed hard back against her. Michiru tried to stand her ground, but felt her strength pushing her against the ground beneath her. She quickly switched her footing to swipe behind Haruka's knee to knock her off balance to leap away from the oncoming swings.

Haruka further grew agitated, "Stop playing around and fight Michiru!" Michiru grew agitated as well and threw her sword onto the ground in front of them, "I'm done, go play your stupid little game by yourself." as she turned to walk away. Haruka yelled, "Michiru! Are you seriously dropping your guard down in a middle of a fight like that?" Michiru turned and glared at her, "If it makes you shut up with your constant nagging about my way of fighting back so you can just hit me already, then yes!" Haruka stopped a moment, clenching her sword in her hand, "I'm not asking you to just stand there." Michiru rolled her eyes laughing in a huff, "Oh, so you don't want me to stand still, you don't want me to use my own fighting skills to fend you off, what the hell do you want then Haruka!? I don't know what the hell has been going on with you lately, but quite frankly I am done playing around like this. Go take whatever frustrations you have out on someone else. I am not a toy for you to abuse." as she turned on her heal and walked away.

Haruka shouted out for her, but Michiru kept ignoring her. She glared over to Edmond, "What are you staring at?" as she walked past him. She made her way back inside the palace, spotting Gran ahead, "Gran, did Michiru pass by you by chance?" Gran placed her hands on her hips, "She did, and no she doesn't wish to see you right now. Haruka I am quite aware of how you have been treating her as of late, what the hell is wrong with you?" swatting her upside the head. Haruka yelled out in anger, "Not the time for this Gran!" Gran crossed her arms, "Then when the hell is it going to be a good time for you, you big royal pain in my ass!? I swear Haruka I will fetch your father right here, right now, if you don't cut that damn attitude of yours. You will not speak to me with such disrespect and especially to Michiru. She has done nothing, but what you have asked of her and then you treat her like this. Get over whatever it is, or so help me I'll whoop your ass myself with a bat." as she turned on her heal to get back to work.

Haruka harrumphed in defeat, she knew Gran was right about her and about getting a bat and beating her with it. She decided to go and speak with her father, she needed help, and knew she wouldn't be able to get anything from Michiru anytime soon. She didn't have to look long before she spotted her father just outside his study, her eyes went wide with fear as she saw Michiru standing there with him. Her father took notice, "Haruka, glad to see you. A word if you please." he motioned for her to come. She made her way over and Michiru made her way to leave, "I will see you two later. I will be in my room." as she brushed past Haruka, intentionally colliding their shoulders as she passed. Haruka sighed, Michiru was definitely heated with her, she looked at her father, "Yes?" He looked at her peculiarly, "So word has it that you are getting a tad out of hand with your abilities and mood swings since our last conversation. Care to elaborate on this? I would very much like to hear all sides." he said crossing his arms.

Haruka ran her fingers through her hair, "What more is there to say, I've been a complete jerk as off late. Especially to Michiru." she frowned. He sighed, "Haruka, I know you discovered the planet's power, that you want to reach your full potential. I know we discussed that you work on strengthening yourself and your current abilities in hopes to awaken, but this is not the way. Neither one of us truly knows that you will even awaken, or are even a chosen being for that matter. So when I told you to practice and continue training, I didn't mean for it to turn into a battle to hurt Michiru." Haruka panicked, "I never hurt her, I wouldn't dare touch her like that!" He narrowed his eyes, "You didn't have to Haruka, you hurt her emotionally, betrayed her trust and faith in you right now. She came to me rather upset after your little session this morning." Haruka stared down at her feet, "It was never my intentions, I would never wish to do that to her." He placed a hand on her shoulders, "Haruka, I know you would never intend to do that, but in previous conversations, your feelings can emerge in other ways, causing it to hurt another. Actions have always spoken louder than words, it's just a fact."

Haruka slumped, "What should I do?" He chuckled, "You'll figure it out. Try explaining yourself, she is in the dark about our conversation the other day. She doesn't know what is going on in your head. Now I have a few things to take care of, Michiru also brought up visiting Neptune in a couple weeks and it could be possible. Now if you will excuse me." as he walked past her to go back into his study. Haruka sighed, her breathing was shaky, she really didn't know what to do, or say to her right now, but knew she had to do something. She quickly made her way upstairs to their rooms, before she just stood there outside Michiru's door. She held her hand above the door, wanting to knock, but she was terrified. She swallowed hard before she knocked slowly on the door. Moments later the door opened, Michiru standing there, her arms crossed, "Yes?" Haruka could tell she was still not in the best of moods, "Uh, can we talk?" Michiru huffed, "Now you want to talk? Are you the one wanting to talk, or did you father tell you to?"

Haruka frowned, she should have known Michiru was going to be on edge with her, maybe this wasn't a good idea, "No he didn't tell me to do anything, but maybe I should just go. It's obvious you don't want to talk." Michiru snorted, "You seriously expected me to be all happy and ready to just forget everything, just have a casual conversation, are you that thick headed Haruka?" Haruka rolled her eyes, "You and I both know how thick headed I am." Michiru crossed her arms, "That and a complete jerk right now, but then again why are we stating the obvious right now. What is it you want to talk about before I change my mind." staring at her. Haruka swallowed again, "Can we sit down and talk?" asking cautiously. Michiru thought a moment before she stood aside and waved her hand for her to enter. Haruka slowly entered, Michiru shut the door and walked past her and sat down on her bed. Haruka took the chair from her vanity and brought it over to sit across from her.

Haruka sat down and ran her fingers through her hair, "I have no idea where to start Michi. I've just been a fucking nightmare and huge pain in the ass these past few days. I just want to do better, get stronger and to do that, I needed to train harder. It's why I've been on edge, ever since I called out Uranus' planet powers, I'm determined to do just that. To be what I am supposed to be. That priest showing himself to both of us that day, it angered me. How the hell am I supposed to stop him, with the bare minimum of my abilities? You have such strength and power, yet I can do what I always have. I thought training with you I may actually awaken, be better for you, be something other than what I am now." she buried her face into her hands.

Michiru sighed, "I never asked for any of this Haruka. I don't care if you awaken as Uranus, or not. We can stop this madman, but you doing what you have been, that I want no part of." as she fiddled with her hands. Haruka glanced back at her, "Well I do care Michiru! I know I can call on that power and if I awake as Uranus, or not, I will use it again." Michiru narrowed her eyes, "So killing yourself to use some stupid power, that's your grand plan? Haruka I don't give a damn about any of that, and if you can't see why, then just leave now." feeling her eyes water. Haruka watched as Michiru got off her bed and hugged herself. She carefully stood behind her, "Michiru, I'm not going to kill myself knowing that I am capable of calling upon it. I just need to grow stronger so I can manage such a task!" Michiru turned to face her, "So this is just some little game for you, to just become stronger, not caring what happens?" her voice trembling.

Haruka shook her head, "No, it's to help-to just be able to-"

"It's not going to help at all if you die doing something stupid! None of this matters to me Haruka!"

"Michiru I am not going to die! None of this is stupid, and yes it does fucking matter! To me, it matters! It can make all the difference if I just do it!"

Michiru's chest was rising and falling rapidly, she used all her strength and shoved Haruka back harshly, her voice hoarse"How dare you fucking say such bull shit to me. You mean more to me than your fucking desire of power and if you can't see that then get out!" Haruka stared at her in disbelief, Michiru trembled from her anger and sadness. Her hand was shaking as she pointed at the door. Haruka watched tears flow from her eyes as she stared down at the floor, her hand dropping to her side. Michiru whispered in a weak voice, "Why can't you just see that?" Haruka felt her pain flowing inside her, she reached for her only to feel Michiru push her away. Haruka pressed harder and pulled her to her, feeling her struggle against her, "No, I don't want this Haruka, I don't want any of this crap anymore. If that is all you care about accomplishing, then just leave me!" Haruka held her tightly feeling her tears stain her shirt, "No Michiru! That is not what I care about. Yes I do want this to happen, but only to do it for you. To be able to protect you, to keep you safe, the vow I made at day one. You mean more to me than those powers, than being some powerful entity, but to have you, I feel like I need to be that. If anything ever happened to you Michi it would destroy me." Michiru peeked up at her, "What?" hearing Haruka communicating her feelings for the first time.

Haruka glanced down at her, her fingers grasping her chin gently, "I only want to be the best for you Michiru, it is all I am trying to do. I never meant to hurt you like I did today. I never want to see you hurt, and in trying to prevent that, I am the jackass who ended up doing it. I'm sorry Michi." kissing her forehead gently. Michiru sighed with content, her body slowly coming back down, feeling Haruka's gentle touches towards her, "I'm sorry too." Haruka looked down at her, "Why do you have to be sorry? You've done nothing to be sorry for." Michiru shook her head, "I put you through hell, you never asked for any of this, yet you are standing her proving you aren't leaving. I don't deserve you Haruka." Haruka frowned, "No, it's I who doesn't deserve you." Michiru smiled faintly, "What craziness would ever think that you and I would make the best choice to awaken as Neptune and Uranus?" Haruka chuckled, "Well technically you are the only one who's awakened. Maybe that's why I haven't, perhaps they have second thoughts."

The two slowly parted from each other, Michiru ran her hand along her arm, "I don't really think they would doubt you, you are worthy of such a blessing in my mind." Haruka shrugged, "Either way, we will make this work." Michiru raised an eyebrow, "We huh?" Haruka snorted, "Yes, I said we, don't make fun." Michiru faintly smiled, "I'm not, it's just nice to hear you say it. It's nice to hear you say other things too. I know it is hard for you to put things into words, but when you do, I feel-" pausing as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Haruka noticed and tugged her back into her arms, "I know, me too." kissing her forehead gently. Michiru tilted her head back to allow her to press her lips to Haruka's. Michiru felt such warmth and happiness once again, she pulled back slightly, "Don't ever say things to me like that again, I don't think my heart could take it." Haruka smiled, "I'll try not to Michi, for you I will most definitely try." feeling her lips slipping across hers again.

* * *

Later the day, Haruka busied herself in some work, helping her father get everything set for a trip to Neptune in a couple weeks. She knew they needed to check things out there, to find out more if they can, and also Michiru being beyond excited to visit her home after all this time. Michiru ended up taking a swim down in the cavern, while Haruka headed off. She felt relaxed the moment her body slipped beneath the waters. She easily glided along the water, floating out in the middle, starting up at the blue aura reflecting off the water. She knew Haruka had come such a long way, finally admitting some feelings into words. She felt her heart almost burst the moment she heard the words 'destroy me' in reference to anything happening to her. She knew Haruka had always cared about her, and their feelings for the other was only continuing to blossom, but this felt like something much more. Love perhaps?

Michiru felt the fluttering continue inside her chest, "Love? Is that even possible?" The more she thought on it, the more it made her feel different, scary to her almost. She knew she had feeling for Haruka, and Haruka had feelings for her, but neither one ever admitted to something as big as love before. It was hard to fathom such an idea, but yet it didn't sound as bad as she was making it out to be. Would admitting love for the other be such a bad thing, "No, it most certainly wouldn't, but is the feeling to be returned?" she wondered out loud. It pained her to think that it could not be returned, especially if she were to admit to something so large like that.

"Lost in thought Michi?"

Michiru shifted quickly at the sudden voice, looking over to see Haruka sitting at the edge with her feet in the water. She smiled and shook her head, "Just trying to relax is all. What brings you down here?" Haruka chuckled, "Funny thing really, I cannot explain it. I felt drawn to you, to come down here to you. It was like a tug so to speak. I've been feeling it for about 20 minutes now, it was becoming to distracting with trying to work. Is everything ok?" Michiru swam over and rested her arms onto the edge, "Everything's fine. So you said you were feeling an urge to come down here?" Haruak nodded, "I was, it was almost like you were calling me and here I am answering. Doesn't make much sense, though I am not bothered by it in the slightest." smiling down at her. Michiru smiled in return, "I can say I am familiar with such a feeling, the night the priest showed up. I had felt something tugging me to you, telling me something was wrong, in a way you had called out to me."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "So you're obviously not in any danger, so I wonder what type of call this turned out to be." as she slipped into the water next to her. Michiru shrugged, "I'm not sure either." feeling like her previous thoughts had spoken much louder than she had realized. Haruka pulled her close with ease in the water, "Care to tell me what's on your mind as of late?" holding her gently. Michiru felt a wave of heat rise inside her, mostly out of embarrassment, "Nothing really, just thinking about things." Haruka nodded, "Things like what exactly?" as she gently ran her hand along her waist and lower back. Michiru shivered at the touch, "Th-things like going to Neptune, it's almost surreal with it happening soon." Haruka smirked as she pressed her lips gently to her cheek, teasing the skin to her jaw line, feeling her squirm against her, "Anything else on your mind?"

Michiru felt her body melting beneath her teasing touches, "Haruka, are you s-sure there's nothing on _your_ mind-ah!" she gasped, feeling Haruka graze the skin of her neck with her teeth. Haruka chuckled, "Don't change the subject Michi." as she pulled back to look at her. Michiru stared at her curiously, half flushed "You're obviously knowing a lot more than you're letting in on Haruka."

"And you're obviously not saying everything on your mind."

The two stared a moment, neither one wanting to budge first. Michiru sighed, "I'm not sure I can say it Ruka." Haruka frowned slightly, "Why?" keeping her close to her. Michiru shook her head, "I'm terrified." holding onto her arms for support. Haruka pressed further, "Of what Michi?" as she reached for her hands. Michiru shivered again, her chest literally was on the brink of exploding, all for the woman in front of her. Haruka watched as she bit her lip, kind of hot really, she thought before mentally shaking it off, "There is nothing to be afraid of, it's just you and me here. You called, I answered Michiru. I could have just ignored it, but I didn't. I'm scared too." Michiru looked up at her, "So what do we do now?" her curiousity matching the same in the cobalt eyes before her. Haruka shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea. I am no good with words Michi, just better at saying anything with my actions." Michiru felt her fingers trace along her arm, "And what would your actions be doing right now?" Haruka shivered as she traced lines up and down her arms, "I would probably have you pinned beneath me if we were honest." feeling afraid now that she openly admitted it to her.

Michiru ran her hands up to cup Haruka's face, "I'd be ok with that." she smiled, just as equally afraid with her choice of words. Haruka grinned as she leaned forward to capture those soft lips. Michiru hummed in response, wrapping her arms around her neck, enjoying the new found energy between them. Haruka pulled back slightly, "Are you sure about that? We don't have do to anything, I'm just-" Michiru pressed her finger to her lips, "I am, though not here. We are far too exposed down here." Haruka nodded, "Agreed. Let's go then." as they separated from each other and hopped out. Both hurried up to the main level, water dripping everywhere as they climbed the stairs. Once they reached main level, they quickly made their way up to their rooms, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

Michiru went to go to her room, but Haruka snatched her by the wrist, pulling her back to hers. Michiru yelped when she felt the door behind her, Haruka pressing her against it, her lips capturing hers once again. Michiru gasped as her hand searched for the knob behind her, before grasping it and giving it a turn. Once the door gave way, both tumbled through, Haruka kicking it shut behind her, not once did they break the kiss. Haruka's lips found her neck, gently sucking at her. Michiru moaned at the wet/heated contact, she barely heard as Haruka spoke, "What?" Haruka repreated her previous statement, "Are you still sure about this? There is no rush." Michiru yanked her head back to look at her, "Haruka, stop talking already. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here." her lips finding her neck, receving a groan in response. Michiru hummed along her skin, "I want you Haruka. You and only you. That is, if you want me." Haruka smiled, "I want you Michi, I want you so bad." feeling Michiru work the buttons to her shirt.

Michiru never felt such a desire inflamed inside, not anything before could compare. Haruka felt the cool air reach her now exposed skin, her bandeau being the only covering. Michiru eyed the woman before her, she had never seen her like this, in this manner, it was erotic. Haruka smirked, "I see we are no longer shy Michi." she teased. Michiru looked up at her with lust filled eyes, "No, I am very much past that point." as she grasped the hem of her shirt and yanked her towards her. Both of them managed to hit the bed, Haruka crawling on top of her, "Glad to hear that." Michiru matched her teasing, "Yeah, but lets see how much you've overcome." taking her hand, resting it to her breast. Haruka leaned over her, "I'll pass with flying colors." as her hand began to fondle the softness within her grasp. Michiru pulled her down for a kiss, Haruka livened it, her tongue slipping in with ease. She felt Michiru's legs on either side of her hips, keeping her close.

Haruka slipped a hand to the strap of her bathing suit and slowly peeled it down. Michiru assisted in slipping her arms out, feeling the fabric pause at her waist. Haruka pulled back slightly to get a better view of the beauty beneath her, she was a sight she never thought she would ever see. Haruka pressed her lips to hers again, before shifting down, daring herself to venture further. Michiru arched her back releasing a small cry of pleasure the moment she felt her mouth close around her nipple. Haruka smirked as she teased the sensitive skin, feeling her hips buck up to meet her own, sending an ache pooling in both their stomachs. Michiru gasped, "More, I want to f-feel more!" she pleaded. Haruka pulled back up to meet her lips again. Haruka grew nervous, "Michi, are you sure?" Michiru nodded, her voice above a whisper, "Yes, please, I want you to touch me." as she reached to remove Haruka's shirt from her body. Haruka felt her body shiver at her newest command, as well as her shirt now completely off, feeling her bandeau being pulled up and over her head now too.

Michiru sat up against her, kissing her jaw, her hands tracing over her toned stomach. Haruka just moaned lightly to the soft touches before a gasp escaped feeling Michiru's hand cup her breast. Michiru continued her feather light kisses along her jaw and neck, "If I'm going to fast, let me know, I'll stop." Haruka caressed the side of her face, "You're fine Michi, I want this too." kissing her lips when she looked back up at her. Haruka pushed her back down onyo the bed, her hand slipping down along her body, across her stomach, her mouth in a heated battle with Michiru's. Catching the woman beneath her by surprise, Haruka's slipped her hand beneath the swimsuit bunched at her hips, her fingers ghosting gently over hot, wet skin. Michiru arched her back, her cry of surprise caught in Haruka's mouth. Haruka carefully slid her fingers along her sex, dipping in between her slit meeting more wetness and heat. Michiru pulled away from Haruka's lips, hear head throwing back on the bed, gasping and moaning as Haruka's fingers continued to move and explore. Haruka's mouth open mouth kissed around her neck, her finger movements growing bolder as she moved back up finding her hidden gem at the top.

Haruka applied pressure and movement causing the girl beneath her to moan out in pleasure. Michiru clutched her hands around Haruka's shoulders as she felt the pressure continuing to build inside her. Haruka glanced down to where her hand was busy, she never thought she would ever get this far with her, it was mind blowing. She watched as her hips swayed and moved in time with her rotations, occassionally slipping down further into her sex, gliding over her wet opening to keep up suspense. Michiru moaned in frustration when she felt Haruka remove her hand. She half opened her eyes, slightly panting, and watched as Haruka slid the rest of her suit off, tossing it god knows where. She soon felt kisses against the side of her foot, her ankle, her calf, a slight pinch in the space behind her knee, her tongue soothing it afterwards, gliding up and down her inner thigh. Michiru felt like she was going to lose her mind, "St-op teasing m-me." Haruka half chuckled, sending a shiver through MIchiru's body feeling the heat from her breath ever so near her sex.

Haruka continued to hover over her, her breath taunting her, "You want me Michi?" gently blowing against her. Michiru arched at the contact, "Yes! I want you Ruka, please!" she gasped. Haruka smirked, she never would have believed Michiru wanting her like this, but decided to have pity and give her what she strongly desired. Michiru gasped as she felt two small kisses to her before her back arched wildly the moment she felt her hot tongue glide up her slit, "Ruka!" Haruka chuckled enjoying the response she received, as well as the sweet nectar that coated her tongue. She gently repeated her previous technique, only this time she stopped at the top, her tongue rolling around her hardened nub before wrapping her mouth around it. Michiru held onto anything around her, one hand clenching the bed sheets, the other lacing through Haruka's hair as she tried to keep her sanity. Haruka continued sucking and licking her clit, her inner and outer lips, and occasional dipping her tongue into her opening. Haruka felt her squirm under her touches, her gasps and moans becoming more prominant.

Haruka soon felt her hands holding her legs apart, keeping her locked into place as one hand looped around her leg and over her hips to keep her steady. Her other hand began to stroke her opening gently, her mouth pausing it's ministrations, "Do you want this Michi?" Michiru swallowed before nodding, her voice gasping, "Yes, I want you, only you Haruka." Haruka smiled as she gently slipped a long tapered finger into her, groaning at the tightness around her finger. Michiru cried out slightly, her fingers scratching the bed sheet she held. Haruka paused slightly to allow her to adjust, her lips kissing her gently and around her inner thighs. Michiru slowly rolled her hips against her hand signaling she was ready to continue. Haruka carefully began to slip her finger in and out, feeling her wetness continue to grow the more she did. Haruka soon added a second, stroking her as high as she could go, Michiru meeting her with each thrust with the rolling of her hips. Michiru felt her pleasure begin to build inside, her moaning increased, her cries of pleasure reaching her partners ears pleading for her to bring her all the way. Haruka returned her tongue to her clit, rolling it between her lips and teeth, her fingers pumping into her sex faster and faster.

Michiru felt the build increase with each thrust and suckle to her clit, "nnnaaa aah aaaaahh!" Haruka knew she was getting close as she curled her fingers, stroking the bundle of nerves, pressing against the sponge like spot inside, stroking her deeply. Michiru felt her hips buck at the contact and nearly cried out louder, 'Ruka-th-that's good!" she rasped. Haruka continued and added a third finger, increasing her tempo, enjoying the cries of pleasure as well as the increased flow of her juices. Everything about her was just so divine, her scent, her taste, her voice calling out for her, and only her. Michiru's body stiffened, her legs clenched around Haruka as she felt her body reach full release. Haruka continued her strokes to prolong her ride as she soon came back down from her height. Feeling her body go limp with exhaustion, she slid her fingers out gently, her fingers coated in her nectar. She glanced up at her, face flushed, her chest rising and falling as she slowly calmed down. Michiru watched her with half opened eyes, watching her suck her fingers clean before leaning over her again, "That was-"

"I agree Michi."

Haruka pressed her lips to hers, Michiru hummed with content, holding onto her, tasting herself on her lips, it was overwhelming with everything she was feeling. Michiru felt complete and wanted to share more with the woman she now admitted to herself that she loved. Michiru pushed herself up against Haruka, pulling her legs out from under her to sit up more. Haruka felt MIchiru's submissive form switch to more dominant. Haruka smirked, "Already wanting more Michi?" saying in between kisses. Michiru pulled back, "I want _you_ Haruka. I want you in more than what you just gave me."as she pushed her back onto the bed. Haruka laughed, "If you say so Michi." Michiru eyed her playfully, "I did say so, now shut up." as she pressed her body over her's, kissing her feverishly. Haruka felt alive once more, she could tell Michiru was feeling obviously the same. Michiru grew bolder, much quicker, her mouth already moving down her chest, latching onto a pebbled nipple. Haruka gasped as the wet contact, feeling Michiru's hand working on her other, rolling it between her fingers.

Michiru kissed her way over to her other breast, sucking gently where her hand had previously been. Haruka's chest was rising and falling quickly with each pass over her lips made. Michiru felt Haruka pull her back up to kiss her, she pulled back after a moment, "Don't distract me Ruka." nipping at her bottom lip. Haruka couldn't help, but chuckle, "So bossy Michi-ah!" feeling Michiru's teeth bite at her collar bone. Michiru giggled, "The only noise I want to come out of you right now is your sounds of pleasure, now seriously stop talking. Let me do this for you, I want you just the same." as she kissed and sucked her way down her stomach, her teeth grazing over her hipbone. Haruka sighed in defeat, she couldn't help it, this was all new for her. Giving is always better and easier than receiving for her, but her mind discarded the thought the moment she felt her pants became undone. She glanced down to see Michiru eyeing her from her position in between her legs, "Let me Haruka, let me show you compassion the same way you showed me."

Haruka swallowed and nodded in response, losing the battle altogether the moment she felt her fingers slip along her slit through her underwear. She felt her body bending to whatever Michiru wanted, she wanted to just obey her every command. Michiru cupped her, the heal of her palm kneading into her, receiving a moan if pleasure in response. Michiru licked and kissed from hip bone to hip bone, Haruka feeling her soft teasing, understanding just how frustrating it was for her moments ago. As Michiru continued her teasing, she vaguely felt her fingers curl at the center of her underwear band, pulling down. All reality was brought back to her suddenly the moment she felt her hot mouth cover her sex, her back arching, her hand slamming against the sheets to grab onto anything, her voice crying out in pleasure. Michiru smiled against her as her mouth slowly and sensually suckled at her, her hand pulling the underwear down further.

Haruka felt completely winded as Michiru continued to tease her, "Th-at's so not f-fair MIchi." she gasped. Michiru chuckled against her, watching her body shiver from the vibration she made against her before pulling back, "You will enjoy it much like I had." hooking her hands around her pants and underwear, yanking them down her long toned legs in one go. She tossed them somewhere in the room and out of the way, her body slipping back in between her legs. Haruka felt her breathing become rigid, trying to focus on anything, but Michiru was so damn tempting she couldn't look away. She felt Michiru push her legs further apart, she licked her dry lips as she made eye contact with her, big mistake. She felt the wind knock her back a notch as Michiru slowly slipped her tongue along her slit from top to bottom and back up again. Her tongue skillfully rotated around her inner and outer lips before resting at her clit. Haruka felt her body wrack with shivers as she felt the tension building in her lower abdomen.

Michiru felt her quivering legs, she stroked her sides reassuringly, "Do you want me Haruka? Do you want me to do this to you?" Haruka heard her voice calling for her, her mind barely able to make sense of anything, she nodded, "Yes Michi!" she rasped. Michiru glanced down she was definitely wet and ready like she had been, "Okay Haruka." as she gently stroked her fingers around her opening, before she gently pressed into her. Haruka felt aflame, her air and element completely betraying her as she moaned in pleasure. Michiru waited as she had done for her, but Haruka bucked her hips signaling she was ready now. Michiru began to increase her tempo inside her, adding a second finger shortly after. Haruka felt like she was drowning underneath her touch, "Shit!" feeling her fingers graze that sweet spot inside her. Michiru continued her thrusting in and out, trying to bring Haruka the satisfaction she deserved, feeling her juices coat around her fingers and hand as she did. A third finger and a thumb resting at her clit, Michiru worked her fingers with ease. Haruka felt herself coming very soon, trying to keep herself somewhat sain as Michiru continued her assault.

Haruka cried out Michiru's name, her body tense and high before she collapsed against the bed gasping for much needed air. Michiru smiled as she carefully removed her fingers, giving them a quick suck to clean them off. She casually crawled up and rested her hips on either side of hers, resting her sex against Haruka's She watched as her eyes snapped open the moment she felt her rest on top of her. Haruka felt a primal urge shoot through her veins, yanking herself up to capture Michiru's lips, keeping them molded together at the hip. Michiru moaned into the kiss as her tongue demanded entrance, colliding their tongues, gnashing their teeth in a heated battle. Haruka grasped the sides of her hips pressing her against her own, their sexes gliding against the other. Michiru felt the fire re-ignite inside her, her hips rolling against Haruka's. Haruka held onto her hips tightly, brushing them up to meet Michiru's before she pushed her back onto the bed. She positioned her hips in between Michiru's, her legs wrapping around either side of her, as they tried to keep themselves one.

The friction continued to build, both of them gasping and moaning in pleasure with each pass and grind their sexes made against the other. Haruka wanted nothing more than anything right now, just her and Michiru like this. Michiru looked up at her, her hand holding the side of her face, her bodu trembling beneath her, "I lo-ve you Ruka!" she gasped. Haruka felt her words hit her heart, she truly meant it, but felt a little unworthy to hear such words from Michiru. Michiru slipped her hand around her neck, pulling her lips to hers, "I understand if you can't say it Haruka, I'm not mad. I still love you." Haruka pressed her lips to hers, she knew Michiru truly meant it, and that she knew it wasn't easy for her to say anything, but this moment was different. Haruka pulled back and looked down at her, "I love you too Michi!" Michiru smiled and pulled her closer, feeling the friction continue to grow between them. Both were reaching their peak once again, but this time together. Michiru held onto Haruka as a life source, Haruka held her like there was nothing else in the world, both climaxing at the same time.

Michiru cried out in pleasure along with Haruka, as both of them collapsed together in a heap on the bed. Their body's wet and heated with arousal and release as they held onto another. Michiru felt her heart completely open and exposed to Haruka, and Haruka's was the same as they binded themselves as one. As both of them relaxed in the others embraces, their eyelids felt heavy and shifted closed as they slipped under the blankets. Haruka pulled off and onto her back as Michiru slipped under her arm, resting her head to her chest. Haruka held her, kissing her forehead gently, Michiru sighed with content as sleep over came them. A soft blue glow rested at Michiru's forehead, the Neptune symbol showing proudly, only to meet the soft golden glow at Haruka's foreheard, as Uranus' symbol revealed itself to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

Haruka shifted beneath the bed sheets and slowly came too. She had no idea how long she had been passed out for, nor what time it even was. In mid stretch, she felt something shift next to her, she quickly glanced down. She spotted Michiru curled up on her side, her back to her, a smile broke on her face. Memories of their time last night flooded her mind, her body shifting to lean in behind her. Haruka draped her arm around her waist holding Michiru close to her, causing her to shift slightly. It wasn't long after that she heard her soft voice, "Ruka?" as she felt the woman behind her hug her gently. Michiru brought her arm to wrap around the strong ones holding her, "What time is it?" Haruka buried her face into the back of her neck, "No idea." she mumbled. Michiru felt her body become too stiff and shifted beneath the blankets and Haruka to stretch.

Rolling onto her back, she arched her back and stretched her arms above her head, "Much better." Haruka smirked down at her, "I could get used to this you know, waking up like this." pressing her lips to her cheek. Michiru giggled, "Same here." as she opened her eyes more to look up at her. She shook her head for a moment, blinking back some fuzziness, before she shot up in the bed. Haruka barely had time to shift when she felt Michiru's hands cupping her face, "Michi what's up?" Michiru eyed her carefully, her fingers brushing back her bangs, before covering her mouth, stifling the gasp. Haruka panicked, "Michi what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." her hands reaching for her. Michiru dropped her hand and sat herself up more, disregarding the fact that she was half exposed from the sheets, her body hugging Haruka's, "My stars it's true." Haruka felt Michiru's body wrap around hers, "Michiru did you hit your head by chance last night, what's the matter." Michiru pulled back, "Haruka, you-you're symbol-it's there, faintly, but it's there."

Haruka stared at her confused a moment before it clicked. She lept out of the bed and over to her vanity, ignoring Michiru's sudden gasp of surprise. Haruka stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes widened at the faint symbol of Uranus on her forehead, "Well I'll be damned." as she turned to face her, "You think because we-" motioning her hand back and forth between them. Michiru shrugged, "It's possible, but not because of the whole-sex thing. I think It goes much deeper than that." Haruka walked back over to the bed, pushing Michiru back onto it, "Mmm, deeper how?" she teased, her fingers grazing over her still exposed sides. Michiru shivered at the touch, "Last night, when you said you loved me in return. That-that's what I think it was." trying to stiffle a moan as she felt her fingers circle her breast. Haruka leaned close to her, her lips barely touching, "I think you might be right, that and what the priest had said. That you would _call_ for me, I would answer. Neptune had called for Uranus, Uranus answered." Michiru arched her body in response to her soft caresses, "When we became one, we bound and united the wind and the sea, mending that long forgotten bond when we admitted our deepest and true feelings."

Haruka pressed her lips to hers, Michiru wrapped her arms around her. Haruka parted for air as she rested their foreheads together, "I do love you Michi, and not just because of some bond from centuries ago, but the real me." Michiru nodded, feeling small tears in her eyes, "It means more to me than anything, when hearing you say that Haruka." Haruka kissed the tears away, bringing forth pure joy and happiness radiating from the woman beneath her, "No tears, just happiness." Michiru laughed halfheartedly, "They are of happiness Haruka, because of you." Haruka smiled, "If you say so Michi, but how about a shower and food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Michiru laughed as she peered over to the nearest clock, "I would say so, since we missed dinner by many hours. It's like two in the morning." Haruka glanced over, "Wow. Guess no one was that curious about where we were, or they figured that out and left us alone." she teased. Michiru felt her cheeks burn, "Don't say things like that, I don't want everyone to know of such-" unable to finish her words from embarrassment.

Haruka laughed and pressed against her, "What does it matter? We are together and nothing can stop that. I have you and I am not letting go Michiru. I want everyone to know it too," as she slipped her hand beneath them, her fingers slipping in between her legs, "to know that you are mine and I am yours." Michiru cried out in pleasure, feeling her fingers stroke her so gently, "R-Ruka!" Haruka smirked as she watched her squirm beneath her carress, trying to keep queit, "Let them know Michi." she purred. Michiru groaned as she was trying not to cry out louder, which proved more difficult the moment her finger slipped inside of her, "Shit!" Haruka kissed her lips gently before moving to her neck, a second finger following inside, thrusting into her, coaxing her higher. Michiru bit her lip, "S-stop it Ruka, this isn't f-fair!" she gasped, her hips rolling to meet Haruka's fingers. Haruka just hummed along her neck, her teeth grazing and sucking at the skin exposed to her, "No idea what you're talking about Michi. I just want all to know that you're mine." Michiru quivered beneath her touch, her eyes narrowed playfully, "I _am_ yours Haruka, only and forever yours, but" hearing Haruka's voice hitch in her throat, Michiru managed to sneak her fingers inside her, "it goes both ways Haruka."

Haruka pulled back slightly to look at her, Michiru matched her playful expression. Haruka shivered at the feeling of her finger inside her again, "Michi, you know my answer-AH!" as Michiru curled her fingers inside her. Michiru held her position, coaxing her to a pile of putty in her hands, "I'm sorry Ruka, but I don't think I heard you." she teased back. Haruka moaned, her mouth half open as Michiru continued to curl her fingers up inside her, stroking her, her words failing her once again, literally. Michiru rolled her hips against Haruka's sudden quiet fingers. Haruka snapped out of it a moment to try and re-dominate the situation, "So this is how you want to play it then?" she taunted. Michiru nodded and leaned up to suck at Haruka's neck, "I want you to say it just the same Ruka." her teeth sinking into her neck before she suckled lightly. Haruka gasped at the touch, she soon thrusted her fingers into her sending Michiru into a new height, feeling her body pushing against the strong fingers within her. Haruka felt Michiru's fingers matching the pace of her own, "Such a feisty little thing aren't you Michi?" her lips ghosting along her chest, her breatst, the valley between them. Michiru felt her body become tense as she was reaching her climax.

Haruka felt Michiru's body hold onto her tightly, her own body shivering and convulsing against Michiru's fingers just the same. Haruka pulled back to look at her, their eyes matching the desire and love for the other. Michiru's voice becoming higher in pitch, "Ruka-I'm-" Haruka smirked, "Cum for me Michi." feeling her own body fighting back the urge to come just yet. Michiru spasmed beneath her, before she felt her release. Haruka felt her both inside and out as she came for her, a smile spreading across her lips, "I'm forever yours Michi. For you and only you, I love you." Michiru panted for breath as her body came down, but her fingers continued to push and curl inside Haruka. Haruka wasn't able to hold out much longer before she came as well in a low gasp and shaking of her body. Michiru smiled, "I love you too Haruka." as she held onto her the same. Haruka kissed her forehead gently, before she pulled back, smiling as a faint blue glow appeared, Neptune's symbol smiling back at her. Michiru noticed the blue glow reflecting in Haruka's eyes, she smiled as she saw the faint yellow glow appearing before her eyes, Uranus' symbol boldly revealing itself to hers.

Both women collapsed back onto the bed, embracing the other, Haruka pulled Michiru against her. Michiru sighed in content, feeling Haruka gently run her fingers along her arm, "Still wanting to eat and shower?" Haruka chuckled, "I could definitely eat, but may hold off on the shower til actual morning." Michiru looked up at her, "Tired again?" resting her chin on her chest. Haruka nodded, "Just a little, but definitely wanting to eat now." Michiru sat herself up, "Well the kitchen is always open you know. Do you want me to go get you something?" she offered. Haruka grinned, "I can easily get it myself, unless you want something too." Michiru thought a moment, "I could eat a something small, I'll come with you." as she sat up and walked over grabbing a shirt from Haruka's closet. Haruka followed suit and pulled one on as well followed by some shorts, tossing a pair to Michiru, "I'd lace those up, don't want them falling off while outside the room." she teased. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Very funny, lets go." as she tightened the string around her hips.

The two walked down the dimly lit halls and down to the kitchen. The castle was completely quiet, except the occassional guard making their rounds. They both slipped into the kitchen and walked back to the pantry. Haruka flipped the switch, turning on the light, "Let's see, what sounds good?" Michiru reached around her, grabbing an apple, "I'll take this." as she bit into it. Haruka laughed, "I need something a little more than that, you wore me out." she winked. Michiru hip bumped her, "Likewise." as she walked out and hopped onto a nearby counter eating her apple. Haruka grabbed some bread, cheese, and an apple, "This should hold me til morning." as she hopped onto the counter next to her. Michiru laughed, "Not much more than me." as she finished her apple and hopped off the counter to discard it. Haruka shrugged, "Don't want to overdo it." eating at the bread and cheese together.

Michiru walked back into the pantry and grabbed something else before returning to her side. Haruka eyed it and laughed, "Chocolate eh? Why didn't I think of that?" Michiru nibbled on her piece, "Because I know where Gran hides it and you don't." Haruka nodded, "Truth. Now share." as she reached for some. Michiru pulled away, "Get your own!" Haruka pulled her back, "Your's is better." Michiru laughed, "What are you 11 again? Get your own!" as she hopped off the counter. Haruka followed and kept pace with her moving away, "Yeah and just like then, I'll still get it from you." she teased. Michiru popped it into her mouth shaking her head, "Not this time." she tried saying around the piece in her mouth. Haruka's mouth gaped in shock, "So rude Michi!" Michiru swallowed, "I don't share chocolate well either, and I'm not so naive anymore." she smirked. Haruka cornered her against another counter, "Well I will still have my share." as she pressed against her. Michiru felt her lips press to hers, her tongue seeking permission before being allowed entrance. She felt the sweet assault of her tongue caress her mouth, both hummed in satisfaction.

Haruka pulled back after she was satisfied, "Best chocolate I've ever had." pecking her lips gently. Michiru sighed, "So weird Ruka. Can never let me have something like that." she smiled. Haruka shrugged innocently, "I like it just as much as you do. Now how about we get some sleep and see what later on will bring us." Michiru nodded and stiffled a yawn, "Sounds good to me." as they both went back upstairs to bed.

* * *

Neither one wanted to except the fact that it was time to get up, but when they heard a fourth knock on the door and Gran's voice, they knew it was inevitable. Michiru hauled herself out of bed, Haruka tried to bury herself back into the covers, "Why can't she just leave us alone?" she whined. Michiru laughed, "I'm pretty sure they left us alone long enough after last night, but it's time to get up." trying to pull the blankets off. Haruka held firm, "I just want five more minutes." she groaned. Michiru let go, "Fine, it's your hide when Gran comes in here next." Haruka snickered, "I can take her." as she yanked the pillow over her head. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Whatever Haruka, I'm going to shower. I'll see you later." as she made her way to leave. Haruka shot up, blankets flew aside as well as a couple pillows, "I'm up!" Michiru shook her head, "Good, but I'm showering alone. I'll see you later." as she closed the door behind her, leaving Haruka sighing in defeat.

Michiru walked across the hall to her own room and went straight to the bathroom. She turned the water on adjusting the temperature before yanking off her clothes. Once she stepped in, the water soothed her as it wrapped itself around her, moments later she heard a knock followed by Gran's voice, "It's about time you two finally got up." Michiru worked the water into her hair as she grabbed a shampoo bottle, "Sorry Gran, late night." Gran chuckled, "I'll say. I'm just glad it finally happened." Michiru's eyes went wide, "Gran, seriously! You're as bad as Haruka." Gran laughed, "Oh it's fine Michiru, I already gave her crap for it too. It's only fair I return the favor to you. Besides, Haruka has a few things to take care of today. What are you plans?" Michiru finished cleaning herself up before turning the water off, "No idea." Gran helped her into a towel, "Well you could always paint, I haven't seen you do that in years."

Michiru shrugged, "I know, I just haven't found inspiration like I used to is all." Gran nodded, "I understand that. Well I have things to do as well, don't stay inside all day. Go out and do something for a change." as she left the room. Michiru began to dry her hair with an extra towel before she brushed it out. She put her hair half up and slipped a hair piece she had received in her mother's belongings. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a dress and flats, Gran was right, she shouldn't stay inside all day. She felt completely different after last night, she felt whole again, something she hadn't felt in a long while. Slipping her feet into her shoes she made her way out, seeing Haruka leaving her room as well. Haruka smiled, "You look beautiful as always. I have some stuff to do today, I'll catch you later?" Michiru smiled, "Of course. I thought about taking a walk outside today, change of pace for once."

Haruka returned the smile before kissing her cheek, "Sounds good. I'll see you whenever I get done. Don't have too much fun without me." as she walked down the hall. Michiru felt like she could touch the sky, all because of her. She made her way down to the stairs and made her way out of the castle. It was indeed a beautiful day, not terrible with the winds, but then again it was changing of season for the planet. She headed towards the town square, it had been a while since she had gone out, perhaps she might find something in a local shop for herself, or even Haruak. She strolled down the streets checking out local vendors, it appears there are several new ones today drawing in large crowds. She decided to check them out after they die down a bit, she was never one for crowds. Spotting a familiar vendor on the corner, she made her way over to it. Haruka and her used to beg to stop at the well known sweets vendor when they were little, and today was no different.

Michiru walked up and smiled, the older woman smiled back, "Ah Michiru it has been a long while since I last saw you. Where's your partner in crime?" Michiru eyed the different sweets, "Haruka had a few things to tend to today, I'm on my own this round. Anything new since my last visit, or same old fantastic treats?" The woman pointed, "The two popular choices you two always snagged are right over there, and yes I do have a few new ones I can show you now." as she pulled out a medium sized box. Michiru eyed the different colors of what looked like chocolates to her, "What are these? I don't think I remember these." The woman chuckled, "That's because you were young-ins at the time. These have the best Uranian liquor as fillings and they balance well with the chocolates." Michiru smiled, "Well I definitely wouldn't mind taking a few off your hands as well as a few of the usual favorites."

The woman nodded and prepared her order in beautiful boxes, "I put a few extra in, my treat. It's been a while since I've seen you girls, I'm glad you stopped by." Michiru handed her some money for her purchase, "Always the same kind woman we knew years ago. I should try and stop by more, perhaps snag Haruka as well. Thank you again so much." as she made her way to check out other local vendors. Crowds were still gathering about as people went about their daily routines, merchants shouted to gather in more customers. Michiru continued meandering about, hearing one woman calling out, "Allow me to look into your future, gaze upon your past life, come on folks, everyone has a history, let it be told!" Michiru remembered Haruka calling things like that impossible when they were younger, but sometimes it was fun to play around, even if it wasn't entirely true.

"You there! Step forward!"

Michiru froze hearing the woman call out to her, she glanced over seeing the woman holding her hand out to her, "I'm sorry, I'm not wanting to today, thank you." she managed in reply. The woman smiled, "Nothing to fear my child, come forth, sit with me. I sense such strength and beauty within you, but something else." as motioned for her to come once more. Michiru sighed and decided to humor her and walked over, she was never one to displease others. The woman pulled back her drapes, "Come sit with me." Michiru shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not one for fortunes." as she tried to make her way out. The woman's voice spoke in certainty, "Allow me to convince you other wise Princess of Neptune." Michiru stopped and looked back at her, "If this is a way to prove something, I am well known around Uranus, I stick out like a sore thumb among these crowds." The woman nodded, "I sense a troubled past, of darkness and evil." she continued.

Michiru sighed, "Again, nothing new that no one here doesn't already know. I'm sorry, but I must go now." as she turned to leave. The woman called out one last thing, "A dark figure hunts for you, a priest it seems." watching Michiru freeze once more. Michiru looked at her confused, but the woman smiled, "Come my dear, only a few moments of your time." reaching her hand for her's again. Michiru felt her hand wrap around her's, pulling her inside, she nodded and went with it. The woman made her a spot inside her hut like space, Michiru sat down, "Why are you trying to convince me of things?" The woman smiled as she closed the drapes around them, the room now dimly lit, "People are chosen for a reason princess, I just answer it's callings." as she sat down. Michiru watched the woman light incense and a few candles, "I don't understand."

The woman sat down across from her, her hands slipping around Michiru's gently, "You will soon." her fingers running along her hands and wrists, as if searching for something. Michiru continued to watch, not entirely sure she was okay with all of this so suddenly. The woman frowned, "As I sensed, such darkness haunts your past, poor thing. You've overcome such loss, though this darkness is still following you. Definitely not a priest of good intentions, something much older, darker." she continued rambling on. Michiru felt her heart racing slightly as she listened, "What do you mean older, darker?" The woman frowned, "It is a dark entity from centuries ago. It's searching for long lost powers that created our planets. It's dying and needs that power once again to survive." Michiru felt her heart sink, "You mean Neptune's and Uranus' powers?" The woman nodded, "Yes, the very power you wield, the power that hasn't been seen since the beginning."

Michiru listened to things she was unsure of how this woman knew, "H-how do you know all this?" The woman looked at her, "It's all here, trapped, some of it forgotten, some of it blocked, and some of it not revealed yet." her hand resting at the side of her head. Michiru gasped at the touch, feeling what felt like a headache, the woman gasped and released her hold, "What's wrong?" The woman shook slightly, "You are of such great power, he hunts for it, for you. Such danger you are in, he is close." Michiru felt a twinge of fear, "He, you mean the priest?" The woman nodded, "I shouldn't have brought you in here, it's opened your mind for him more. He wants you so badly, you need to go back to her, you're safer with her." standing to her feet.

Michiru felt a tug to get her to her feet, "Her? Are you talking about Haruka?" The woman nodded, "Yes, Neptune is safer with Uranus and vise versa. Separating will be your downfall, don't let him separate you two, not again." as she pulled her to the back. The woman glanced around as if checking for something, Michiru felt fear, "When you said he was close, you really meant close now." The woman pulled her out, "You must go, get back to her, stay with her. Something is coming, something dark, to bring fear and destruction to get to you. Now go!" as she pushed her towards the castle. Michiru went to go, but soon a loud spark erupted in the town square, people panicked. The two women watched as people scurried about trying to get away, dark shadows slithered about, destroying things it touched. The woman nudged her, "You need to go, it's only his power to show them fear, to lure you out." Michiru shook her head, "I cannot keep running and hiding, these people need protection, it is what we were meant to do. It is why we have abilities." as she took off towards the center.

* * *

Inside the castle, Haruka and her father were in mid discussion when a few guards entered the room. They both looked up, "Your majesties, there seems to be something bad breaking out in the town center. People are panicked and things are being destroyed by what was described as black magic." The king got to his feet, "Send the troops to protect the people, is it an outside attack?" The guard shook his head, "We are not sure, we have already sent in troops to help aid and retrieve information." Haruka felt her heart begin to race, "Father, Michiru went to town today. You think she's in danger from that priest?" He nodded, "Possibly, we will get information fast, but-Haruka wait!" as he watched her take off running.

Haruka yanked her dress attire off and ran towards the armory. She grabbed her sword and her lightweight chest plate and ran past several guards. She knew she had to get outside, get to the town and fast. She could hear the panic of the people as she heard the sounds of screaming and destructive noises. She quickly made it through the gates to the entrance of the town and scanned about watching these black, snake like entities destroy anything it touched. This was what she had been trained to do, defend everyone from unknown and outside attacks, she was more than ready. She used her sword and wind abilities to take out a few as she made her way closer to the center of it all. Among everything going on, she suddenly felt water rush by her, she glanced around, "Michiru!?" knowing well she had to be close by. Haruka continued fighting her way past the darkness, spotting a wave of water crashing down more of the enemy.

Haruka sprinted around the corner, spotting Michiru in the process of taking down more. She was definitely a sight worth seeing, but now was not the time to think like that, "Michiru!" she called out to her. Michiru jerked her head at the sound of her name, "Haruka!" as they both made there way over to each other. Haruka pulled her to her, "I'm so relieved you're safe." Michiru nodded, "Of course I am, you're not the only one blessed with powers." causing both of them to chuckle, but soon were brought back to reality as another loud destructive entity made itself known. They both got back into a fighting stance, their backs against each other, "Talk more later, right now lets finish this off." Michiru nodded, "Agreed." feeling Haruka use her body to launch into a speedy attack. Michiru easily embraced it and pushed herself forward as well.

Michiru sent another wave of water, bringing it down easily, as she turned to see Haruka slice her blade through another. The two continued to defeat the darkness down to the last entity, hissing to get away. Haruka pierced it with ease, bring a sense of calming around them. Michiru walked over to her, "It's over, for now. I'm sorry Haruka, this is all my fault." she frowned. Haruka shook her head, "This wasn't your fault Michiru, stuff happens every once in a while." trying not to upset her. Michiru disagreed, "No, it was the priest Ruka! This was his doing, and I shouldn't have ventured out and going to some fortune teller. It was my fault." Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Fortune teller?" Michiru shrugged, "It sounds stupid, I know, but I think we should speak with her again. She had information, some light on the subject." Haruka rolled her eyes, "They say anything to get you to come to them Michi, don't stress it too much." Michiru shook her head, "She knew of you and me-"

"Who doesn't know who we-"

"As Neptune and Uranus Haruka! Who else knows of that stuff!?"

Haruka stood there dumbfounded, "What do you mean knows us as them?" Michiru sighed, "I don't know Haruka, just that she said I was safer with you, that Neptune and Uranus are safer together. Not to be separated, that it would be our downfall once again." Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Again? Like from centuries ago?" Michiru nodded, "So it would seem." Haruka sighed, "Alright, I will speak with father about this. We will send for her to see what else she knows. Right now, lets get back inside and relay what happened. Stay close to my side, we may not be out of danger yet." as they both went back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: I will attempt to fix some grammar issues with spacing out things a bit. I am definitely not perfect at that lol half the time I'm just going with it and then I can see it makes sense afterwards that maybe I should have separated it some more haha.**

The two quickly made their way back to the palace, Haruka's father was there waiting for them with a look of relief. He made his way over to the two and pulled them both into an embrace, "I know this is what we were destined to do, but stars I never thought I'd have to sit aside like this, praying that you two come back safe and unharmed." Haruka nodded, "You trained both of us well, and we had everything under control. Though this was not an outside attack, this was dark magic, more than likely from that damn priest." He nodded, " I know you two can more than handle yourselves, but it doesn't make me worry any less." he said with a smile, "Shall we take this inside and further discuss the matters at hand?" All nodded in agreement and made their way to his study where things could be discussed more privately.

Once entered, he shut the door behind them and made his way to his spot and sat down, "Alright, let's see what we have going for us. What exactly happened out there today?" as he looked at Michiru for answers. She sat down next to Haruka and shrugged, "Honestly, things were going just well. There was nothing out of the ordinary, I was doing some shopping, just getting out for a bit. I managed to get caught up in a strange conversation with some fortune teller." He raised an eyebrow, "Fortune teller, eh?" Haruka laughed a little, "I had the same reaction." Michiru sighed, "Regardless, she had some rather interesting input that I wouldn't mind looking further into. During our discussion, she brought up things that were obviously known about myself, but then there were things that I am not sure how even she knew about."

He leaned back carefully listening, "What type of things?" not too sure how he was truly feeling about all this.

Michiru continued, "Stuff about the priest. She mentioned something dark was haunting me, but it was something old. This priest was an ancient darkness from the very beginning. Something that disrupted what Miranda and Triton created. That this thing was dying and looking for long lost power to satisfy it's needs. She knew of myself and Haruka, but as Neptune and Uranus. She warned me that we are safer together. From what it sounded like, this priest was from before, what caused the end to Triton and Miranda all those centuries ago. They were somehow separated and it was what destroyed them. She warned me to get back to Haruka before all hell broke loose on the streets." pressing her fingers to her temple, feeling a slight headache.

Haruka and her father exchanged looks between each other, "What do you think of all this?" Haruka asked her father. He sighed and shook his head, "I am not entirely sure what to think, but I can honestly say I can agree with Michiru on this matter. That it wouldn't hurt to further investigate this fortune teller. Michiru, did you get her name by chance, a location?" Michiru shook her head, "I'm sorry, I did not get her name, but she was across from the sweets vendor we used to visit when we were little." He nodded, "Don't fret Michiru, I will have her sent for. In the mean time, I want you two to keep an eye out on things, keep each other safe. I will send for you when we have found this fortune teller." as he got to his feet to attend to the matter.

Michiru glanced over at Haruka, "Why is it that I always manage to cause you and your father so much problems?" Haruka stood up and walked over to her, "Hey, none of this is your fault. We are taking care of things like we always have, but this time you are able to help much more." she said reassuringly. Michiru sighed, "It sure doesn't feel like it Haruka. I cannot believe what happened today, dark magic here on Uranus? I may not remember much, but I never want to see what happened on Neptune to happen here." Haruka pulled Michiru up to her, holding her to her protectively, "Hey, none of that will ever happen Michi. We are much more aware of this thing and better prepared. For now we will handle it, like the way we did today. Yes, things got a little hectic this afternoon, but _we_ stopped it. Together, we kept everyone safe."

Michiru rested her head on her chest, "This was something minor compared to what could have happened. The fortune teller warned me that it was just his powers showing what he can do, not what he was capable of. We both need to be careful, he wants to lure us out, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of catching us off guard." Haruka nodded, "I agree, but as this fortune teller has stated, we are safer together, but also stronger. If that thing wants to separate us, then there is obviously something he fears with us being together." pulling her back to look at her. Michiru nodded and smiled, "I guess you're right. If we were able to awaken these powers inside us, it shows we do have strength in unity. Which also means we have a target on our heads to get us to separate."

Haruka cocked a smiled, "Then we show him that we are not going down without one hell of a fight, nor give him that satisfaction of getting us apart. Today when we fought together, it was such a thrill. I never imagined how well we managed to wipe out everything once we were at each other's side. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in combat and for my heart Michiru." her fingers brushing along her cheek. Michiru shivered at the contact, her heart skipping a beat, or two at Haruka's comment. Haruka had opened up so much for her, she was finding it hard to resist her in any means. Michiru felt like she was in a dream, but knew Haruka was there, and very much hers. Haruka felt her silence, and grew wary, "What's gotten you so quiet Michi?" her voice rather quiet.

Michiru faintly smiled, "I know expressing your feelings into words is hard, but when you do find them Haruka, it makes time itself stop for me. You mange to leave me breathless, my mind running a mile a minute, my heart skipping one too many beats. I never knew that love could do such things, until you did them to me." Haruka smirked, "I'm just that good, huh?" her fingers running along her arms, watching as she made goosebumps along her skin. Michiru rolled her eyes, "And then there's that cocky attitude that can kill the mood." she teased. Haruka shrugged, "Yet you still stick around with me." saying sarcastically. Michiru laced her fingers through her short blond locks at the back of her neck, "I love you, cockiness and all Ruka." as she pulled her down to press her lips to hers. Haruka smirked into the kiss before she leaned in closer.

Michiru felt her body being lifted onto the table, Haruka pressing herself between her legs to get closer. Michiru moaned into the kiss, her fingers clutching onto Haruka's shirt. Haruka moved against her jaw and found her neck, hearing Michiru gasp in her ear at the contact, "Haruka, I don't think we should-ah-not here."

Haruka groaned in disappointment, "Mm why not? Seeing you out there today," her lips against her ear, her fingers running up her inner thighs, "you were incredible Michi. You were quite the sight to see when you fought. Now here I have you, our true feelings completely exposed to each other, " brushing her fingers against her core, feeling the heat from it, eliciting a gasp from Michiru, "obviously ready and willing. What reasons do we have for me not to take you right here, right now?" pulling back to look at her, her cobalt eyes daring and lustfully staring into ocean depths of lust and wanting.

Michiru felt her finger continue to rub against her, her voice coming out in short gasps, "Be-cause...your father...fuck...co-uld return any mi-nute!" Haruka smirked confidently, "You're right about that, we best make it quick then." slipping her fingers around the side of her panties and into her, silencing her gasp with her lips pressed back to Michiru's. Michiru arched her back, her hands grasping Haruka's arms, her nails scraping against her shirt. Haruka slipped her fingers in and out of her, curling them up making Michiru cry out into her mouth, she couldn't help, but chuckle. Michiru whimpered against Haruka's lips, trying to control her voice, but was failing miserably as Haruka increased her tempo, feeling herself reaching her peak quickly. Haruka felt her walls clamping tight around her fingers, her fingers becoming slicker, her knuckles baring her nectar, she spoke around Michiru's panting mouth, "Come for me kitten, know that I desire you so."

Michiru felt her legs tremble, Haruka silencing her cry of pleasure as she felt her body release. Haruka slowed her pace, stroking her gently to prolong her orgasm as she slowly came back down. Michiru felt her pull away before she slipped her fingers out from within her. She half opened her eyes, watching Haruka suck her fingers clean, her cobalt eyes staring into hers again, Michiru stared in awe. Haruka hummed leaning close again, "Do you have any idea how sweet you taste Michi?" watching Michiru's cheeks tint red. Haruka pressed her lips to hers, Michiru melted into the kiss, feeling her tongue slipping into her mouth, tasting herself on her tongue. Haruka pulled back after a moment, both panting slightly, "Definitely worth the risk, don't you think?" she grinned. Michiru rolled her eyes, "You will definitely pay for that Ruka, mark my words." Haruka pecked her lips gently, "I look forward to it." as she helped her sit back up and onto her feet from the table.

Michiru straightened herself, fixing her wrinkled dress, "I am going to go change really quick. Let me know whenever the fortune teller arrives." Haruka nodded, "Definitely." she winked. Michiru rolled her eyes and quickly slipped out of the study and up to her room. She needed to get out of these clothes and cool herself off from their heated debate. She was rather glad she didn't run into anyone along the way to her room as she quickly entered and shut the door. Her body still trembled from her previous acts, but her heart was another story. Haruka had definitely revealed herself more and more to her since when they first expressed feelings to each other. So much love had grown between them, and now they expressed it so eagerly in other ways. Michiru shivered as she made her way to her closet to change, she had to be ready for when the fortune teller arrived.

She reached for a new dress and went to leave, but felt something force her back against the wall, a cold hand clasping over her mouth silencing her scream. Michiru looked back into golden yellow eyes that narrowed at her, "Such a nuisance you two caused me today." his voice hissed. Michiru used her free hand to knock him back, but felt his other hand grab hold, slamming it against the wall as well, "Naughty little thing aren't you. Do you have any idea how much it cost me to conjure up that power today? How much it costs me to come here like this?" his voice raspy. Michiru felt his grip tighten against her mouth, she whimpered against it. The priest eyed her, "It seems you've found out more about me, not that it matters. I had to get to you before I weaken any further. I have to sustain myself until I can fully be here."

Michiru felt the hand gripping her own shift slightly, his eyes never leaving hers, "You reek of lust, don't taint yourself with such things. It alters your true taste." Michiru felt something sharp slip along her wrist, her eyes darting up to see his fingernail cutting her skin. He chuckled hearing her scream slightly against his hold, "Shh, it's ok my sweet, just something to hold me over." cutting her skin open, watching blood dripping down her arm. Michiru felt the burning pain remain as he stopped, feeling the warm blood trickle down her skin. The priest eyed it hungrily, his lips met the cut as he sucked at it. Michiru felt fire in her arm, screaming against his hand, feeling like she was being drained. The priest hummed in satisfaction, feeling her body convulse against him, "You taste so divine my Neptune. Just relax, let it be." his tongue licking the excess around the wound before settling his mouth over it again.

* * *

Haruka made her exit shortly after Michiru departed, finding her father approaching halfway. She made her way over and spotted a woman next to him, appearing to be the fortune teller, "So I see you found her?" Her father nodded, "Yes, and she is wanting to help us in any way she can. Where is Michiru?" Haruka nodded, "She went up to her room for a moment and said she will be back down here rather shortly." He nodded, but the fortune teller grew concerned, "Something doesn't feel right your majesties." as she glanced around. The two became curious, Haruka spoke, "What do you mean by that?" The fortune teller shook her head, "I sensed this earlier in the market, something is here. Uranus, where is Neptune?"

Haruka felt her hear sink, she quickly turned on her heel and dashed upstaris without a second thought. Her father and the fortune teller also followed her, but Haruka was able to reach the top before they got to the stairs. Haruka dashed around the corner and made it to Michiru's room. The door was shut and locked when she reached for the knob. She pounded on the door, before ramming her shoulder into, "Michiru!?" Haruka continued to ram into the door as her father reached her side, "Haruka what's going on?" he shouted. Haruka felt the door shifting, "Michiru's door is locked, help me!" Her father assisted in breaking down the door. The fortune teller gasped, "He is here, you must hurry!"

The door finally came to and broke from it's hinges. Haruka pushed past her father and peered around the room, hearing cries from inside the closet. She made her way over and froze at the sight. Michiru was pinned against the wall, she saw the dark entity jerk it's head from her wrist. Blood dripped from the wound, golden eyes glaring back at her as blood dripped from it's mouth, "Leave us be!" he hissed. Haruka saw red as she felt the familiar power throb in her palm, she was about to blast this thing away for touching Michiru like this. The priest chuckled, "Another time perhaps." as he quickly vanished. Michiru collapsed to the floor the moment it left, Haruka bolted to her side, yanking her to her, "Michiru!"

Her father peered inside, "Get her to the bed Haruka!" he ordered, trying to keep things calm. Haruka hauled her up into her arms and out of the closet to get her to the bed. Michiru cried out in small fits, feeling the burning in her arm remain, "Ru-ka!" she said through gritted teeth. Haruka laid her down, "I'm here Michi, it's going to be ok." she tried hiding her true, hurt feelings for her. Michiru trembled, "It burns Haruka." she gasped. Haruka eyed the cut in her wrist, it was still bleeding slightly, but black streaks ran up her veins underneath the skin. Haruka turned to her father and the fortune teller, "What do we do!?" she plead. Her father was not entirely sure, but the fortune teller walked over, "Give me your hand." holding hers out to Haruka. Haruka eyed her wearily before she set her hand into the woman's. The fortune teller turned her palm upright, pulling a knife from her pocket with her free hand, slicing a small cut. Haruka yelped, her father wanted to knock the woman, but stopped when she spoke, "Scold me later, but right now this is what Neptune needs."

Haruka watched as her hand was hovered over Michiru's wound, her blood dripping into it. Michiru gasped feeling it hit her skin, the burning subsiding. Haruka felt her hand released and she cradled it to her chest, her eyes scanning over Michiru as her body soon relaxed, the blackness erasing from her arm. Her father turned to the fortune teller, "What the hell was that!?" he demanded. The woman looked at him, "Their blood can heal the other in small circumstances when dark magic like that takes effect. Uranus' blood healed Neptune's." as she cleaned her knife. Her father glared, his tone serious, "Who are you and how do you know such things? What the hell happened in here?" he demanded.

The woman put her knife away, "I am merely a fortune teller your majesty. I am blessed and cursed with the ability to see and sense things. These two are what we hear about in stories, because that is all they have ever been. They have not existed since the beginning, including that dark monster. I sensed her power the moment she walked by me in the market. I only confirmed it when she allowed me to touch her." eyeing Michiru on the bed. Haruka kept herself between this fortune teller and Michiru, "How did you know about me then?" her tone just as serious. The woman looked to her, "If Neptune was awakened, so was Uranus. They were never apart when alive, the same goes for when they die. Triton and Miranda were the last pair, and now it is you two. If one goes, the other shortly follows. It is why I said to her to be at your side when this thing is present. He is no match for you two together and once he gets is true strength back, he will come to divide you."

Her father spoke, "So he divided Triton and Miranda and ended them, why?"

The woman spoke again, "He survives off their powers, but when he did it the last time, it was gone. He weakened the moment Triton and Miranda were gone, and time wore him to nothing. He not only destroyed the power of Neptune and Uranus, but also the bond. Without it, he would wither away to nothing. Without it, the generations of Triton and Miranda leading up to now would wither to nothing, powers becoming scarce and limited. There has never been such a bond/unity since, but now these two have brought it back, as well as that darkness. You two must stop it."

Haruka felt completely flustered, "How the hell are we supposed to stop something that Triton and Miranda were unable to?" feeling discouraged now. Michiru grasped her hand trying to reassure her, "We can Haruka, remember that, know that." The woman nodded, "She is right, what you two have, Miranda and Triton did not. They had a bond of mere friendship, you two have a bond of love. That is stronger than any dark magic. What you two have created between yourselves is what made Neptune and Uranus awaken. It is something that _that thing_ fears, and he will do whatever he has to in order to get what he needs." she finished.

Everyone sat there in silence, taking in all what had been said. It was more than what they thought originally and rather frightening. Haruka stared down at Michiru, seeing her completely at that things mercy bothered her, "What exactly was he trying to do to Michiru just now then?" The woman spoke, "He was trying to take her power and life source to get him stronger. I am sure this was only the beginning." Haruka shook her head, "But why her? He could easily come after me just the same, but didn't? He has been after her since she was born, why not me?" The woman shook her head, "I don't know. Somehow he woke up near her, found her, and attached himself. He wouldn't have let her out of his sight knowing what she was to become. You two were brought together, triggering yours, and brought you into his line of sight now too. I am sure more answers can be found on Neptune." she said knowingly.

Michiru looked at them, "Why Neptune?" The woman looked down at her, "The darkness ended Triton first, then woke up centuries later on Neptune, there has to be a connection." Haruka sighed, "Then going there is not only going to be dangerous, but where the truth is about this thing. Possibly even where it's hiding out and why it cannot be physically here on Uranus." The woman nodded, "All true statements. Going there could be risking a lot, but to unlock the truth to stopping this thing, it outweighs the other." Her father sighed, "We will discuss more of this later. You and I will go and talk more. No decisions will be made about this now, we must have a plan before anything is done. Haruka you stay with her, Michiru rest yourself and if anything happens, let me know immediately." as he and the woman departed.

Haruka watched them depart as she went to the bathroom to take care of her hand. Michiru tried to sit up, but fell back onto the bed still weak from earlier. Haruka came back and saw, "Michi, you shouldn't be moving around. You need to rest and get your strength back." as she sat down next to her. Michiru sighed in defeat, "I know, but I wanted to see if you were okay." Haruka wrapped her hand up carefully, "I'm fine, I am more worried about you. Seeing that thing hurting you like that, draining your power literally, I couldn't bare that. Are you truly okay?" leaning over her. Michiru nodded, "I'm fine, just weak is all. It felt so strange, my mind and body became numb to it. I barely remember most of it until he let go." curling up next to her body.

Haruka slipped next to her, "I should have been there, I should have protected you better." holding her close. Michiru looked up at her, "Haruka, there was no way you could have known this was going to happen." Haruka shook her head, "No Michiru, we knew he was after you in the market. You shouldn't have been left alone just so soon afterwards. I let my guard down and it could have killed you." her body trembling. Michiru ignored her weakened body and fought to pull herself up, "Haruka listen to me! _We_ let our guard down, not just you. We have more information on this thing than we ever did before. We know we are stronger together, but that doesn't mean we should have to constantly be at each other's sides. We must show this thing that we are still just as strong and just as capable to keep him at bay until we can get to each other. I cannot let you live in misery having to constantly fret over me. That is not the life I want with you."

Haruka held her close, "I told you Michi, it would destroy me if anything ever happened to you." pressing their foreheads together. Michiru held her hand to her face gently, "Nothing is going to happen Ruka, not as long as we do this together. You heard what she said, what we have is more than what Triton and Mirand ever had. I love you Haruka, and nothing is going to come in between any of that." kissing her gently. Haruka kissed her back before pulling back, "How the hell did I get so lucky to have you Michiru?" Michiru smiled, "The same way I was as lucky enough to have you Haruka." as they held each other, afraid to let the other go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

Haruka continued holding Michiru, watching her body fight back sleep before it finally gave in. Haruka ran her fingers across her shoulder, arm, and back up to the side of her face, still bearing everything in her mind. Her eyes lingered over her, finding her still visible wound on her wrist. Reaching out, she gently took Michiru's hand, her thumb trailing around the cut on her wrist carefully. Seeing everything today, the market and it's darkness causing destruction, then seeing that damn thing sucking the life out of the one she cared for most. She was more determined than ever before to make this all stop. Pressing her lips carefully to it, "I swear Michiru, I will keep you safe. I will stop this damn thing if it's the last thing I do." she whispered. She watched as Michiru shifted closer to her in her sleep, moaning quietly as she settled herself.

Haruka jerked her head when she heard a quiet knock to the door, spotting her father walking in. He glanced down at the two, "How is she?" Haruka carefully sat up, "She seems to be doing okay." He frowned at the sight of her, "Haruka, how are you doing?" Haruka carefully pulled herself out of the bed and threw her hands up in defeat, "Just peachy dad. I'm not handling this well at all and the last thing I need is to lose my head with this." He just stared at her, completely hurt by Haruka's state of mind. He slowly nodded, "I am not even going to pretend like I know exactly what you are going through right now. All I can say is that none of this is your fault, nor is it hers. I feel like after everything that has been going on as of late, you are handling it rather well."

Haruka snorted, "Yeah, thanks for that. I feel like I am just doing such a bang up job so far. He's already managed to attack twice in one day, got his hands on her, tried to kill her, and what do I have to show for it, huh? The bastard got away, _again_! Showing that only time will tell when he will fucking strike again. Yeah I am doing so well." feeling completely on edge.

Her father grabbed her by the arm, jerking her to face him, "Now you listen to me Haruka!" his voice completely edged with anger and seriousness, "You have done _everything_ you physically can for her. You are _still here_ for her. There was _nothing_ you could have done that would have stopped things from happening the way it did today. Haruka, you have become something beyond what anyone has ever seen in our history as a planet. You are here for a greater purpose, the same as her!" pointing his finger towards Michiru, "So stop feeling sorry for yourself, it will get you no where!"

Haruka just stared at him, unable to say anything, she was completely at a loss for words. She just felt completely overwhelmed and it finally broke her. Choking back on a sob in her throat, feeling completely weak in the knees. Her father instantly caught her, "Hey, easy now. It's going to be okay Haruka, I promise. It's okay to feel like this, you are still human after all." wrapping his arms around her. Haruka just let it go, unable to hold it back any longer, "I just can't bare the thought of losing her. It would destroy me if anything happened and I did nothing to stop it." feeling completely vulnerable right now. Her father pulled her back, "I know that feeling well Haruka. With all that I have in me, I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you never experience that."

Haruka slowly nodded, "Okay." was all she could manage to say, her hands wiping away the tears that tore from her. Her father chuckled, "Okay then. Now, how about you settle down, try and relax here with her. And when she wakes up, we try and further discuss the matters at hand. I have already exchanged words with Agnes about some things." Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Agnes? You mean the fortune teller?" He nodded, "Yes. She managed to help answer some of our questions, and we are putting more things together, but would like to include you two. So once Michiru is able to join us, we will talk further about everything."

Haruka nodded, "Alright. I am going to stay with her. I don't want to let her out of my sight, especially with her in this state. She is far too vulnerable." He smiled, "I know you will keep her safe Haruka, you always have. It's been your promise since the beginning. I can see it in your eyes and feeling it coming from your heart. You two truly were destined to be, aside from being long lost powerful beings." as she went to leave. Haruka raised an eyebrow again, "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll talk more later."

Haruka watched him leave the room. She sighed slowly as she continued bringing herself back down to normal. She glanced over at the bed, Michiru was slowly opening her eyes, she made her way back over to her. Michiru glanced up at her, "Hey, you okay?" as she sat herself up a bit. Haruka sat down next to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I hope we didn't wake you." Michiru shook her head, "No, I can just feel like something is hurting you right now." resting her hand onto hers. Haruka faintly laughed, "Yeah, I'll be fine Michi. No need to worry about me, it's you I am more worried about. How are you feeling?" Michiru shrugged, "I feel okay, much better than before. Still a little tired, but I can manage." Haruka grasped her hand, eyeing the cut, "How's that feeling?" she motioned towards it with a nod.

Michiru glanced at it, "Just feels like a cut now. No need to keep worrying about that." pulling her hand back. Haruka sensed her avoidance with said topic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was trying to see if it was healing okay." Michiru didn't look at her, "You've asked me enough, nothing has changed. Just stop talking about it." as she got up to go to her bathroom. Haruka watched her go inside and returned with a bandage, watching as she wrapped it up. Michiru tied it up, feeling Haruka's gaze upon her, she sighed, "Look I get it, you are all concerned about me, but this is not what's bothering me as much as having you keep asking me. I feel like _this_ is just the excuse to keep bringing it up." waving her wrist out. She looked over watching Haruka just slump in defeat, she instantly regretted her frustration.

Michiru walked over, pulling her to her chest, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be angry, especially to you, or your father. I feel like you were far more wounded during that whole ordeal than I was." Haruka pressed her forehead into her chest, her hands clinging around her and up her back, holding onto her protectively. Michiru felt her strength in the embrace, she held her back just the same, "Haruka, it's all going to be okay. I am right here with you, together." Haruka slowly nodded, "I know Michi." as she pulled back to look up at her. Michiru faintly smiled down at her, her fingers stroking the side of her face gently. Haruka leaned into the touch, "Such power you have over me Michiru. The only thing in this world that can tame me." Michiru kissed her forehead, "I love you the way you were meant to be, free and wild as the wind Haruka. Only during special times would I want something calmer, but not all of them." she teased.

Haruka chuckled, "You know I would be anything for you, bend to your every need and desire without a second thought." Michiru smiled, "I know, and I would do the same for you Ruka." feeling her stand up fom the bed. Michiru looked up at her, Haruka sighed in content, "Perhaps we should head downstairs. Father and Agnes, the fortune teller, are waiting for whenever we were ready to." Michiru nodded, "Sounds good, let's not keep them waiting." as she tugged her with her towards the door. Haruka chuckled as they hopped over the still busted down door, "Perhaps we should get this fixed soon too." Michiru giggled at that as they continued to walk downstairs.

* * *

The two entered the study, seeing her father and the fortune teller making casual conversation. He looked up at them, "Feeling better I see, glad to hear." Haruka took a seat, Michiru nodded and sat next to her. He smiled, "Straight to business it seems. Well Agnes here as definitely given us some light on the subject at hand, but also some not so great news as well." Agnes nodded and glanced at them, "I just want to say how much of a true honor it is to be in both of your presence. I never thought this day would actually occur in my life time." Haruka and Michiru both were not sure how to handle such admiration, they didn't feel anything different, or special. Agnes noticed, "Regardless of all this new appreciation, there are still things needing to be clarified and a darkness that needs to be dealt with again."

"I can start at the beginning with all that I know. Note that this is stuff that was written and carried on through time, some things were lost and some things were left unsaid, or unclear. According to the legends, Miranda and Triton were the first ever true rulers of our planets. Both were bestowed upon with such great power to defend and protect their people and planets from any outer attacks, or dark presence. They were the first true chosen warriors as Uranus and Neptune. These two were inseparable with their bond in friendship, always tending to the other whenever the call arises. It made our planets grow and prosper, but all good things can never occur without something dark following."

"During their reign, Triton received a call for aid from Miranda. Upon discovery, something was approaching, a dark storm molding into existence. It merely started out with destructive wind storms on Uranus, ones that were catastrophic. Not shortly after, Neptune's seas erupted into fits, sending massive tsunami's wiping out surrounding towns. The people of their planets grew weary of their leaders for only they were the ones that could control such things, but Miranda and Triton continued to get to the bottom of things. They discovered this dark entity that grew in strength whenever fear arises and would continue to grow in order to use that against them. Between the two of them, they managed to destroy it, or so they thought. One shred of doubt was all it would take to keep this thing alive, and it sought revenge: taking on a physical form this time."

"It knew that if it could divide them, then it could take on their power and grow stronger than just something molded out of fear. It attacked Triton first, brought all its angry fury barreling upon him. Triton saw what it was trying to do, knew it would try and go for Miranda next, he needed to stop it. Triton used every last bit of his powers, but in doing so, Miranda came to his aid. Uranus and Neptune were always there whenever a call for help was made, but this was due to a physical bond they held that made this call. This entity knew it was no match for the two of them together and quickly escaped. A small dispute was made between Triton and Miranda. Triton was furious with Miranda for jeopardizing things to help him. "

"This feud caused the bond to break, only enough for this thing to make its final attack. Triton was ready for it and almost managed to destroy it, but knew without Miranda, he was incapable. Knowing his mistake, he bargained, attempting anything to keep Miranda safe from losing her powers as well to this thing. There was nothing this thing wanted more than to drain the life of these two, and he wasn't about to let it go. Triton took his chance and there was nothing, but destruction. Not much is really known about what happened, but Triton was gone and so was the entity. Once Miranda found out about what happened on Neptune, not long after, she followed afterwards."

Everyone just sat there taking everything in, and it was a lot. Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances between themselves and amongs Agnes and her father. Haruka swallowed hard before opening her mouth, "So Triton somehow managed to destroy, or supposedly destroy this thing, along with himself. How did Miranda go?" Agnes frowned, "It was said she was so devastated with Triton's death that she was willing to trade her life for his, but found out something was already bargained for and she took her life as a result." Haruka narrowed her eyes, "What sort of bargain?" Agnes shook her head, "No one knows what was made, but it was enough to cause Miranda to take her life." Michiru shivered, "Maybe it was something he did to save her, only for it to backfire on him." as she reached for Haruka's hand.

Haruka gave it a small squeeze, "So what then centuries later we awaken? This thing was obviously never destroyed, Triton died and Miranda took her life, but for what?" Agnes shifted in her spot, "To possibly stop what they couldn't back then. Though we still need to find out more about this thing. Neptune holds the answers to what we are seeking now. To find out more what Triton and Miranda did to keep this thing locked up for so long until now." Michiru looked to her, "Do you think what they did has a reason to do with why Haruka and I awakened?" Agnes nodded, "I believe it is very possible. They were meant to be around, even today. Whatever it was that cost them this, it looks to have been brought back. We will know more when we get to Neptune though. He is more than likely hiding there since that was where he was last heard of."

Haruka nodded, "When do we leave then?"

"In a week."

Both Haruka and Michiru stared at her father, a little shocked at the sudden time frame, but agree to it. He continued, "Sitting here much longer could risk in another attack. What he managed to get a hold of today from Michiru, we cannot risk again. He seems to be dormant, physically incapable of getting here, and if he tries to get more from either of you two, I don't want to risk him being able to get here. We go to him, stop him there, end all of this." Haruka nodded, "You make it sound so simple, yet I highly doubt this thing is going to go down without one hell of a fight. What are we to do until then? Train?" He nodded, "Yes, and mentally prepare yourselves. I will not be going, as hard as it is for me to say that. We cannot leave our planet unprotected and without a ruler. You three will be the ones to go, get some answers and stop this."

Michiru held onto Haruka's hand tighter, Haruka reassured her, "We can do this Michi, it is what we were meant to do." Michiru nodded, "I know, it just scares me after hearing what this thing has managed to do and what it is still trying to do." trying to take everything in. Things were going to get ugly and fast.

* * *

Later on, Michiru decided to use her cavern, after everything they learned, she saught out the water for refuge. Haruka wasn't too far from her, making herself a spot nearby as Michiru floated out in the water. Haruka stared off up at the ceiling listening to the water shift every time Michiru moved. Michiru became relaxed the more she settled in, she sighed in relief, she heard Haruka's voice, "What's on your mind Michi?" Michiru shrugged, "The same as what's on your's Ruka. Everything is happening all at once, and to top it all off, we've become some sort of goddesses." she chuckled just saying it out loud. Haruka shrugged, "Yeah that part is a tad wierd, I'll give you that. It's just so hard to believe all that happened centuries ago. Finally some more answers about what happened, but why it happened is still such a grey area. It's frustrating." rolling onto her side to watch her.

Michiru continued to slip gracefully along the surface, "I couldn't agree more. It just makes me think, what if whatever promise was made is the reason we were awakened now. What if to stop this thing, both of them needed to die in order to end it, but somehow this thing managed to survive it. That they made this arrangement, to be bring Uranus and Neptune back when it was meant to be." Haruka thought on her words, "That is a pretty damn good theory, it would seem to make sense. It still doesn't change how this thing managed to survive though. Remember when Agnes said that this thing was attached to you, like almost sounding like it was before you were born." Michiru sat herself up and made her way over to the edge, "Yeah, do you think it may attached himself to Triton before they were destroyed?"

Haruka nodded, "Again, this seems all very possible, but why would he say things like you are his, or you belong to him?" Michiru shrugged, "No idea. I am sure we will find more about these things when we go to Neptune. For the first time, I am having second thoughts about going there. I don't want anything to happen to you Haruka." Haruka leaned close, "Hey, nothing is going to happen that neither of us aren't prepared for. Between the two of us, I am sure we can keep him at bay, especially if he's not strong enough yet." Michiru frowned, "Yet being the key word, what if this is his plan? To get us to go there, knowing that is where answers lie, what if-"

Haruka pressed her finger to her lips, "Michi, don't doubt yourself, or me. That is definitely something it want's to happen with us. We don't let him have that power over us."

Michiru nodded, her hand taking hers into her wet one, pressing her lips to it gently, "We are strong together I know, but we are also each other's weaknesses." Haruka felt her cool lips grace her knuckles, "True, but that is what makes us strong, the desire to keep each other safe. There is no way he could ever come between us, and he will damn well throw everything he can our way to challenge that. Today got me thinking after what he did. Yes he went after you, but I saw that fear in his eye the moment I was going to let hell rain down on him and he fled." Michiru looked up at her, Haruka smiled, "He ran away scared, but he was also showing how desperately weak he was to come at you like this." Michiru nodded, "Well you are definitely not a force to be reckoned with when pushed." pulling herself out from the water to sit next to her.

Haruka sat up, a smile on her face, "Damn straight, and neither are you Michiru. He definitely has a reason to be afraid, but at the same time, we don't want to assume we have him where we want him just yet. We will go in this together, get the answers, and stop him." Michiru leaned against her, "Sounds good to me. Then we can finally move on from all of this. Finally get back to normal." Haruka chuckled, "I wouldn't say normal is our thing anymore, we have more responsibilities now that we are what's the word you chose, goddesses." she laughed. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Hey laugh all you want, from what Agnes said, we're going to be around for a while. Kinda scary to think about really." Haruka kissed her cheek gently, "Well as long as I have you by my side through it all, I don't think I'd mind it that much." Michiru sighed with a smile, "I can definitely handle it since you put it that way." as she turned to kiss her lips feeling them both giggle into their embrace.

 **Why do I feel like my brain is going to explode from writing this lol not my favorite chapter, though all good things needing to further explain, but definitely gave off this blah blah blah kind of vibe...meh gonna go erase this feeling from my brain and get ready for more exciting things to type haha.**

 **Also noticed it felt much longer typing this out and turns out it was shorter...yeah moving on from this lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: SORRY EVERYONE! My laptop crapped out on me and I had to wait to get a new one and now I have to rewrite this chapter and my brain completely hurts in trying to remember what was written and fixed, etc so again I am sorry, but I am back.**

 **Note 2: For making you wait so long, there is a little something called Michiru's revenge at the end here just because I am sure people have been waiting for such things, plus as my apology for taking forever. Wasn't expecting my computer to crap out on me and unfortunately they are expensive...that being said, you have been WARNED (cough cough youngins cough cough) about the upcoming goody at the end.**

The next day consisted of nonstop, hardcore training. Haruka and Michiru battled it out for a fourth round, both using their assigned powers, everything coming out in full swings. They knew time was against them, and they wanted to be prepared for anything. Haruka's father watched as the two launched everything they had at the other in complete amazement. During the first two rounds, he was on edge watching in fear that one of them, or both, would get seriously injured, but soon relaxed by the third round. Agnes had guided them every now and then trying to get them to push to their absolute best of their capabilities. Agnes had continued to teach them what she knew Uranus and Neptune were capable of. The two figured it out as well and both continued lashing out what they knew.

"World Shaking!"

As a large blast ignited from Haruka's fist, the ground quaking and rumbling as the power ripped through the earth like paper. Michiru felt the ground shake as it made it's way towards her. Michiru quickly lept into action as she attempted another dodge, feeling Haruka's winds wrap around her trying to knock her down. Agnes continued to encourage them, but also push them, "Keep it going! Don't think of holding back in fear of injuring each other!" Haruka's father glanced at her, "And if they so happen to do that Agnes?" he mentioned out of concern. Agnes glanced over, "Their bodies will heal from such strikes, they can take quite a beating before seriously getting knocked down. They just have to reach that peak in order to achieve that ability, doing such things will do just that." His eyes widened slightly, "So they have to break the other to be able to heal?" Agnes nodded, "In a way yes, in order to wake that part of their ability inside." as she turned back to watch.

Michiru watched Haruka swiftly move against the wind's current, aiding in her ability to stay far away enough from harm, but close enough to keep Michiru back. Michiru continued to watch carefully monitoring her, Haruka was moving fast, but in pattern as she soon discovered. Michiru shifted her position, her hand shifting through the winds, "Deep Submerge!" she called out, aiming it for where Haruka would soon slip past. Haruka heard her words, but failed to see the oncoming wave in time to stop fast enough. Haruka skidded across the dirt with a small yelp as the wave toppled over her. She quickly got to her feet and cringed before she quickly launched another attack towards Michiru before she got away. Michiru felt the earth shake beneath her and quickly moved, but felt the rocks give way under her feet. Haruka heard the rumbling stop and fell to her knees to catch her breath. Her leg throbbed and felt blood trickle down and around her leg and knee.

Michiru staggered to her feet from the rubble of crushed earth before she fell down too. Agnes and the king walked over to them, "Well done you two, I think we've hit a good stopping point for today." Haruka felt her father's hand haul her up, she gritted her teeth, "You alright?" he looked at her with concern. Haruka nodded, "Yeah, though I fee like my leg and hip is pretty torn up." as she glanced down to confirm it. They walked over to Agnes whom was helping Michiru up. Michiru eyed Haruka's leg, "Sorry about that, you okay?" as she held her wrist to her chest. Haruka nodded, "I'll live, you okay?" eyeing her cradled hand. Michiru nodded, Agnes smiled, "Just a broken wrist, nothing you two can't handle." she spoke with confidence. Both Haruka and Michiru frowned at that, Michiru shook her head, "Not sure I call that something to be happy about. I can't say Haruka will agree either with her side torn up."

Agnes chided away, "All in due time you two. I can assure you, you two will be just fine. Your bodies will heal and this will all have been a walk in the park. Now lets get inside and get you both cleaned up." as she walked back towards the palace. Haruka shook her head confused, "I don't understand her sometimes." as she hobbled back with Michiru and her father. Michiru nodded, "Agreed. Need a hand?" as she lent her body for support. Haruka happily took it, "I can handle anything with you Michiru." she smiled. Michiru returned the smile, "Same." as they both walked back to the palace. Haruka's father watched the two in awe, there was definitely a bright future for these two and their homes once they pass this threat.

Once inside, Haruka slumped down into a chair, yanking at her torn pants that were covered in blood and dirt. She glanced down, "Well damn, thought for sure that was going to need stitches." as she eyed the spot on her leg that had appeared to reach her hipbone. Michiru glanced over, "A wound that bled like yours did earlier, should have been far worse than that." Agnes glanced down, "See, what did I tell you, a walk in the park for you." as she helped her take off the torn pants. Haruka tossed them aside, her father glanced down curious as well, "I guess you were right Agnes. I shouldn't have doubted you." Haruka sighed, "Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Michiru sat down next to her, resting her arm on the table, "I agree, someone please tell us what's going on here?"

Agnes smiled, "Well it's simple really, your bodies are healing the wounds you received, nothing more." Michiru stared at Haruka, "How is that possible? We've been hurt before, why now are we capable of such things." Agnes continued, "Well you've also had abilities before, just not like you have now. Once you two awoken, those powers became known, as well as other things like healing abilities. You two are capable of healing minor things like broken bones, cuts and wounds, that sort of thing. Now if you two are hit with things like dark magic like that priest has, that is another case. Your bodies can only take and heal so much against something like that, it was why your blood was able to help heal each other in small cases like last time."

Haruka stared down at her leg, it was obviously healing, it was barely a cut now, she glanced at Michiru, "So depending on what the wound is, it will differentiate the healing processes?" as she gently reached for Michiru's hand. Michiru glanced down at her wrist which was still tender, Agnes nodded, "Correct. Your wound was like a cut Haruka, so it will heal faster. Michiru's on the other hand will heal shortly." she said reassuringly. Haruka carefully took Michiru's wrist into her hand, "Am I able to help her?" Agnes shook her head, "Not like that unfortunately. Just give it a little while, you'll be as good as new soon." Michiru smiled at Haruka, "I'll live Ruka, it's what happens when we play rough. It was definitely a good experience with you today." Haruka nodded, "Indeed it was, though I am ready for a shower and a nap." she laughed. Haruka's father chuckled, "I'd say you both earned it after that little show today."

Haruka stood up, thankfully she had a longer shirt on to help cover her bottom half, "Well that settles it then, shower then a nap. I'll catch you later." as she left the room. Michiru got up, "I think I will join her on that idea, definitely feeling tired." The king chuckled, "I can take a hint from you two if you want to be alone." he teased. Michiru blushed, "It's not like that!" covering her face in embarrassment. He laughed, "Come on what type of father would I be if I didn't tease you two every now and then. Get going!" he scooted her out. Michiru, still tinted red, made her exit rather quickly.

Agnes watched as the two made there way out, the king turned to look at her, "Let us be honest here Agnes," She took in on his tone and nodded, "Of course. What is on your mind?" she asked. He sighed, "Do you truly think they can end this darkness, stop things from happening like before?" Agnes nodded in understanding towards his concern, "In the end, it will be up to them to decide that. I see great things from these two, they are not like the previous Uranus and Neptune. What they hold is strong, but know this won't be an easy battle with what lies ahead." He frowned, "I appreciate your honesty, as well as all you have done in such a short time already." She smiled, "It is no trouble at all. I never thought the stories we heard growing up would come back into existence once again. They are truly amazing beings and have been chosen well, I truly believe there is a high chance of success."

He smiled, "I am glad to hear that, but there is still always a chance of something that could change that." Agnes nodded, "That unfortunately is life, and we can only wait and see what unfolds from all of this. Only time will tell." as they both continued their small talk of the possible future.

* * *

Haruka stumbled into her bedroom and yanked her dirt and blood stained shirt off, tossing it aside. She definitely felt today's work out and right now she was ready to relax and shower. She flipped the switch to light up her bathroom and quickly turned her shower on, eager to rid herself of today's remains. She glanced in the mirror staring in awe as her leg was now completely closed up, dried blood remained, but the wound was nothing anymore. She glanced over the spot, a faint, silver ish line remained from where it was once bright and red, "Nice little trick there." as she yanked the rest of her under garments off and stepped in the steaming abyss. She felt the water rush over her, her body instantly relaxing as she scrubbed the dirt and dried blood from her body.

Her eyes soon darted over to where she heard a knock coming from her door, "Yes?" She heard the door open, "It's just me, I wanted to see how you were doing?" upon hearing Michiru's voice and the closing of her door. Haruka grinned, "Just to see if I'm okay, or sneak a peak at me while I'm in the shower?" she teased. Michiru chuckled, "Is it wrong if I said both." as she opened the shower and stepped in herself. Haruka stared down at her with a smile, "Not at all." pressing her lips to hers for a moment. Michiru smiled into the kiss, "Good. Though I cannot understand why you have this water so hot." as she reached to turn it down a little. Haruka pouted, "Hey, my shower, my temperature choice. You want colder water, go to yours." she reached to turn it back warmer. Michiru chuckled, "Happy medium then?" as she adjusted it one last time.

Haruka glared, "Fine, I guess. How's your wrist?" as she worked the shampoo into her hair. Michiru slipped her hands up to meet hers as she helped work the shampoo in her hair, "Much better actually, just feels like a small sprain now." Haruka hummed as she felt Michiru's fingers work along her scalp, "Mm, good to hear." as she leaned into the touch. Michiru smiled as she continued to work her fingers, "Figure this is the least I can do for you after today." as she soon removed her hands. Haruka sighed with content as she rinsed the soap from her hair. Michiru quickly cleaned hers as Haruka scrubbed the rest of her body clean, "So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Michiru shrugged, "Not sure yet, I'm not quite tired yet, and I'm bored without having something to do." Haruka chuckled, " Well I'm tired and ready to take a nap before anything else happens. Not to mention I'm getting cold in here since _someone_ changed the water temp." she laughed.

Michiru shrugged innocently, "I could fix that for you." as she pressed her wet body against Haruka's. Haruka smirked down at her, feeling her body slip along her own so easily, "Is that so?" matching her teasing stare. Michiru nodded, "Very much, that and I will no longer be bored, so it's a win-win." gently kissing her neck and collarbone. Haruka felt the soft touches, "I definitely don't mind this if it warms me up." her hands reaching for her. Michiru tisked as she grasped her wrist within her hand, "Oh don't you worry," her voice quiet and serious, "you will warm up in no time, but I also recall that I was to get you back from the other day." her lips nipping into Haruka's neck. Haruka gasped at the touch, "Who said I'd allow you to get that chance?" she tried to tease back, but soon found out there was more than meets the eye with what Michiru apparently had in mind.

Haruka felt her body still pressed against the wall, Michiru pulling back slightly to stare at her. Her ocean depths held something secret in them, daring and bold, Haruka was in for a ride tonight, that much she discovered within them. Haruka went to shift, but found it impossible, "Michi?" she questioned. Michiru stared at her with tainted innocence, her fingers tracing the outline of her arms, "Yes Haruka?"

"What did you do?"

Michiru smirked as her lips pressed to hers a moment, before hovering over them, "Whatever do you mean Ruka?" she purred. Haruka tried to move again, but to no avail, "Why am I stuck Michi?" as she soon felt her arms shift along the wall and above her head. Michiru watched in amusement at her confusion, "Michi!" she grunted in frustration. Michiru chuckled to herself as she pressed herself against Haruka's once more, "I'm sure you will figure it out sooner, or later, but as I stated earlier, I am going to get you back from before, as well as warm you up like you asked." her lips meeting her neck. Haruka moaned at the contact, her brain trying to figure out how she was pinned, "Ah!" her voice cried out as she felt Michiru's teeth bite into her skin, before her tongue soothed it. Michiru continued to hum along her skin, her lips finding her collarbone again, "Shh, not so loud, someone might hear you." she teased, her lips sucking at the skin, making another small mark to remain.

Haruka flushed slightly, "Mi-chi!" trying to wrap her head around everything, but Michiru was being too damn distracting. Michiru traced her fingers along her sides, up and down, then back up to cup her breast. Haruka arched slightly at the teasing touch, feeling her fingers roll her hardening nipples. Michiru kissed her way down her chest, her mouth closing around an abandoned nipple, her hand twisting and tweaking the other, Haruka gasping beneath her. Haruka felt her body temperature spike, thankfully the water was cool. Haruka's eyes snapped open, "Water!" she gasped feeling Michiru giggle around her nipple before pulling back. Haruka glanced down at her, panting slightly, Michiru peeked up at her, "See, I knew you'd figure it out. You are completely at my mercy and I intend to have you quivering beneathe me in no time." pressing her lips to hers, slipping her tongue past her lips to play with Haruka's. Haruka could respond easily, livening it with her tongue, her teeth biting at Michiru's lower lip, anything to coax her closer. Michiru obliged and pressed her wet, slick body against that of Haruka's, their breasts brushing against each other's, causing them both to gasp and moan into each other's mouth.

Michiru felt the water continue to shower them both, their body temperature's were rising with each brush and kiss they made against the other. Haruka smirked against the kiss, "I think I may have rubbed off on you Michi." Michiru matched her smirk, "You're not the only one who can accomplish such things and get away with it, now it's your turn." Haruka saw the glint of mischief in her eyes, as well as the lust and desire that surely matched her own. Haruka felt the water travel along her body, feeling it glide everywhere and move against her skin to wherever Michiru guided it. The water still trapped her hands above her head, her waist as well now, Michiru eyeing her hungrily. Haruka watched and waited with anticipation, Michiru had kept herself close, but far enough more than Haruka had wanted. She felt the water shift against her skin again, her body arched as it tightened almost around her breasts, her body gasped slightly, "Gah!"

"Do you want more Ruka?"

Her voice was so soft and full of want at the same time. Haruka felt her body build with desire for more, "Yes!" she responded. Michiru smiled in approval to her answer, Haruka feeling the water gliding all over again, sending her body into shivers. Michiru kissed between her breasts, "Tell me where you want me Ruka." she chimed, her tongue trailing along the bone beneath her skin. Haruka shivered at the touch and her words, "Anywhere Michi!" she rasped. Michiru frowned, "Not the right answer Ruka." tightening the water around her nipples in a pinching manner. Haruka gasped at the sensation, her lips attacking the skin of her neck and collarbone. The water shifted against her skin once more, Haruka cried out in pleasure feeling pressure in between her legs, "Sh-it!" her back arching, her head thrown back. Michiru smiled, "Do you want me here Haruka?" she sang. Haruka felt the water slip easily between her slit, wrapping around everything, applying pressure to everything there, it was torture.

Michiru watched as Haruka's body fought against her restraints, "Do you want me?" Haruka was panting now, her mouth gaped open, her eyes half open as she tried to form words. Michiru cupped her face gently, pressing herself closer, "Haruka?" she purred. Haruka nodded, "Y-yes, Michi, I wa-nt you." Michiru pressed her lips to hers in a loving manner, Haruka responded, feeling the water let up from her sex. Michiru pulled back to bend at her knees, nudging Haruka's legs apart to sit in between them. Haruka felt her fingers trace her inner and outer thighs, "Michi please!" she panted. Michiru ran her tongue up her inner thigh, tasting her sweet passion that ran down her legs, "Mm, as you wish Haruka." her tongue dipping into her parted folds to coat her tongue completely. Haruka arched wildly, feeling her body consumed by Michiru's element, her very own betraying her. Michiru licked again enjoying her taste and feel of her trembling legs at either side of her.

Haruka would easily have collapsed if the water hadn't been holding her in place. She felt Michiru's tongue continue to slip through her nether lips, her hot breath reaching her center of desire. Michiru's tongue rolled from side to side between her soft lips before rolling against her sensitive bud, watching her legs jerk at the touch. Haruka moaned and gasped her plea's for Michiru to continue, to which she easily obliged. Michiru slipped her fingers up, pressing two fingers into her tight opening, feeling her walls tighten around them. Haruka's voice called out in pleasure, Michiru smiled in satisfaction, her fingers curling inside her deeply. Haruka rolled her hips against her fingers, "Michi please!" her voice reaching a new pitch. Michiru pressed her lips to the trembling ones wrapped around her fingers, gently coaxing her, "Please what Ruka?" she teased. Haruka groaned in frustration, feeling the tension build, but found Michiru wasn't going to give in anytime soon.

Michiru continued to curl her fingers inside, Haruka's legs trembling, her body failing to hold herself up if it weren't for her restraints. She felt her inner walls clamping around her fingers, her juices continued to flow and run sweeter. Michiru was enjoing herself having Haruka completely at her mercy, "Just tell me what you want Ruka, I'll promise to give it to you." Haruka shivered feeling her hot breath as she spoke against her, "Shit Michi!" feeling herself so close, but was being kept so far from what her body was begging for. Michiru licked her clit playfully, her fingers pumping into her. Haruka cried out, "Please Michi! I c-can't anymore!" her voice cracked and her body shook. Michiru hummed, "You want to cum for me Ruka?" pressing into the spot inside her, watching her body jerk. Haruka tossed her head back, "Yes Michi, I want to!" her voice quivered. Michiru smiled again, pressing her lips against her, finding her clit and taking it into her mouth. Haruka gasped and arched as her clit rolled between Michiru's lips and tongue, her fingers pumping into her at a fast pace, milking her climax.

Haruka cried out her name in pleasure as soon as she felt her body hit it's much needed release. Michiru continued to stroke her gently, her lips releasing her nub from its hold. She looked up at her from in between her legs as she watched and felt Haruka come for her. Haruka's legs trembled, her body wracked with shivers as she gasped for much needed air. Michiru stood up to her as she slipped wet fingers from inside her, "Now we're even love." she cooed, pressing soft, gentle kisses to her face. Haruka felt her body wrack with shivers as she came down from her orgasm, "You're h-horrible, you know th-at?" she played. Michiru released her hold, the water dropping to the floor at their feet with a splash, "And you enjoyed every minute of it." Haruka pulled her close, pressing her lips to her forehead, "I did, now can we please take a nap?"

Michiru chuckled and nodded, "Yes, we can now take a nap. I can say I am feeling it myself now." as she stepped out of the shower. Haruka turned the water off and followed after her. Michiru grabbed them both towels and they quickly dried themselves off and went into the bedroom. Haruka sat down on the bed, Michiru climbed in next to her, "Hold me like normal?" she asked. Haruka smiled and pulled the coveres over them, "Of course." feeling Michiru curl up into her side, resting her head on her shoulder. Haruka wrapped around her holding her close, "Never knew you had such naughty side Michi, it was quite entertaining." she chuckled. Michiru felt heat rise to her cheeks a little bit, "Don't make fun, or I'll never do it again." she teased. Haruka laughed, "I wasn't making fun of you, but feel free to have fun like that anytime. Also keep in mind, I am just as kinky." she winked. Michiru buried her face in her arm, "Oh go to sleep already." Haruka laughed more, "Alright, just come here and help me sleep." pulling them close and under the covers, both ready to start their next session.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: Apologies for delays in chapters, I am on a new work schedule that has me completely exhausted as of late. I do overnights and it's been nonstop until we have another person on board with us...that and I am currently also trying to regather all my notes for this and hopefully not miss anything since I did get a new laptop and want to make sure I have everything good to go for chapters and what not. Do not fret I will NOT abandon the story I will finish this, that is a promise, I may just drop off here and there due to work and my daily life lol.**

Haruka rolled onto her side as she felt her body coming to. Despite her earlier activities with training and with Michiru, she was surprisingly waking up to feeling pretty normal. No aches, or soreness, proving that a nap was all she needed, everything else was just added bonuses in her mind. She stretched herself out as she reached out for her said partner, but felt nothing. Quickly opening her eyes, she glanced around to find her room vacant. Sitting herself up she glanced over at her clock, it was working on being well past dinner time, she shot right up, "Apparently _several_ hours of sleep was needed." she huffed as she searched her closet for something more appropriate to wear. Yanking her pants on and her shirt, she slipped out of the room to make her way downstairs to figure out where everyone was at.

She spotted Gran on the stairway on her way down, "Hey Gran, where's everyone at?" Gran chuckled, "Glad to see you're finally up. Your father is with Agnes in the dining hall having small talk, Michiru left dinner a little bit ago. I think she went outside to get some fresh air." Haruka felt her breath catch before Gran spoke again, "Don't worry, she's not gone far. You two need to stop fretting over the other every time you two are apart. Yes, I know there's something evil out there, but she is safe and can handle herself just like you can." Haruka sighed, "I will never stop worrying until that _thing_ has been taken care of for good. I'll see you around." as she made her way outside. She kept herself moving at a decent pace to not seem frantic, but wanted to be with Michiru in case something were to happen,

Once outside, she spotted Michiru laying down staring up at the night sky, she made her way over, "Hey, surprised to see you outside, usually that's my sort of thing." Michiru sat up at the sudden voice, but softened when she saw her, "Never a bad idea to have a change of pace every now and then. I see you're finally awake, sleep well?" she smiled up at her. Haruka nodded, "I did, though I did have pleanty of help with that thanks to you." as she sat down next to her. Michiru chuckled to herself before laying back down, "Glad I could be of some good use." as she stared back up at the sky. Haruka smiled down at her, "So did I miss anything?" Michiru shrugged, "Not really, just more talk of our upcoming trip to Neptune and more planning. Your father and Agnes broke into the wine and were talking about good times and their past memories, I decided to give them space." as she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Haruka leaned back on her arms, "Sounds like they are having a good time then, aside from just constant strategy talk and planning our little adventure. It's good to see him relaxing during all of this. I get worried about him sometimes, ever since mom passed." Michiru rolled onto her side, "What was she like?" she inquired with a small smile. Haruka laid herself on the ground next to Michiru, "My mother? From what I can remember, she was very poised and elegant, but man did she have a wild side. I guess I get that from both my parents." she laughed. Michiru closed her eyes as she talked about her, "I remember always being outside with her, she was constantly guiding my every step, trying to get me to settle down some, but at times she knew it was pointless. In pictures I do look like her a lot, just her hair was much longer than mine, more than yours too. I can see why my dad fell for her, she had such beauty and grace, much like you Michi, I don't think I match anywhere near that of her."

Michiru chuckled, "You are your mother, but mixed with the craziness your father brought, it's a well balanced mix I'd say. Though I cannot say I can see you with longer hair than me." she teased. Haruka laughed, "Yeah could you imagine, as wild as the wind as I can be, that would not end well for anyone, mostly me." Michiru laughed, rolling onto her side to rest her head on her chest, "I love you the way you are Haruka, I am glad to have been by your side all these years. I don't know where I would have ended up had it not been for you and your father." Haruka wrapped her arm around her, "I am glad things had turned out the way they had. The night you literally fell from the sky." she chuckled. Michiru shrugged, "Can't say it was fun, I remember being quite terrified when I landed. No idea where I was, then hearing all those guards trying to open that thing I was in. It wasn't until you found me that I felt safe, like now." she nuzzled into her neck.

Haruka sighed, "I'm glad I found you. I'm glad I have you here with me now. I don't know what the future will hold, but I hope it will be at your side, as long as you will have me." kissing her forehead. Michiru leaned into the embrace, "I will always have you Haruka." leaning up to kiss her cheek. Haruka sighed, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Michiru giggled, "I'll bet you are! Come on, I am sure there's plenty of left overs from dinner. Perhaps maybe sneak a bottle of wine ourselves to indulge in." as she sat herself up. Haruka followed, "Sounds good to me love, lets go." as she got to her feet and helped Michiru up to make their way back inside.

* * *

The night came and gone rather quickly before the two were awoken up the next morning to further train and prep for their upcoming fight. Today was to be done slightly different, Agnes wanted them to fight and think more strategy wise per the king's request. The two were more than capable of handling combat skills up close and at some distance, but now were being told to do the opposite: stealth. Each would have a a chance to separate and place a more strategic attack towards the other. This was to test them in being able to attack without being noticed. Haruka was able to do so much easier than Michiru was due to her previous training. Haruka had helped guided her some in how to attack without getting caught. Michiru grew frustrated with how much of a challenge this had become for her, Haruka continued to help, "I know you don't want to hear this, but being calm is the most important thing. I'll give you a moment to collect your thoughts before we begin again."

Michiru sighed in defeat, "Working side by side with you is the easiest, but I know there is a great chance of being separated and needing to be able to fight in a more controlled environment. I just hope I can manage something before the week is out." she walked off in frustration. Haruka went to follow, but her father stopped her and he took the lead instead. Agnes talked over things with Haruka as her father made his way to catch up with Michiru, "Michiru wait up a moment." Michiru turned and saw him approach, "I'm sorry, I'm just not as skilled and trained as Haruka is." He sighed, "That is not your fault Michiru, we didn't take the necessary steps with you as we should have when it came to this, but know this, you _can_ do this. I assure you, you are your father's daughter." he said with a smile.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he chuckled and continued to elaborate, "Your father was one of these best strategic commanding officers of his time. You are no fighter like Haruka, but fight you do have in you, just like you have this in there too." tapping the side of her head. She sighed, "What am I doing wrong?" feeling completely defeated right now. He smiled, "Stop overthinking it. You are trying way too hard, its more simplistic than you are making it to be. You know what she is capable of and that is why she has the upper hand, _but_ you know what you need to do, just do it the way you know how, the same way you do when you fight. I promise you, you will be able to succeed if you stop overthinking it. Now what do you say?" Michiru smiled meekly, "Alright, I'll give it another go." He smiled, "You can do this Michiru, I know you can. Now get back in there and knock her down off her pedestal like you've always managed to do." giving her a nudge.

Michiru laughed and made her way back over. Haruka smiled as she approached, "You ready?" Michiru nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." as she took off out of sight. Haruka made her way back out to their playing field to await whatever might be coming. Agnes and her father stood to the side to keep themselves at a distance, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the storm they brewed up. Haruka stood her ground, dug a small pit for her foot, ready to leap up at a moments notice. The wind rustled about her, it was almost an eery quiet, sending a tingling sensation through her body. She was much on edge with the thrill this brought her, it excited her to no end. A loud crack was heard, her eyes snapped into the direction, watching a tree collapse to the ground. Haruka felt the ground shift beneath her feet slightly before her feet shifted as well, readying herself for anything.

Again it became quiet, nothing but the sound of her breathing coming out in a slow controlled manner. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut through, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She closed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings, a low rippling noise caught her attention: water. She opened her eyes to catch sight of water coming out from nowhere, but Michiru wasn't in sight. Haruka darted her eyes around to try and locate the source, but found it difficult the more water that came about. She felt water rush past her feet from behind, causing her to jerk her body around, again Michiru was not in sight. Haruka felt her heart beat quicken in it's pace, her senses were peaked, "Where are you Michi?" she spoke in a taunting manner to herself.

Another loud crack was heard followed by several more. Several trees collapsed, a wave of water rushing them out towards her. Haruka lept into action, locating the key source, the wind shifting her to her destination with ease. She quickly made herself into a good fighting stance before she slammed her fist into the ground calling forth her planet's power, "World Shaking!" as the ground erupted beneath her, rushing towards the center of the collapsing trees. She watched as it completed it's destructive path, the dust settling, again it went eerily quiet. Haruka scanned the area, hoping she hadn't done anything to hurt Michiru. She stood her ground, but soon felt a rush of water wrap around her ankles slamming her to the ground. Haruka yelped at the sudden contact, her hand clawing at the earth beneath her as she felt the water drag her alongside it. She quickly slashed at it with her wind abilities to free herself, leaping back onto her feet.

Haruka scanned the area, trying to figure out the new source, "Getting better Michi, but how long before I find you?" she taunted. She heard nothing, no come back, she smirked, "Smart move, but I will find you." her eyes darting over to an oncoming wave. She was quick on her feet, moving out of the way, but felt another force of water slam her into a nearby boulder. She grunted upon impact, "Well played." she spoke through gritted teeth. She got back into her stance, spotting water ahead: bingo! Haruka quickly sprinted in said direction, her body becoming the wind itself as she sped over there. She landed with ease, her eyes scanning the area, she saw where Michiru was apparently camping it out, but no longer there. Water remained in a puddle around her, it was odd to her, "Michiru, not a smart idea leaving behind traces for me to find you." to called out.

More silence, but not like the way she was feeling it earlier, something seemed off now. She walked around, keeping her guard up. It wasn't long until she heard a quiet leap behind her, Haruka turned quickly grasping hold of it and pinning it to the tree. She froze when she saw it was Michiru, "Michiru, what the-" feeling her hand cover her mouth. Michiru shushed her, "Something's not right." she spoke quietly, releasing her hand. Haruka eyed her, "What's going on?" Michiru motioned towards the pathway behind her, "While I was here waiting, something seemed off. I didn't want to seem like I noticed until you got over here. Look at how the trees are facing, they do not follow the wind patterns like the others." Haruka turned to look, spotting the way the trees faced, they seemed unaffected from the wind, "You're right, but why?" she inquired.

The two carefully made their way over to investigate, keeping themselves on guard, not sure of what to expect. All that was heard was the steps they made as they cautiously approached the pathway. Haruka's eyes scanned around them, trying to spot anything else unusual, Michiru did the same. Haruka soon felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge again, feeling the ground shiver slightly beneath her feet. Haruka went to speak, but a loud explosion erupted between them, sending them both flying backwards roughly. The two quickly got to their feet, watching as a dark entity molded itself together. Haruka was quick on her feet, using her swift wind abilities to aid in attacking the new enemy. Michiru followed suit and sent a small wave to help destroy it, "Where did this thing come from!?" she yelled out in mid fight. Haruka slammed her fist to the ground to launch another atttack as the black monster growled in response to them, "No idea, but its going back to wherever it came from!"

"Agreed!"

The two watched as the monster growled in defense at them, keeping itself distant from harm. It watched them carefully before taking off into the shadows to escape. Haruka charged after it, "After it!" as Michiru followed behind her. They continued to chase it into the woods more, hearing it screech and growl as it moved faster to get away. Haruka lept into the air to try and strike it down, but as she reached for it, the monster disappeared. Haruka landed making a small divot in the ground where she hit, her eyes scanned around her, "What the hell?" Michiru looked around as well, "Where did it go?"

The two felt the uneasiness that surrounded them, it was calm, but the air around them was disturbed. Haruka shifted to keep themselves close, but soon felt the ground beneath her break. Michiru turned at the sound of alarm from Haruka's voice as the earth broke apart beneath her, "Haruka!" as she went to assist her, but the monster reappeared behind her.

"Michiru, behind you!"

Michiru jerked her body around to face the oncoming monster once more. Haruka was quick to move, but felt her body slam against the edge of a now large open hole in the ground. Michiru quickly moved on her feet to dodge the monsters attack. Haruka held herself up carefully trying to pull herself up to get to Michiru. Michiru dodged another blow, but the monster continued to growl and shriek in anger as it tried to hit it's target. Haruka hauled herself up, but felt a force knock her back down to where she barely managed to catch back onto the ledge. She looked up to see the priest grinning psychotically down at her, "My how a single sip from her blood can make me feel so alive again." his voice hissed at her gleefully. Haruka narrowed her eyes as she kept herself from falling, "Doesn't change the fact that together we will destroy you before you can amount to anything else!" The priest snickered, "Not unless I kill you right now." his fingers tracing her's that were clinging to the edge. Haruka spat, "You wouldn't dare, it would be a waste of power for you."

He glared down at her before eyeing the fall below her, "Mm true, but I doubt the fall here would end your life that fast. I could still keep you alive long enough to drain you, then Neptune will follow."

Haruka growled as she used the wind to shift herself up, bringing her knee to to collide with his jaw. She watched as the priest flew back, scraping along the ground slightly stunned. Haruka launched at him again, "I will never allow you the chance!" she screamed. The priest rolled out of the way of her attack, "She is mine, always has been, she promised herself to me, I will have her!" he hissed. Haruka growled, her teeth grinding, her body rigid and tense, "Through my dead body!" The priest grinned, "That can be easily obtained." as he went to go for her.

"Deep Submerge!"

Haruka felt the wave rush past her and watched as the priest flew across the path, snapping bark and branches as his body flew past it in the process. Haruka turned to see Michiru landing next to her, "Haruka, are you alright!?" she turned to face her. Haruka nodded with a smile, "Very much, where's the monster?" Michiru smiled, "Dealt with, now lets take care of this damn priest." as she turned her focus on him. Haruka grinned, "Couldn't agree more." as she stood her ground next to Michiru. The priest grunted as he gathered himself to his feet, he eyed the two, "You may have defeated the small pet, but there will be more. Mark my word, I will have what is mine." eyeing Michiru. Michiru narrowed her eyes, "I am not yours, I will never be yours." she snapped. Haruka clenched her fist as she heard the priest chuckle with delight, "Oh, but you are mine Neptune. You promised yourself to me so long ago, though you just don't remember."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, "I swear it's like you enjoy listening to yourself talk. It's just poison coming from you mouth." clenching her jaw. The priest grinned, "Allow me to shed some light on this subject." as he vanished into the shadows. Both women were quick in defense mode, eyes scanning around them as he continued to speak, "Many years ago, we went out on a little 'picnic' as you remembered it as. Children are so open minded and easily trusting. The innocence you possessed, made this all the more easy." his voice echoed around them. Michiru recalled something similar from her mother's diary, it was the day they discovered the priest to be bad. Her mind tried to pull this information, but proved difficult. Haruka glared at her surroundings, "Only something as evil as yourself would think such things." she growled.

The priest continued his taunt, "Yet being the future Neptune and no one knew of what she was to become, I had to ensure her fate to me. It was so easy, I gave her something that kept things secret until the time was right. Though doing that was my downfall, it hid her true identity and when her damn mother got involved and separated her from me, well she's where she belongs for taking what was mine. I just had to buy myself time to find her, and behold when you two aged together, waking both entities within, I finally had her back. Uranus is just an added bonus to my feast and rise to power."

Michiru snapped, "How dare you speak of her in such a way! You are the one who will pay for your actions, you will be stopped!" feeling her body shake with anger. Haruka reached for her, but felt Michiru jerk away at the touch, "Michi?" The priest chuckled, "Try as you might, but know you will fail, just like before." as his voice disappeared. The two glanced around, it was completely silent. Darkness soon seeped along the ground from a nearby tree, it flowed from it's source like it was bleeding. Both Haruka and Michiru eyed it cautiously, soon a loud crack was heard, Haruka yelped when she felt a vine wrap around her neck, slamming her to the ground. Michiru panicked as she went to reach for her, but soon felt a vine wrap around her own slamming her to the ground. The priest chuckled as he slithered out from the darkness, "Now this is fun." she chimed.

Haruka grunted as she felt the vine tighten anytime she tried to move from it, her body soon was dragged back and up against a tree. Haruka reached for the vines, clawing at it, "You fucking coward." The priest snickered, "Coming from you Uranus, you fight just as dirty, well you did once, or twice in the past, but not too important at the moment. Right now, I have something to deliver to Neptune, it's the whole reason for my visit. Everything else was just added fun." as she approached Michiru. Michiru jerked at her restraints, "Stay away from me!" The priest hovered over her, his head cocked to the side as he grinned down at her, "Now where's the fun in that Neptune? This will help wake the fogged up little brain of yours, this will prove that you are mine and what you promised me years ago." as he knelt down next to her.

Haruka screamed at him, "Get the fuck away from her!" feeling the vine tighten causing her to cry out in a strained voice. Michiru heard the pain in her voice, "Haruka!" watching the priest trace his fingers along her cheek. She attempted to jerk away from his cold touch, he chuckled, "Just relax my sweet." as he dug his nails into his palm. Michiru watched and soon smelled blood as it formed around his nails, he smirked as he relaxed his hand. Michiru watched in fear as he moved his bleeding palm towards her mouth, "No!" her hands reaching to push his away. He laughed at her attempt, removing the vine from her neck to her hands instead to yank them away, "Just relax, all will be well." pressing his hand over her screaming mouth. Haruka jerked at her restraints, "Stop it!" she yelled. The priest felt her squirm beneath him to get away, he watched as the blood dripped from his hand into her mouth and around her face, "Shh, almost there my dear."

Michiru felt her body slow and become limp, Haruka noticed, "Michiru!" The priest removed his hand and grinned, "There we go, that was all you needed." as he stood to his feet. The vines released their hold on her, but MIchiru lied still. Haruka growled, "What did you do to her!? feeling blood trickle down her neck as the vines dug into her skin tighter. The priest smiled as he approached her, "Just helping her 'wake up' from her clouded memory." as he inhaled a deep breath, as if enjoying the aroma around him. He eyed Haruka as he stood in front of her now, "Though your scent has woken my hunger, perhaps i should give you what you asked for. Go for you instead, you are just as easy to obtain as she is. I don't have a preference, you both taste divine." as the vine pulled away. Haruka felt her neck released, but her arms became wrapped and pulled back and behind her against the tree.

The priest grinned as his hand grasped her chin tilting her head back exposing her neck, she grunted, "Stay the fuck away from me!" she spat. He chuckled, "Just relax, let it be." his mouth sucking at the blood at her cuts. Haruka cried out from the contact, it felt like fire, her body feeling drained. He hummed against it, trying to get more before pulling back, "Mm, your's taste just as good as Neptune's." as he reached with his hand to open the cuts more. Haruka felt his nail press into the vine cuts, her voice cracked from the pain. The priest watched as blood trickled down more from the small slice he made, "Just a bit more, you both taste heavenly." as he went to go for more with his tongue.

"Deep Submerge!"

The priest jerked as he heard a familiar threat, his eyes widening at the oncoming powerful wave. He felt it hit, taking on the powerful blast before collapsing to the ground. He hissed from the pain before he vanished completely, "This isn't the last of me." his voice rang out. The vines became free from control, Haruka fell to the ground, her hand reaching for her neck. She felt her body shiver from the pain radiating from it, Michiru fell to her knees next to her, "Ru-ka?" trying to see if she was okay. Haruka felt the burning in her neck still, she looked at Michiru who matched her weakened state, "I'm f-fine, you?" Michiru nodded before tilting over onto her side on the ground, "Y-yeah." Haruka felt her mind fogging up from the pain, she knew they needed to get back to the palace, get help from Agnes and her father. Using her last bit of strength in her voice, she yelled out loudly for help in hopes that they would hear her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: Yeah my schedule is still the same everyone, I swear they want to kill me with no sleep...but that will not stop me from finishing this haha.**

 **Also, yes I enjoy my creepy priest character, but look forward to bringing the upcoming battle(s) lol, trying to keep things interesting since this guy has been around since the beginning and got taken out so he's kinda pissed so to speak and yeah I will explain more in the story, don't want to give out too much here lol.**

All had been quiet despite the loud destructive sounds far off in the distance. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, until the bone chilling sound of his daughter screaming out for king felt his heart drop the moment the fear in his daughter's voice hit his ears. Neither of the two hesitated as both Agnes and the king took off in full sprint in the direction they had heard Haruka calling out for them. Agnes saw the fear in the king's eyes and tried to reassure him, "It will be okay, we just need to get to them, see what has happened." The king ignored her attempts in calming him, all he could think about was his daughter and Michiru in trouble. How much trouble was what continued to cloud his mind with endless worry until they could reach them.

"Haruka! Michiru! Were are you!?"

His voice rang out in desperation, hoping they would find them fast. The two of them were keeping themselves alert, hoping for another hint as to where they were at. The longer it remained silent, the more the king grew further worried that they would not be able to find them.

"Over here!"

The king and Agnes both sighed in relief as they heard Haruka yell out for them again. Upon hearing where they last heard her, they took off in full sprint towards that direction. Agnes spotted the two ahead on the ground, "There, they are up there!" she yelled out and pointed towards them. They quickly made their way over, the king had dropped to his knees at Haruka's side helping her sit up, "Haruka, what happened!?" seeing the blood on her neck where her hand was currently pressed. She felt her voice crack from the pain still radiating there, "Damn priest showed up." Haruka just felt her father prying her hand from her neck to get a better look at it. He could barely stifle his voice of concern as he looked at the familiar black streaks that remained on her skin. His blood boiled at the thought of this monstrosity touching them again like he had Michiru in the past.

Agnes' voice rang out next to them as she checked on Michiru, "Michiru! Michiru open your eyes, I need you to look at me!" she spoke firmly. Haruka glanced over, "Michi? Sh-she was awake just a se-cond ago." as she reached for her, fighting back the pain as it radiated from the marks. Agnes looked at Haruka, "Who's blood is this?" she questioned with concern. Haruka swallowed through the stinging pain in her neck as she spoke, "It was his, he sa-id it would h-help her memory." Agnes glanced back down at her, "We need to get you two back to the palace now. We need to get the two of you out of here, you are far too vulnerable and exposed for him right now, he could try and come back again." as she got to her feet.

Haruka felt her father help her to her feet before Agnes stood next to her for support. The king knelt down and picked Michiru up from the ground, "Lets go!" as they all made their way back as quickly as possible.

* * *

Once back to the palace, Haruka slumped down onto her bed, her father was immediately at her side once he laid Michiru down next to her. He looked to Agnes who was busy checking on Haruka's neck, "Same as before, dark magic. He drank from you this time?" Haruka nodded, Agnes sighed, "He will grow stronger the more he gets these chances with you two." Haruka frowned, "He was pretty strong to-day, but we m-manged to send him back." as she leaned against the bed frame. Agnes nodded, "That's all fine and good, _but_ he still managed to gain power from _you_ this round. You two are preparing to go to him, but know that he is also preparing himself for you two. We must be on guard more than ever, he cannot drain you two. He must be stopped."

Haruka nodded, still out of it from their little mini battle, she glanced down at Michiru. She reached with her hand for hers, grasping it gently, "Why is she like this?" Agnes glanced over before making her way around the bed to Michiru's side, "You said he was doing it to help with her memory?" as she began to clean the blood from her face. Haruka nodded, "Yes. It seems like he not on-ly knew why her memory w-was unclear, but was the rea-son in the first place." Agnes nodded, "I guess we will know more when she wakes up, plus it could be a good thing with her regaining her memory. We can know more about all of this perhaps."

The king frowned, "Or it could be the opposite. I mean why else would that _thing_ want her to regain her memory if _he_ was the one who blocked it in the first place? It seems far too shady if you ask me." his voice edged with anger.

Haruka nodded, "He said it wo-uld show her that sh-she belongs to him." as she clenched her free hand. Agnes sighed, "Well there is nothing that can be done about it now, we just need to keep pressing forward. First things first though." as she carefully took Michiru's hand, and proceeded to making a small cut to her palm. Haruka became slightly flustered, but Agnes hushed her, "You need this to heal that wound on your neck. You both know of what your blood can do for each other." as she carefully gathered some of the blood before placing it to Haruka's neck. Haruka gasped as the sudden shock of instant relief that spread through her neck, the pain disappearing. It dawned on her that this was the same way Michiru must have felt when Haruka's blood healed her's the first time.

Agnes got to her feet, "You two need to rest some. I believe we need to have security increased while these to recoup." The king nodded, "Agreed. I am just glad you two are safe and back in my sight. I never wish to go through what I had moments ago ever again." as he kissed Haruka's head gently. Haruka sighed, "It's ok, we're both fine thanks to you two. We aren't going down that easily." She watched as he was about to say something, but stopped, "Just rest, call if there are any changes." as he followed Agnes out the door. Haruka watched the door shut before she sighed in relief, no longer in pain, but worried for Michiru. She shifted in her spot to get herself under the covers, carefully shifting it over the two of them. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru, carefully pulling her close. She heard Michiru moan slightly as she shifted her head to rest onto her chest, "It's okay Michi, I'm right here." as she gently kissed her forehead.

Michiru's body instinctively leaned into the embrace, her hands clenching every now and then, as if searching for something. Haruka noticed and took hold of one in reassurance, "I'm here Michi, just come back to me." her body feeling its exhaustion over come her senses. Her eyelids were growing steadily heavier, Michiru occassionaly moaning out in her sleep. Haruka's eyes fluttered shut, her body still embracing that of her partner. A faint blue glow of Neptune's symbol appeared on Michiru before the faint golden glow of Uranus appeared on Haruka. The glow becoming more prominent once in sight of the other, a sense of calming overcame the two bodies resting in each others embrace. The energy that came from the two, even in sleep, continued to fuel the present symbols as they both became bolder and brighter.

Like a sound from the heavens, the two symbols burst with light, filling the room. Haruka snapped awake at the new feeling, feeling a renewed sense of healing inside her, as if nothing previous had happened. Michiru's body rasped out a gasp as her body woke from it's slumber of defense from earlier. Haruka glanced down as she felt Michiru's body shift beneath hers, watching her sit up, "Haruka?" as her eyes widened at the sight of Uranus' symbol that was the brightest she had ever seen. Haruka's eyes fell upon Neptune's symbol realizing their symbols matched in intensity. Haruka went to speak, but another beam of light engulfed the room, the two felt something shift in the air around them. Michiru reached for Haruka, calling her name as Haruka had done the same to Michiru.

The room lit up as the air around them consumed them almost, before the two felt something erupt between them, causing both women to cry out in surprise. Then as fast as it had happened, the same it was when it abruptly stopped. The two women were quick onto their feet as they both glanced around the room trying to take in what had just happened. Haruka glanced to Michiru, noticing her symbol was now gone, "What the hell was that all about?" Michiru looked to Haruka upon hearing her voice, she noticed Haruka's symbol had vanished too, "I don't know, but it wasn't evil. It felt familiar, yet it was a new sense of power that came from us. I don't-" as she stopped suddenly. Haruka glanced at her, "Michiru, what's wrong, what-" as she soon stopped just the same, realizing why as the same thing caught her attention as it had Michiru's.

There on the bed between them stood two foreign objects floating above it with a white glow radiating off of them. The two eyed the items between them, as both Michiru and Haruka reached out for them. The moment their hands grasped onto them, the items took their true shape once in their hands. Both women gasped in surpise as they eyed over their newly found discoveries. Michiru spoke calmly, "A mirror with Neptune's symbol?" eyeing it's beauty. She looked to Haruka whom was busy eying the sword that was now in her grasp, "What do you suppose these are?" Haruka looked up to Michiru, "I have no idea, but they feel like they are ours." as she tested out the balance of the sword. Michiru examined the mirror, upon looking into the reflection, she saw images and nearly dropped the mirror.

Haruka glanced over at her with concern, "Michiru, what's wrong?" as she walked over to her. Michiru shook her head, "Something appeared in the mirror." Haruka took the mirror into her hands and examined it, "I see nothing, just my reflection." as she handed it back. Michiru examined the mirror again, "I think it's trying to tell us something." as she glanced back into the mirror. Images took place, Michiru gasped, dropping the mirror onto the bed, Haruka stared at her, "Michi what did you see?" Michiru shook her head in disbelief, "That's not possible, how can that be possible?" Haruka dropped the sword next to the mirror and grasped Michiru's shoulders, "Michi you're not making any sense, what did you see?" Michiru looked at her, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "It was him, he was in the palace, he's where I last was all those years ago."

Haruka listened to the pain in her voice, "It's okay Michiru. I am sure it was just trying to tell us something important. I know it must be hard to remember such a place, I cannot begin to fathom it. I don't think it was meaning to bring back pain, but that is where that priest is obviously hiding, knowing it will hurt you. Don't let him hurt you like that Michi." as she pulled her close and held her. Michiru nodded and leaned into the embrace, "I know, I just wasn't expecting to see that place. It's not something I was ready for, and seeing him there, as if mocking me. It's just-" feeling Haruka's kiss her forehead, stopping her thoughts, "Michi, it's going to be okay, we will cross that bridge when we have to. Right now, we need to find Agnes, we need to know exactly what is happening and what these items are." Michiru slowly nodded and felt Haruka slip her hand into hers to guide them out of the room, both grabbing their items as they departed.

* * *

Agnes and the king stared at the two as they told them exactly what happened. The king was completely baffled about everything and had no answers, "I am not sure what these are, but my only concern is that are you two okay? When we left you, both of you were in weakened conditions." Both women nodded, "We are fine, I feel completely refreshed, as if nothing happened, MIchiru woke up shortly after this happened." Haruka said, motioning her head towards the items on the table in front of everyone. Agnes glanced at Michiru, "How are you feeling Michiru?" Michiru shivered at the memory of the blood tainting her mouth, "As far as I can tell, I'm feeling fine, I am not sure what it was about." The king frowned, "That worries me." Agnes nodded, "We will proceed with caution, anything out of the ordinary, let us know immediately. Right now, I am curious about what you have brought forth. I have never seen such things before."

Both Michiru and Haruka looked at her with slight disappointment, "So you don't know what these are then?" Michiru glanced down at the mirror and sword. Agnes shook her head, "From what I can see, they belong to you two. It looks to be weapons from Uranus and Neptune, what exactly I am not sure." Haruka picked up the sword, it felt like it was made for her, "It is definitely meant for us, that much we know. Just exactly what and how are we to use them for?" as she moved it around gracefully. The king chuckled, "Easy with that Haruka, we don't know what it can exactly do." Haruka paused, "True." as she held it in both hands eyeing it's beauty. Michiru held her mirror, "This seems to tell me things, I see images. I saw him back on Neptune." her brow furrowed at the memory. Agnes glanced at her, "That could be of great use. Hopefully we can know more, right now I say just be careful with these new discoveries, until we know more. I will do what I can to see what I can dig up, if there is anything to be found."

The king nodded, "Agreed, I will aid with what I can as well." he glanced back at the two women, still concerned, "Are you sure you two are alright, especially you Michiru?" Michiru nodded, "I am, at least it is how I am feeling. I don't feel any different." He nodded, "Alright. You two see what you can find out as well, just don't play around with those things too much." Haruka nodded, "Don't worry, we won't be too reckless." she smirked. He rolled his eyes, "Why do I find that so hard to believe." as he and Agnes made their way out. Haruka continued to wave the sword around, "So now what? We have new toys it seems, and know where the enemy is hiding thanks to yours. I am really curious as to what this thing can do, aside from stabbing someone." Michiru watched as Haruka continued to wave it around, "Well like your father said, don't go playing around with it too much. The last thing we need is that thing going off and destroying something." as she got to her feet.

Haruka shrugged, "Please Michiru, I am well trained to handle weapons. It's not like this thing can blast anything, it's just merely a sword." as she got up to follow Michiru out of the study. The two walked with halls, Michiru rolled her eyes, "It doesn't just appear to be just any sword Haruka, it was obviously made for Uranus, just like the mirror is for Neptune." Haruka shrugged enjoying the feeling the sword gave her, "Yeah, it's like a super sword of some sort." Michiru snorted, "A super sword Haruka?" Haruka nodded, "Yeah you're right, too lame a name for something like this. It's more like a space sword!" she chimed. Michiru laughed, "That sounds just as ridiculous as super sword. Here comes Haruka and her space sword, watch out, it may cause a blast!." she teased. Haruka laughed, "Haha, yes! Fear my Space sword blaster!"

Just then a large powerful blast came from the sword, sending both women back with a yelp, as the blast bounced off the walls around them due to Haruka's waving the sword around. Dust and broken walls and surrounding items came about all around them. Both Haruka and Michiru landed on their sides and slowly staggered to their feet with grunts and coughs. Michiru glanced at Haruka, both comeplete stunned at what just happened. Haruka glanced down at the sword, "Well what do you know, it really can blast." she chuckled. Michiru dusted herself off and glanced around, "Haruka, you're father is going to kill you. He just told you not to play around with it." she reminded. Haruka shrugged, "How was I suppose to know it was going to do that." looking as innocent as she could.

"What the hell just happened!"

Haruka froze with wide eyes, Michiru covering her mouth as she laughed, watching the king an Agnes appear at the other side of the collapsed hallway. Haruka glanced around, before pointing a finger at Michiru. Michiru gasped and slapped her arm, "Don't you dare try and blame this one on me. You're the mighty space sword carrier." she teased. The king pressed his fingers to his temple, "Haruka!" he began. Haruka rubbed the back of her head and quickly grabbed Michiru's hand, "Sorry dad, we'll play outside, love you!" as she dragged a protesting Michiru behind her.

 **Note: Sorry for such a long wait and such a freakin short chapter, but I just wanted to get something to you guys. My job hasn't let up with my work schedule, but I am working less days now and not about to die with endless nights without a decent break. Though I am taking some time off here in November so I will try and make up for it during that time frame since I won't have much obligations. See you guys in the next post.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: So YAY I managed to get some days off and I am going to try and take advantage of it and get some chapters up, hopefully anyways. I don't want to rush and write too fast and add something on a whim since I have accidentally done that in the past lol. Sometimes it works, sometimes I'm like why did I do that, so either way I am going to take my time ish with it to avoid things like that lol, plus wine helps right now too, but may have to check my work the next day and see what I write up, I tend to get flirty and though it's nice to have that, I also need to keep the story going too lol. Anywho, I'm gonna start the chapter and end my long paragraph here.**

Haruka had thought she was in the clear, but her father managed to catch her before they managed to get away and was put to work on picking up her mess. Michiru sat on a nearby pile of wood as Haruka continued hauling out random things from their scattered placements. Haruka glanced over at her, "You can help you know, I wouldn't mind it." Michiru grinned and slowly shook her head, "It was _you_ that made the mess, _you_ were the one who didn't listen, therefore _you_ are the one cleaning it up. The key word here is you." she laughed. Haruka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah Michiru, thanks for the reminder." Michiru continued laughing, "Always here to help." as she hopped off the pile of wood and made her way out, Haruka glanced over, "Where are you off to? Don't leave me here all alone, this sucks enough as is." Michiru chuckled, "Relax, I was just going to grab something to drink for us, possibly a snack. You've been at it for an hour and quite frankly, I'm bored watching you. I'll be right back." Haruka nodded and watched as she left her to finish her clean up duty.

Michiru headed down the hall towards the kitchen, knowing Haruka must be parched from all that hauling and moving the things destroyed in the hall. She rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, making her way over to the cupboards to gather some things for them. She found some cups and grabbed a kettle to start brewing some hot water for some tea. She placed everything on a tray before walking over to gather a few of their favorite snacks.

"I see you managed to get away from Haruka's mess for a moment."

Michiru turned to see the king in the doorway, "Yeah I figured a snack wouldn't hurt since she will be there a while longer still." He walked in and leaned against the counter, chuckling at her remark, "More than likely, since she still likes to ponder over everything during her little so called punishments just like she did when you two were little." Michiru smiled, remembering plenty of times where one, or both of them would get into mischief and have to pay the price, "Some things never change, but not that it's a bad thing. Brings back all the times we had growing up together that made us who we are today." The king smiled, "And I can honestly say I couldn't have been more proud of how you both turned out. Even with all this crazy madness, after this passes, I cannot wait to see what the future will hold for you two."

Michiru nodded, "I am just as curious, but aslo just as scared of what will happen. We still don't know much about what recently occurred." as she took the kettle from the fire carefully as it alerted them it was now done. He frowned, "One thing at a time Michiru. Agnes is taking a look over the new sword and mirror you two have gotten. Perhaps she may find something more about them, but I'd rather not have another incident like in the hallway happen again while trying to figure out what they are." he chuckled. Michiru couldn't help, but laugh at remembering the look upon Haruka's face when the sword erupted around them, "It was pretty funny, but again sorry about all that." He shrugged, "Things like that usually tend to happen whenever I tell you two not to do something and then decide to anyways, again like old times." he chuckled. Michiru finished up their tray of treats and drink, "Well, I'll see if she will be much longer. Right now I think she could use a small break." as she grabbed the tray.

He nodded, "Well, hopefully she learned a lesson from this, but then again probably not. I will see you two later this evening?" Michiru nodded with a smile, "Definitely." as she made her way out carefully. As she passed through the doorway, she felt a small wave of energy rush over her, a gasp escaping her as she dropped the tray. The king took immediate action upon hearing the tray hit the ground. He saw her body tense up before managing to catch her before she hit the ground, "Michiru!" as he held onto her. Her body tensed up in his arms, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The king gently shook her, "Michiru! Wake up, what's wrong!?" watching as her body began to shake in his arms.

 _Michiru felt the sudden energy rush over her, before her normal surroundings went blank, her mind drifting off. She felt completely separated from her body, but nothing alerted her to anything evil present._

 _"Neptune!"_

 _Michiru jerked her head in the direction upon hearing her name. She glanced around and saw nothing. "Who's there?" she called out, her eyes scanning for anything._

 _"He will come for you Neptune, you and Uranus must stop him."_

 _Michiru heard the voice call out again, warning her, "He, you mean the priest? We already know that, how do we stop him, who are you!?"_

 _"I am you, and you are me, we are one in the same. You were chosen much like before."_

 _Michiru listened, she felt her head throb, her chest ached with pain, "What's happening?"_

 _"Fight him Neptune! He has his claws buried within you, but you are stronger!"_

 _Michiru felt the darkness seep inside her, "How!?"_

 _"He got to you when you were young and unknowing of what you were to become. His blood blocked you from who you truly are, as well as keep you from discovering who he was. We have the gift of foresight, he had to stop you from discovering that and him again. He poisoned you with his blood once more, but you have to fight it! Don't let it poison you further!"_

 _Michiru felt the tug of both entities, it further fueled the pain, "Poisoned me again? How?" feeling her voice crack from the pain._

 _"He made you drink from his blood, it was also a way to poison you with his darkness. I can sense it coursing through you, lying dormant until it's called upon. He will use it to try and take you down, then he will go after Uranus."_

 _Michiru felt her body tremble, she inhaled sharply, "The items we have, will they help?"_

 _"Uranus' Space Sword and our Deep Aqua Mirror, they will help you to defeat that monstrosity. The mirror will show you the truth of our enemies, show you things you need, as well as it's Submarine Reflection that will aid in your defense."_

 _Michiru felt her mind in torment as she felt herself fading from this, "Wait! We still need-"_

 _"Fight him off Neptune, or he will destroy you both once more!"_

"Michiru wake up!"

Michiru felt her body jerk, her eyes shot open, her body gasped as she felt strong arms holding her. The king's voice rang out, "Oh thank the stars! Michiru, can you hear me!?" Michiru looked up, her vision slightly blurred as she came back too, "Wh-at happened?" The king took a breath of relief, "You fainted and passed out for a long while, I kept calling out for you, but you were deaf to my attempts. It looked like you were fighting something in a dream." Michiru felt her body break from it's tension, collapsing the rest of the way in his arms, "I'm not su-re what happened, just-"

"Michiru? Dad? What's going on here?"

Both of them looked to see Haruka now standing in the kitchen with a large look of concern on her face. She saw Michiru laying in his arms and walked over, "What happened?" The king sighed, still overcoming the shock, "Michiru passed out as she was heading back to you. She just came to. Stay with her a moment, I am going to fetch Agnes." Haruka knelt down taking her in her arms, "Michiru what happened?" Michiru looked up at her, "I was in this strange dream, speaking with Neptune, or myself I should say. It was knowledge of who I am, as well as a warning." Haruka glanced down at her, "What sort of warning was it?" Michiru shivered, "When he made me drink his blood, it removed the memory block of who I was, but also poisoned me with his darkness. It's his way to get to us, to destroy us."

Haruka felt her mind taking in everything, trying to make sense of it all, "How do we stop it Michiru?" now worried for her. Michiru swallowed, "I don't know, but the items we have will help us stop him."

A moment later, the king returned with Agnes, she glanced down at the two, "I need to know what happened." Haruka looked up at her, "She spoke with Neptune, or herself." trying to grasp the whole thing around that, "It seems she remembers things now, but at a cost." Agnes looked to Michiru, "Tell me what you know." curious about this encounter. Michiru shifted in Haruka's arms, sitting herself up more, "I know what I am capable of, gifted with foresight, to which was why he blocked that part off in the first place before I could learn of it. I apparently was bound to him in the process, I had drank his blood before, and now again to wake myself from all of this. Doing so has poisoned me with his darkness, I have to fight against it somehow." Agnes nodded as she listened, "Was there anything else?"

Michiru nodded, "The Space Sword and Deep Aqua Mirror, they are our weapons to fight back against him. The mirror can show us the truth of our enemy as well as something called Submarine Reflection to fight back against him." Agnes nodded again, "Okay, but what of this poison? What else was said about that, what did he do to you exactly?" the frustration edged in her voice. Michiru shook her head unsure, Haruka stiffened, "Yelling isn't going to help us any. Michiru do you feel any different after this whole encounter?" Michiru hauled herself from Haruka's grasp and staggered to her feet, "I know about as much as everyone here does. I don't know Haruka, I wish I had answers, I wish I could tell you all more, but I can't. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that's just happened."

The king sighed, "Why don't we all just calm down for a moment. Let us not get too worked up in all of this. We managed to figure out some very useful information that will help us take this thing out. I know we have this things effect on Michiru to be concerned about now, but pointing fingers and trying to coax information out that's not going to happen won't help any of us. We just need to carefully proceed forward for now."

Haruka nodded and Agnes did as well, "You're right. I apologize Michiru, the new information on all of this got the better of me. You two are incredibly important and will better our planet's future. I cannot bare the thought of losing you both, and not just as our planet's entities, but as friends as well." Haruka and Michiru both smiled, "We think the same towards you too Agnes. If it weren't for you and all the help you've provided us with about our new selves, I don't think we would've gotten this far." Agnes smiled in return, "I am just happy to help. This is histroy in the making, we just need to make it a good one in the end." The king nodded, "Agreed. Haruka I think your cleaning is at a good place to stop. Right now I want you and Michiru to stick close. I don't think I can manage another scare with you two if something were to happen."

Michiru frowned, "I'm sorry, I feel like that is all I have ever been good for since I first came here." He shook his head, "That is not what I meant it as, you two mean everything to me, you both are my daughters and seeing anything happen just hurts as a parent. One day you two might understand that." Haruka choked, Michiru felt her cheeks redden, the king laughed, "Honestly you two, rather it becomes a possibility, or not, it's a fact of life when that sort of thing occurs. Obviously not something to ponder now, now both of you head out. I'll continue things here with Agnes about a new game plan."

Haruka nodded and quickly rerouted her and Michiru out, "Sounds good to me, let's go Michi." Michiru followed her out, "Well that couldn't have been more awkward." she chuckled to herself. Haruka snorted, "Change the subject please." she somewhat pleaded. Michiru couldn't help, but notice the now pink tint to her cheeks, "My Haruka, didn't know the idea of having kids made you so embarrassed. So adorable!" Haruka turned and glared at her, "Not funny Michi." her cheeks changing more dark. Michiru laughed as she hip bumped her as she passed her in the hall, "But you're so fun to get to tease when the moment arises. Things like that sort of topic will sure to be brought up in our future." Haruka rolled her eyes, "Yeah I get that, but that's later, not to mention we lack that capability anyways."

Michiru nodded, "I know, and we will cross that bridge later if it were to arise. Besides, I'm just happy I get to have you for all eternity at my side. Makes taking on that role and responsibility much easier to process." Haruka sighed with a smile on her face, "Only you can take one subject that makes me all on edge and then can flip it completely around making me want to destroy anything that dares come near you. How can someone have such a power over me?" as she laced her fingers into Michiru's, tugging her to her. Michiru brushed the blonde bangs haning in her face with her free hand, "I don't know Haruka, I never knew I had such a capability." she said freely. Haruka pulled her close, kissing her forehead gently, "You of all people should know you will always have that power over me. You are my weakness Michiru, I will destroy the ends of the world to make you safe and happy." Michiru leaned into the embrace, "And I you Haruka. Now, as far as kids go for us in the future-"

"Michi!" she whined.

Michiru pressed her fingers to her lips, "I know it's impossible for us, but that doesn't mean the act itself is." as she gently pressed her lips into the crook of her neck. Haruka shivered at the touch, her hands reaching out for her, "Michiru?"

"Fancy a swim?"

The two quickly made their way down to the cavern. Michiru hadn't been down their in a while and longed to be united with the water, and she was yearning to share it with Haruka. Haruka stood behind Michiru as she stared out into their little abyss of paradise. Haruka wrapped her arms around he waist holding her close, her face buried in her neck nuzzling against her skin. Michiru leaned back against her embrace, "I want it to be like this forever Haruka, not a care in the world, not a thing to worry, or fear ever again." Haruka kissed her neck gently, "I will do everything in my power to make that happen for you." Michiru turned her head to face her, her hand reach to caress the side of her face, "Only if it is made for the both of us. A world without you Haruka, is not a world worth saving."

Haruka brushed her lips teasingly against Michiru's, "For you I will make it so." pressing against her lips firmly. Michiru hummed into the kiss with satisfaction, feeling her tongue slowly seeking permission, to which she easily granted. Together they enjoyed their happiness, both eager to become one with the other, to share it together as they promised their future. Haruka pulled back slightly, their lips pecking occasionally with the other. Michiru grasped onto the arms supporting her, "Haruka." she whispered. Haruka felt her hands gently slide along Michiru's frame, "Yes my love?" Michiru shivered as her hands ghosted over her flushed body, "More, Haruka, I need more." she gently pleaded. Haruka smirked against the skin of her neck, biting into it shortly after, feeling her body jerk and moan at the contact, "Is that so?" Michiru's hands clutched onto Haruka's arm holding her back against her body, desperately trying to keep herself in check. Haruka lightly soothed the bite with her tongue, "I guess that means your wishes are my commands?" her hand slowly skimming along her side and across her hip.

Michiru felt her skin aflame beneath her touch, she longed to feel skin on skin, she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle Haruka's sweet torture. Sensing the smaller girl's desire running it's course through her own body, she slowly, sensually slid her hand beneath the short dress, fingers casually slipping beneath soft, trembling thighs, meeting their goal. Michiru threw her head back against the shoulder behind her with a soft moan, feeling her expert fingers apply pressure against her. Haruka smirked feeling Michiru's body arch against her as her fingers found her sensitive bud, pushing her finger against it enjoying the wonderful sound coming from Michiru's parted lips. Michiru wrapped her arm behind her and around Haruka's neck for support, her soft pleas for more escaping her lips, meeting Haruka's ear to continue.

Haruka felt her body begin to grow with desire as well the more she pressed against Michiru, making the girl she held firmly in place cling to her, begging her for more. She pressed her lips to her ear, nipping at her lobe playfully, "More you want is it?" slipping her hand now into her panties, meeting hot, wet, soft flesh, earning a small cry of pleasure from Michiru. Michiru used her hand not holding herself up, grasp around the hand rubbing up and down her slit, "Ha-ru-ka!" Haruka used her free hand around her waist to reach up for her chin to bring her lips crashing down onto hers. Michiru continued to moan and gasp into her soft, dominating lips, feeling herself continue to grow more wet with each and every single stroke.

Haruka smirked against her soft panting lips, "You're so wet Michi, do you still need more?" Michiru whimpered as Haruka continued to tease against her, not sure if she will last much longer, but still she nodded and gasped, "Yes mo-re!" Haruka chuckled against her trembling lips, "As you wish." she whispered before slowly removing her hand. Michiru moaned in disappointment, as she used it to catch her breath a moment. Haruka pulled herself from behind her to walk sensually in front of her, "My love, I shall give you more, only because I cannot deny you anything." as she grasped the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Michiru felt the air hit her exposed skin, a shiver ran up her spine as she watched Haruka kneel before her. Haruka watched her watching her every movement, her fingers slipping around her panties, tugging them down and off her hips. Michiru stepped out of them as Haruka stood back up, her eyes never leaving hers.

Haruka smiled down as she felt Michiru's eager hands slip up her shirt, bringing it up and over her head. Michiru found her to not be wearing anything beneath the shirt and easily latched onto her now hardening nipple. Haruka moaned at the contact, feeling her tongue swirl around it before sucking gently. Michiru swiftly tugged at her pants, feeling them hit the floor at their feet, as she then wrapped her arms around her waist keeping her close, she pulled back still teasing the nub with her tongue, "I want you too Haruka." she lightly blew on it. Haruka shivered, "Not as badly as I want you Michi." taking her hands from her lower back into hers, tugging them towards the water. The two carefully stepped into the water, it wrapping and hugging their heated bodies. Michiru gracefully moved through the water to get her body back against Haruka's. Haruka held her body firmly against hers, grabbing her leg to bring it around her waist.

Michiru pressed herself into Haruka's enjoying the contact, her hand slipping in between them. Haruka cried out softly feeling Michiru's questing fingers slip into her underwear, meeting her heated flesh. Michiru pulled Haruka's lips back down to hers, the hunger and desire engulfing them as they kissed. Michiru continued to slip her fingers beneath the soft lips of her sex, finding her moans of pleasure an ever growing to her desire reach her wasn't long before the felt her underwear tugged off, and soon felt her voice hitch in her throat, feeling a finger finding its way inside of her. Michiru enjoyed the feeling of her womanhand clamp around her finger, enjoying her moans reach her ear as she slid a second inside her. Haruka found herself pushed against a wall, Michiru curling her fingers deeper inside, her lips sucking and biting at her neck. Haruka's head fell back against the wall, Michiru's lips, tongue, and teeth attacking a loving assault on her neck and chest.

Michiru hummed as she felt Haruka's body jerk and shiver with each thrust, "I want you to cum Ruka, I want you to give it to me." Haruka felt her body shift up against the wall, finding a small ledge as she sat onto it, Michiru pushing into her still. Haruka felt her legs parting as she was now exposed enough from the water, Michiru settling her mouth onto her sensitive nub, her voice of pleasure echoing around them. Haruka felt Michiru's hot mouth wrapping around her clit, her soft lips around it, her tongue slipping down to where her fingers pumped in and out of her. Michiru moaned at the taste and feel of Haruka's womanhood, enjoyed hearing her cries of pleasure as she continued her assault.

"Michiru!"

As Haruka's voice cried out at her release, her back arching off her spot before feeling Michiru release her hold and her body slid off and back into the water. Michiru readily back into her arms, Haruka holding her close as she felt her body shiver from it's release, and slowly coming back down from her heightened experience. Michiru placed gentle, loving kisses around her face and lips, Haruka pulled her firmly against her, her lips taking hold of them. Michiru felt the desire and hunger coming from her partner, she felt her body shift beneath the water, being firmly pressed back and up where Haruka was moments ago. Michiru barely had time to register as her legs were pried apart, Haruka's tongue diving into her hot opening. Michiru felt her body jerk, her back arching, her voice crying out in pure bliss as Haruka slipped her tongue as far as she could inside her. Michiru's voice cracked, her hand resting into the blonde hair, her legs kept from closing as Haruka pulled back slightly, "I still have your first command to finish out my love." before delving back into her.

Haruka felt completely drugged as she drank at her beloved's opening. Michiru's voice rang out higher as her tongue continued to dip inside of her, her fingers finding her swollen clit, feeling her body convulse against her assaults. Michiru threw her back, her voice reaching a new level of pitch, feeling she would be soon consumed by her partner's element. Haruka moaned at the taste of her, wanting more of her, pressing and rubbing into her sensitive bud, her tongue stroking her inner walls, anything to give Michiru what she so deeply desired. Michiru's grip on the wall that supported her scraped beneath her nails as she cried out Haruka's name, Haruka feeling her juices drip into her awaiting mouth. Pulling back, Michiru slid into the water, barely catching onto Haruka for support, the two of them bobbed in the water.

Michiru pressed against her, her lips consuming Haruka's, pants and gasps of their pleasure filled their mouths, "I love you Haruka, promise to never leave me." Haruka nodded, "Only for you my Michi." as they held each other, the soft glows of their symbols reaching each other's line of sight, a smile of pure love and happiness engulfing their features.

 **Note: And yeah I couldn't help it, I felt the need to have a love seen after some drama. Gotta have an equal balance and it's fun to type up when I am not typing up our favorite psycho priest stuff lol. Anywho, enjoy and I will see about getting another chapter up before my return to work schedule happens here next week, also not to mention moving at the end of the month T.T**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving this week, I am hoping to get this out before hand since I am working every day this week til the weekend, so fingers crossed here. Next week friday we should be able to get the keys to our new house, so YAY moving (not). Now lets get into this chapter and see what I have in store today lol.**

Michiru lay semi asleep on her bed, Haruka laying next to her, her head propped up on her arm. Haruka ran her fingers through the aqua curls, enjoying the view she was able to call her own. Michiru sighed with content, "You're staring again Haruka." she softly spoke. Haruka chuckled, "I can't help it that I am lucky to have someone who is so beautiful at my side." her fingers brushing her cheek gently. Michiru slowly cracked her eyes open, looking up into the loving, cobalt eyes smiling down at her, "You flatter me way too much Haruka." her hand taking hold of the one at her face. Haruka leaned down and kissed her gently, "I speak the truth Michi, you are my other half, the keeper of my heart and soul, I will flatter you daily to remind you of such things if I have to." Michiru shook her head playfully, "You're too much sometimes, I swear you are going to make my heart explode one of these days." as she slowly sat herself up.

Haruka laughed, "Well that is not part of the plan, or any plan I have in store for you once this all ends." Michiru turned to look at her, "Oh? What, pray tell, do you have in mind Haruka?" Haruka shook her head quickly kissing her cheek, "You will just have to wait and find out." she teased. Michiru sighed, "Such cruelty. Is there anyway I can coax it out of you?" she smiled playfully. Haruka shook her head, "Nope. Though I will take anything you have in mind to so call 'coax me' into telling you." she winked. Michiru rolled her eyes, "I won't give you the satisfaction." as she moved to the edge of the bed to get off. Haruka wrapped her arms around her waist, quickly pulling her back, Michiru yelped in surprise. Haruka pinned her beneath her, "And just where do you think you are going?" she smirked down at her squirming partner. Michiru tried to wiggle herself out from under her, but Haruka practically sat on her hips now, "I never said you could leave." she taunted.

Michiru shrugged and just sat there then, "Fine, as you wish, I'll just stay here then." Haruka eyed her carefully, "Uh huh? Yeah I don't see you giving up just like that Michi." Michiru again just simply shrugged, "You have me pinned, what more could I possibly do? So yes Haruka, just like that." she stated simply. Haruka weighed her options, she was stumped at the lack of attempt to escape on Michiru's part. Michiru giggled at her stumped appearance, before she broke out laughing, "Your face Haruka is so priceless right now." Haruka rolled off of her and onto her back sighing in defeat, "Oh ha ha, laugh it up. I will get you back later." as she hauled herself off the bed. Michiru slowly calmed down a bit, "Oh it's okay, I still love you." as she got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Haruka as she made her escape.

Haruka's hand found Michiru's and held them, her face turning to where Michiru's chin was now resting on her shoulder, "Prove it then!" she demanded. Michiru rolled her eyes, "Yes, oh mighty wind warrior." as she kissed her lips gently, before it became deeper just enough. Haruak smirked, "Okay, I believe you. I'm going to go check on a few things with the sword and mirror and whatever Agnes has managed to dig up in our absence. Do you want to come?" Michiru thought a moment, "I think I am going to take myself up on my previous idea of taking a small nap, I'm rather tired still from everything today, especially down in the cavern." she smiled as she nuzzled her neck. Haruka hummed at the feel of her there, "Alright, I will check on you later, and if I get distracted, I'll have Gran come and do it." as she slowly pulled away from her.

Michiru pouted at the loss of the warmth, but flopped herself back onto her bed. Haruka pulled the blankets over her, "Dream of me while I'm gone." Michiru laughed, "Such a narcissist anymore." she teased before rolling onto her side, yelping when she felt a swat to her behind, "Hey!" Haruka laughed as she made her way out before Michiru could respond, "Sweet dreams Michi!" Michiru rolled her eyes and huffed into her pillows before she found herself asleep.

* * *

Haruka made her way down to her father's 'temporary' study since the original was still being cleaned up from the whole sword blasting off. She approached the door and gave it a knock before hearing her father give her permission to enter. He glanced up and smiled at her, "Ah Haruka, glad to see you out and about. Where's Michiru at?"

"She's resting. Figured I would see how things are progressing with the newest information we have."

He watched as she sat down in a chair, Agnes smiled at her, "Well just based on what information Michiru gave us about these items, it seems like these will aid in taking out that priest. I cannot say much information was left behind in our history to give us much more than what you've discovered by playing around with the sword, and then of course Michiru's visions." Haruka blushed slightly at the reminder, "Yeah, so what is the new game plan as far as going out there? He's obviously planted there, possibly just buying out his time knowing we are going for him." Her father nodded, "Well since we are approaching our original time frame of getting you three out there, we both thought it best to continue training, but now with these items of yours. You two cannot go into the lions den without first knowing how to handle yourselves with new weapons."

Haruka nodded, "I definitely agree with that, but what are we going to do about Michiru? We also were warned of this so called 'poison' she has inside her, but yet she isn't showing anything different." Agnes nodded, "We must just continue to monitor her, I may even suggest-"

"No Agnes, I still don't think it's a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?"

Agnes held her tongue, but Haruka glanced at her father, "Please, just tell me. If it may help her, I want to know too." Her father sighed and nodded his head to allow Agnes to continue, "I thought perhaps it may help her if she were to try and drink some of your blood. I know it helps with dark magic, but it may not be the same case as this type he has placed on her this round. I am not saying it will work, but I just don't want to rule out any possibility is all."

Haruka listened to what she said, her mind trying to grasp the situation at hand. She leaned back in the chair, "I don't know how I feel about that Agnes, like you said, you aren't even sure it will help. What if it makes it worse, or if this isn't like the usual dark magic he casts on us. It just seems too risky, especially since she hasn't shown any sign of this poison. All we have is what information she managed to gather in a dream, or vision thing she had." Agnes nodded, "I completely understand, we will just continue monitoring her and keeping an eye out for anything he may be trying to do next." Her father nodded in agreement, "It has been rather quiet since his last visit. Usually whenever he gets a chance at either of you, he usually attempts again. That is what's worrying me."

Haruka nodded, "Same, but also at the same time, he came for one soul purpose last time. He was there to make sure he poisoned her with his blood, to wake her from whatever he had done to her years ago and he succeeded. Michiru has now regained knowledge of her true ability to foresee things, but why would he want her to have that back? That just sounds like giving us the upper hand on purpose. I get it, he managed to poison her, but I just want to know with what and what the hell his damn true purpose was behind it all."

Agnes sighed and her father grasped her shoulder, "We all want that information. Right now we just have to play this out, keep a close eye on things like we have been. Right now, I think we should have Michiru join us. Has she experienced anything knew lately, as far as visions go?" Haruka shook her head, "No, though I am not even sure how that works for her, and neither does she, but I am sure if she had seen something, we all would know." Her father nodded, "Alright, go get her, bring her down here, and we will further discuss the matter."

Haruka got to her feet, "Alright." as she went to leave, but soon felt a sharp pain stab her in the chest, her ears began to ring as she cried out from the sudden explosive feeling in her head. The king and Agnes were at her side, "Haruka talk to me! What's wrong!?" Haruka clutched the sides of her head, "Something's wrong. It's Michiru, I feel her in such distress right now." as she staggered to her feet. Haruka wasted no time, grabbing her sword, she bolted from the room, not waiting for her father, or Agnes despite their pleas.

* * *

 _ **Moments before.**_

Michiru felt her body slip into a deep slumber before she felt her mind fading much like before. Her breathing became slightly erratic as her mind and body fought its way from going into the vision and fought to be kept out. Michiru moaned and tossed as the process continued, her mind felt like it would split at any minute, she tried to wake herself, but felt both powerful urges fighting against the other.

 _"Fight back Neptune!"_

Michiru moaned at the splitting feeling, as the familiar voice rang through her ears. She felt her body tense, her hands clutching the blankets around her, her voice cracked through gritted teeth, "How!?" Her body felt like it had taken a large blow to her chest and she cried out from the pain, both entities were now present within her, both fighting against the other, her soul in the middle of it all.

 _"He's slipping himself inside you, trying to take over, you must fight him off!"_

Michiru felt the tension in her body becoming overwhelming. Trying to focus on the voice telling her to fight back, but feeling this unknown energy holding firm, trying to have at her.

" _You're mine Neptune, come to me now!"_

Michiru cried out at the pain radiating inside her head, her jaw clenched tightly, "NO!" she screamed.

"Michiru wake up!"

Michiru felt firm hands shaking her shoulders before she felt the sudden release of both entities. Her eyes shot right open, her body released from it's prison of tension, gasping for air as she felt her hands reach for her head in pain. She looked up with blurred vision seeing Gran holding her shoulders firmly, "Dear child what's wrong? You are sweating and trembling and seem feverish?" Michiru felt her mind fading again, "I do-n't know." Gran carefully helped her back and propped up against the headboard, "Stay with me Michiru, I will fetch Haruka and the king at once." Michiru went to reply, but soon felt a new pain radiate in her chest, her hand clutched at it, her voice screaming in the burning pain now present. Gran was quickly at her side again, "Michiru, talk to me, what's wrong?" she tried to keep her focused. Michiru dug her nails into her chest, as if clawing at it, "Some-thing's inside m-me!" feeling tears falling down her face.

Gran gripped Michiru's clawing hand, her eyes widening at the sight, "Oh stars in the heavens, what darkness is this?"

"Gran step away from!"

Haruka came bursting into the room, Gran all but lept from her spot on the bed. Michiru had fell forward as she cried out, Haruka pulled Gran back to the door, she eyed Michiru carefully, "What's happening Michiru!" she demanded. Haruka watched her slowly sit herself back up, her body was shaking, her voice hoarse, "Haruka, I can fe-el him inside m-me, he's clawing at me!" feeling her body jerk at the pain and falling onto the floor. Haruka went to go, but froze when they heard his voice taunting from the shadows, "What's the matter Uranus, don't you want to make sure Neptune is ok?" Haruka growled, her sword ready to strike at her side, "What have you done to her!?" she yelled. Laughter filled the room, "Just a way to get your attention, make her bend to my will if need be, nothing more really." he taunted. Haruka watched as Michiru staggered to her feet, her body being forced to walk forward, "Ruka, I can't-"

"That's right my Neptune, I told you you were mine. You both kept being such a nuisance, now here's your proof!"

Haruka heard the anger and disgust in his voice, "Let go of her!" she yelled. The priest continued to laugh, Michiru rasping out cries of pain as she clutched at her chest, "Haruka end this, h-he's right there now!" she pleaded. Haruka instantly felt those words hit her like a dagger, "Michi I-" her voice cracked,

"Yes Uranus, lets end me right here, right now!"

Haruka watched Michiru walk towards her, stopping as the tip of her sword was pressed at her heart, "Yes Uranus, it can all go away right now. Here I am ready and willing, you just need the right push!" Hauka staggered back, keeping her sword from Michiru, "I will destroy you! Let her go now!" she yelled. The priest snickered, "So weak you are, just like Miranda was. Couldn't risk hurting her Neptune, which made things all the easier for me. It's nothing, but a repeat, though this time I won't let Uranus escape my grasp. I will drain you first, then leave you alive just enough for you to watch me drain the life from Neptune again and again." Haruka growled, but soon heard slight panic in the priests voice, "You bitch, what are you doing!" Haruka watched as Michiru took control, pushing her body forward and pressed the tip of Haruka's sword into her, "For-give me Haruka." Haruka stared down at where the tip of her sword was now pushing into Michiru's chest. The priest let out a loud shriek of agner.

"You will not destroy me that easily!"

Michiru let out a sharp gasp and fell to the ground, Haruka managed to catch her before hand, her sword dropped down next to them, "Michiru!?" Michiru looked up, her body shivered, "He's gone f-or now. I st-opped him." Haruka held her closer, "Why would you ever do something like that? Don't you ever do that to me, again your life means my own!" feeling tears fall down her face. Michiru felt Haruka's body trembled as it held her, she reached her arms around carefully and held her in return, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-an to. I thought it wo-uld just-"

"At the cost of your life Michi! I could never forgive myself if you did something like that. We will stop him, but together like we promised. Don't you ever do something so reckless to me like that ever again."

Michiru felt her body calming down, her voice and tone were as serious as ever. Michiru nodded, "Yes Haruka, I promise." Haruka nodded and carefully hauled them up, "Good." helping Michiru keep her balance as she came too. Haruka looked at her, "Now let's see what the hell all this was about." Gran, still shaken up from the entire ordeal, spoke up calmly, "There is something on her chest, it looks like a wound almost." Haruka glanced down at Michiru and watched as she pulled the shirt down, both of them gasped at the sight. Black vein like streaks erupted around a black center at her chest, "How did I get that?" Haruka carefully traced it, "How the hell did he do this to you?" Michiru winced at her gentle touch, "I don't know Haruka."

Gran hurried them, "You two need to get back down to Agnes, have her take a look at that." Haruka helped them both down to where she had left them. Both of them had ran into them along the way, the king came forward when he spotted them, "What the hell happened!?" Haruka motioned to Michiru, "Will explain in a moment, but right now," as she looked to Agnes, "there is a black mark like we've seen before. Only this time it wasn't caused by a wound." Agnes approached and watched as Michiru pulled her shirt down again to reveal the black mark, "My stars he managed to poison you that way."

Haruka glared, "And what way is that Agnes!?" she demanded. Agnes carefully examined it, "He poisoned the heart of Neptune. It's his way of getting control of her, marking her for him and his purpose. Michiru you are going to have to fight him off, he will continue to come for you, take control of you at will sometimes. The more he does it, the more it will taint your heart and who you are." Michiru stifled a gasp with her hand, Haruka held her protectively, "How do we stop it!?" Agnes frowned, "We have to destroy him before he gets to have that chance, or all we've worked for, all you two are will come to an end."

 **Note: Okay well that was fun and me being a complete dork for ending like a dun dun dun sort of vibe lol. well it's about that time for me to go into work, and YAY I feel okay with ending that here just because I wanted to get something out in case I have a break, but now I feel like a jerk to leave it here, but leave it here I will.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: THOUSAND apologies everyone. A lot of craziness happened, not sure if you guys would believe me if I told you lol, but the move went great, all settled into our new home -insert bigger BUT here- it would have gone much better without having to have my appendix removed lol. I kid you guys not, we started a few days late, but finally managed to start the move none the less and halfway through it all, I was having such pain, that my partner had to drive me to the hospital to find out my appendix was no good, thankfully it hadn't ruptured, but they removed it, I recouped for a couple days before I could help finish moving and setting up our new place. During that time, I do apologize for making everyone wait, but I decided to just take a small break and enjoy the holidays with our friends and family. It's now the new year and time to get this going again, I am ready to bring all sorts of chaos and fun times with the next several chapters to come. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years, I will end this rant now and get to what you've all been wanting to hear, not this lol.**

Michiru sat in the corner of the study, Haruka and her father were going back and forth trying to figure out a plan to fix this. Agnes occasionally stepped in and provided her opinion every now and then, trying to calm things. Michiru just kept to herself, lost in thought about everything. That _thing_ managed to prove himself yet again that he had the upper hand. Her body shivered at the memory of how he had complete control over her, it disgusted her. She knew Haruka was still upset with her, she could feel it, sense it, but Haruka kept that to herself. It could have been ended, they had a chance, but knew it was a stupid idea. Michiru glanced over at the others as the conversation continued.

"We need to get to to Neptune and stop him before he has another chance at taking over her again."

"Haruka, you are being foolish. Running straight into his nest without a solid plan, you'll end up getting yourself killed."

"At least it's better than risking him killing her before we even get a chance to try."

"Listen to yourself! You really think he wants to kill her? If that's the case, he would have done so by now and with you as well. He obviously needs your powers, and killing you two will not give him that."

"Well what the hell do you propose then! Sitting here arguing back and forth is just such a solid plan right now."

"You two enough already! We all know we need to destroy this damn thing once and for all, but listen to yourselves. He's managed to do exactly what I warned you all about from the very beginning."

"We get it Agnes, but no one here's divided, or broken apart."

"Haruka are you that naive? Arguing just like this is what that thing wants, to drive a wedge between _anything_ and _anyone_ , including you and your father! Stop being so stupid and start thinking of an actual plan to help save your partner!"

"Then care to elaborate _your_ grand plan! I mean if you have all these damn ideas and all this so called information about all of this, what the hell do _you_ propose then!"

"Haruka that's quite enough!"

Michiru felt everything around her starting to crumble, her body shook with all the emotions building up, she had had enough. Quickly standing to her feet, her hands shoving the table in front of her knocking it back some, her voice loud and stern, "Enough! I can't take this anymore!" The room went completely silent, all eyes were now on her. Michiru felt her hands flexing back and forth into fists, "This is getting none of us anywhere! We all had a plan: to continue training, go to Neptune, and take this damn thing out! Why should anything have to change?"

"Michi, maybe you've forgotten, but your heart is poisoned, that sort of changes things here."

"You really think I don't know that Haruka, stop being ridiculous here! We continue with training and we continue preparing to leave in several days as planned. _I'm_ the one with this thing crawling inside me, _I'm_ the one who has to deal with this monstrosity making me his damn puppet whenever he pleases, _not_ any of you! So stop fucking thinking I need any of your pity, because this is not what I ever wanted from anyone."

Haruka stared at her, "Michiru we are all trying to help, no one here ever thought anything less of you at any given time."

Michiru narrowed her eyes, "Except you!"

It went completely silent once more. Haruka stared at Michiru completely baffled, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

"You may have them fooled, but not me Haruka. I know you are angry with me from trying to kill that damn priest earlier. You may think you are fine, but right now I know you're not, not even close. I don't know how much more I can say I am sorry to you, but I know you haven't forgiven me for it."

Haruka went to respond, but Michiru quickly turned on her heal and stormed out of the room. Agnes and her father both looked at Haruka, she slumped back against the wall behind her. Her father turned to her, "Haruka is that true?"

Haruka looked over at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean by that? She tried to kill herself by _my_ sword, _my_ hand, and for what, to kill that thing? You cannot seriously blame me for being even the slightest bit of upset about all of that. How would you feel if you were the one at the other end of the sword, the one to end her life?"

He sighed, "I completely understand that Haruka, I don't blame you for being mad, angry, or upset by any means. I think you two need to work this out, this is not something I can do for you. Michiru was merely acting on instinct, she knows that it's hurt you and what it would have done."

"But yet she still acted upon that!"

"Tell me Haruka, what would you have done, if given the chance? I am not saying what she did was right by any means, but think about it Haruka. What would you, or any of us for that matter, have done in that split moment if given a chance to end something like that?"

Haruka sat there against the wall, words failing her, she had no idea. She watched him approach her, his hand firmly placed at her shoulder, "You both need time to think, collect your thoughts, and come back together when the time is right. It is rather late now, we've done all we can for today. We should all retire and start fresh in the morning."

"What about Michiru, shouldn't we-"

"I will stay with her Haruka. You need your rest just the same and time apart will do both of you some good."

Haruka glanced over to Agnes and nodded. She looked back at her father, he smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be checking on the both of you through out the night." Agnes nodded, "I will do the same. You two are both vulnerable right now and we cannot allow any further disruption." Haruka nodded and made her way to leave, "Thank you." she said before she made her way up to her room. She really wanted to be with Michiru, wanted to reach out to her, but knew it would have to wait. For the first time in a while, the two were separated, it felt completely foreign.

* * *

The next morning came, Michiru woke up feeling completely empty. Agnes had kept her company through out most of the night, but it wasn't the same comforting feeling she usually had when Haruka was there. Despite falling straight to sleep, she still felt completely drained and exhausted. She sensed Haruka's uneasiness all night, and she was sure Haruka felt hers. So much tension was left unfinished last night, but wasn't sure how to even approach her. She watched Agnes take her leave before dragging herself out of bed to take a shower in hopes of some relief.

Stepping into her bathroom, she turned the water on to her shower, desiring to feel some sort of serenity with the water. She removed her clothing and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes fell upon her appearance, she looked as normal as before, but felt the opposite. Unable to look away from the mark on her chest, her fingers reached up, tracing the outline of the black reminder of his control. She noticed the steam now fogging up the glass and air around her, she went back to her shower to adjust the temperature before stepping in. Closing the door behind her, she knelt down to the floor, allowing the water to cascade down and over her, feeling it wrap a sense of security around her. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the overbearing emotions from last night finally break free and come crashing down.

She choked back on her sobs as tears soon ran down her face. She knew what she had done was wrong, such betrayal to Haruka. How could she have expected her to act any different towards her. More tears as her body wracked with her pain, her voice silently pleading, "I'm so sorry Haruka, I am just so sorry."

As if by some miracle, Michiru jumped at the sound of her door opening, her clouded eyes now falling upon Haruka. She watched as Haruka was now stepping in there with her, pulling her tightly to her. Michiru wasn't sure if this was real, or not, but felt her hands clinging to the strong body now in front of her. Haruka held her tightly as she cried, her hands calmly stroking her back gently, anything to bring Michiru some form of calming. Her own tears fell as she held onto the smaller form, unable to ignore the pain she felt her partner feeling. Time just stood still as they just embraced the other. Haruka gently kissed her head, "It's okay Michi, it's all going to be okay."

"Haruka, I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry."

"Shh, I know Michi. I know."

Michiru continued to hold onto her, "I don't blame you for hating me, for being so angry with me, you have every right to." Haruka shook her head, "I don't hate you Michiru. You are right, I was upset. It would've been your death by my hands, that is not something I ever want to be faced with. He got in between us, got the better of us. He know's we are each other's weakness and played off of it. He will suffer greatly for doing just that, but _we_ will make sure we do that together. I love you Michi, I could never hate you."

Michiru shivered before she pulled back to look up at her, "And I love you, but I don't understand how you can forgive me after doing such a thing to you." as she pulled away. Haruka pulled her back, "It took a lot of thought, only for me to realize I didn't need to think about anything at all." her hands cupped her face, her thumb stroking her cheek gently, "I forgive you because I love you Michi. We make mistakes, but I cannot hold you to something like that. I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed." Michiru nodded slowly, feeling a few more tears falling, only to feel them being brushed away. She looked up at her, "I feel like we only continue to grow stronger Haruka, but I never want to do something like this to you again."

Haruka nodded with a smile, "I agree, on both of those things." as she helped them to their feet. Michiru meekly smiled in return, "Sounds like a deal then." following suit with standing in front of her now. Michiru quickly ran her wet hands over her face to clear away her saddened expression some. Haruka kissed her forehead gently, "You still look beautiful Michiru, sad face and all." she lightly teased. Michiru laughed lightly, "If you say so." feeling now as if a huge weight was lifted from her chest after all of this, she could tell Haruka felt the same. She felt her body tugged into the taller one once more, "I do, now how about actually showering with some warmer water and head downstairs with the others?" Michiru nodded, "Sounds good, but make it a happy medium with temperature wise." Haruka chucked, "Of course." as she carefully turned the dial to just that.

* * *

The two finished showering before changing into their attire for the day. Neither one of them knew what the actual plan for the day was going to be, but made their way down to find Agnes and her father. The two were easily found in the dining hall chatting over breakfast when they spotted them walking in. The king smiled, "Good morning ladies, care for some breakfast before we begin our day?" Haruka slumped down in her usual spot and grabbed at some of the food, "Definitely." Michiru took a seat next to her and followed her lead, "I feel completely drained, but no longer having previous issues." Agnes smiled, "So glad to hear. After we eat, that is if you don't mind Michiru, I would like to further take a look at that mark. I think we should keep monitoring it in case there is ever any change to it."

Michiru nodded, "I'm okay with that." as she nibbled on some fruit. Haruka began to shovel some of the food down, not realizing her hunger, "I felt like I haven't eaten anything in ages today." Her father chuckled, "Well slow it down, it's not going anywhere, I'd hate to see you choke yourself to death after everything else that has happened." he teased. Haruka rolled her eyes, "Very funny." as she drank some water from a nearby cup. Michiru nudged her with her elbow, "I thought it was." Agnes got up from her spot, "Well come see me once you are finished up here. I think perhaps even using your mirror to take a look at it might also help. You mentioned it being a way to reveal the truth in things, perhaps it may shed some light on this."

Michiru stood to her feet, "I can come with you now. I feel satisfied."

"Sounds good, we will be in the infirmary if anyone needs us."

Haruka watched the two walk out as she went back to finishing up her second plate. Her father looked back at her, "So you two managed to work things out I take it?" Haruka nodded, "We did. Don't worry, no ones upset anymore." He nodded, "Glad to hear. So I was thinking, well Agnes and I were thinking about training today with the new weapons of yours. As long as you two were up for it." Haruka leaned back in her chair, "I feel like it will do us both some good if we tried using them. Like you said before, it will help us to know how to use them before going up against him."

"It most definitely would. As always, let us keep our distance away from the palace and the people so as to not risk hurting anyone."

Haruka laughed at the thought, "Yeah sounds like that wouldn't be too bad of an idea."

"Haruka, another thing. In all seriousness here, I need you to hear me out on this. Things like yesterday for example, things like that will more than likely happen, or resurface again. I just-"

"No! I don't even...dad seriously now, we just managed to fix that issue this morning. I am not about to-"

"Fixing it, or not Haruka, this sort of thing is more than likely to occur. You two _are_ each other's weaknesses. You really think he won't try and play on that, that he won't try to get himself between you like he did before? You need to be on your guard, the both of you. If it really came down to it, that there was absolutely nothing left-"

"Don't say that!" she clenched her fist.

"Will you be able to do what was necessary? I know she will, but can you Haruka? I don't want to think about it either and I pray it won't ever come something like that, but this thing is pure evil, and I can only imagine what lengths he will go to to get what he wants. Triton and Miranda both stopped him at the costs of their lives, I've always feared it could repeat if we are not careful, but things like this have to be thought of, no matter how much any of us don't want to."

Haruka stood to her feet quickly, her fingers pressed to her temple, "I'm going to check on Michiru and Agnes." as she went to leave. Her father stood up as well, "Haruka I only say this as a precaution, nothing more." She nodded and left without another word. Unable to think of such thoughts, she knew her father meant well, but this was just too much. She needed to get away from that conversation fast.

* * *

Down in the infirmary, Michiru had removed her shirt to aid in Agnes getting a better look. Agnes carefully examined the details to make sure it was committed to memory. She occasionally asked a question every now and then, "Has it caused you any pain outside from him being present?" Michiru sat there fiddling with her fingers, "Not really, I barely even notice it unless I catch sight of it."

"Do you mind if I touch it?"

"That's fine."

Agnes carefully traced the black lines that spread out from the center spot, "It seems to be beneath your skin for sure. So this doesn't cause you any pain, or discomfort."

"Not at all."

Agnes carefully shifted her finger towards the center of it, her finger gently pushed. Michiru gasped, causing Agnes to pull back, "My apologies, did I hurt you?" Michiru shook her head, "Not really, it more of pinched." Agnes nodded, "Do you know where at?" Michiru looked down at it, "It came from where it's located, at the heart. That was where I felt it."

"Michiru, are you up for me doing some other tests. I didn't want to bring this up in front of Haruka, or your father. Neither one of them are fond of my ideas at times, this one definitely being one of those times. I won't unless I have your consent."

"What type of tests were you thinking?" slightly on edge with the idea, but also curious.

Agnes continued, "I want to see what it reacts to, what may trigger it, things of that nature. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain, so the moment things like that arise, we will stop immediately. Again, this is completely up to you."

Michiru sat and thought a moment before she responded, "I guess we could try a few things, but the last thing I want to do is anger him and feel his wrath." Agnes nodded, "I promise, I just want to see if we can find another way around this if something like yesterday were to happen again." as she walked over and grab a small tray from the table. She placed it close by, "Would you mind laying down for this? I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Michiru nodded and carefully laid back on the table, watching as Agnes stood over her. Agnes looked down at her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "If at anytime you want to stop, just say the word." Michiru watched as she took her mirror and handed it to her, "Can you see anything with this?" Michiru took the mirror and glanced in the reflection, her eyes scanning over it. At first nothing seemed different, but soon she noticed something off, "It looks like it's alive almost."

"What do you mean? Describe it to me." as she grabbed her notes to write things down.

Michiru looked at the center of it, it appears to have a pulse of it's own, pumping it's life source through it, "It's definitely attached to my heart, but it's like alive almost, it's own life source keeping it alive." as she watched the image return to normal. Michiru sat the mirror down on the stand next to her, Agnes nodded, "Interesting. I am going to try and see if Haruka's blood can do anything for you. Are you okay with that?"

Michiru felt her heart sink, "H-how?" she asked almost knowingly. Agnes pulled out a tube of blood and then a small syringe in the other hand, "I want to see if I can put it directly into it. This sounds like this dark magic he's used on you before, it might help get rid of it. Can you point exactly where this source was on you?"

She felt her hand shake, "Agnes, this might be a bit too much. I don't think-"

"I'm sorry Michiru, my ideas have gotten the best of me again. I just wanted to see if we could heal you without any means of death. Forgive me."

"No, it's fine Agnes. I completely understand what you were trying to do. I guess you could try." as she was slightly unsure, but what more did she have to lose. She knew Agnes wouldn't hurt her, nor would this thing let her die at a risk of losing her power. Agnes glanced back down at her, "Are you absolutely sure?" Michiru nodded, "Yes, just do it." swallowing hard. Agnes nodded in response before she took the tube of blood and the syringe. Carefully she inserted the needle into the blood to suck out a small sample of it. She set down the tube and looked back down at Michiru before readied herself. Michiru clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to watch. Agnes carefully set the tip to the center of the blackness, "Just try and relax, I will be as careful as I can." as she took a deep breath herself.

Agnes carefully began to press the needle into her when she felt such strength grasping around her readied hand. Instantly she dropped the syringe, looking up at Michiru whose hand grasped her own, her eyes narrowed, her voice angered, "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Michiru, I- AH!"

Agnes' scream echoed in the room as she felt the break of her bone in her wrist. Michiru sat herself up, dragging Agnes' hand with it causing her to yelp from pain, "What gives you the right to run this sort of test on what belongs to me." Agnes' eyed widened at the sound of the familiar voice echoing in the room. She looked at Michiru when she felt her body soon shoved to the ground, "Michiru!"

Michiru felt her body tremble, "Ag-nes, I'm s-so sorry!" she said through clenched teeth.

"As she should be. She should have kept her hands to herself. You belong to me Neptune."

Michiru felt her body stand and walk towards Agnes, "Agnes, g-get out of here!" she fought back her restraint from within. Agnes staggered back along the floor, "Michiru fight him off, you can, you must!"

His laughter filled the room, "Oh wouldn't that be so nice, though I think it's time we show _you_ exactly who you are dealing with you little fortune teller."

Michiru fought against it, her feet staggering towards Agnes, "Get out of here!" she cried out, watching as Agnes jumped to her feet and backed up towards the door.

"Where you running to little fortune teller?" he taunted.

Agnes quickly grabbed Michiru's mirror and aimed it towards her, the priest taunted, "Oh that's a pretty new little toy. Don't we make such a nice pair Neptune? Just look at us combined as one."

Michiru jerked her head away at the sight, "We are not one!" she yelled. She grunted as she was forced to look back, "Oh yes we are, just look my Neptune, look how beautiful it all is. Just you and me, right here, right now. You can't ignore it, come to me, let us be together like we promised."

"Michiru!"

Her eyes darted over to the doorway, Agnes was now standing behind Haruka, her sword ready in her hand, "Michiru don't listen to him. Fight back!"

"Oh look, Uranus is here to play now too. I do love getting to play with you, but enough is enough. I am taking what is mine once and for all."

"The hell you are!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Haruka's eyes widened at the sound of Neptune's power called forth. She moved quickly to get her and Agnes out of the way of the oncoming wave blast. Both of them falling to the ground as the door frame around them burst into nothing, water flowing around them. Haruka grunted and got to her feet as her eyes widened with fear at the dark sigh before her. The priest stood their grinning psychotically behind Michiru, his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her possessively, his golden eyes staring at her cobalt ones tauntingly . Haruka's heart sank, "Michiru?" Michiru's eyes held fear as her hand stretched out to reach for her, "Haruka!" feeling his grasp tighten around her.

"It's time we leave Neptune. Back to where we belong."

Darkness erupted around them, Michiru fought to get out, to reach for Haruka, "No!" Haruka went to run to her, tried to reach for her, the moment her hand went to wrap around Michiru's, it was nothing. There was nothing. Just emptiness where they once stood. Haruka fell to her knees, "No, no this can't be. No, Michiru no!" feeling her tears fall. Agnes got to her feet and went to go for her, "Haruka?" Haruka turned and glared at her, "What did you do Agnes! What the hell happened! Why was that thing here!" she all, but screamed. Agnes sunk down next to her, "I was just trying to help. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen." Haruka felt her heart sink, "He has her, he fucking has her!" as she got to her feet, her sword held tightly in her grasp. She had never felt so enraged. The only thing that could keep her calm, was now taken from her, and she was about to rain hell down on anything in her path.

 **Alright everyone here is some goodies and craziness as I promised lol. This is all going to be fun, I had to get to this point at some point, no reason to prolong much further, it was all inevitable. Anywho guys, I promise I am back at this, I won't be disappearing for too long a periods like this last one. I promised I will not abandon the story, especially since we are hitting the upcoming battles! So I will see you all next chapter, ain't gonna lie, I also have a small little lemon goody I am thinking on writing because I thought of mistletoe over Christmas and was like hmm that could be a fun little title and game to play XD Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.**

 **Note: Yes I am already moving onto this chapter because well I have the urge to write and it feels good, besides we are at fun times ish, well more of just at more action packed stuff and I enjoy getting to write stuff like that every now and then lol. So I won't keep you all here, lets get to the goodies XD**

Haruka sat in her room confined for the time being, contemplating over everything that happened. Within such a short amount of time, that damn priest managed to get his hands on Michiru. She was so furious to the point that which her father had to intervene in hopes of calming her down. Agnes was at a loss of words and had blamed herself for what happened. Her father removed Agnes from the situation in case Haruka lashed out in her anger, as well as being there to assist her in fixing up her broken hand. Haruka just couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind could only imagine what that monster has in store for Michiru, further agitating the raging storm inside her.

She felt completely numb to everything around her, all she could think about was getting to Neptune and getting Michiru back. Her mind wandered to how she would manage such a thing, she knew she was being monitored currently. Only one thing came to mind, she would just have to manage finding it first. Completely lost in her thought, she barely registered the knock to her door, followed by her father entering the room. He closed the door behind him as he took in his daughters state. She looked empty inside though her eyes were so focused on something, like she wasn't even present, it worried him. He slowly approached her so as not to rattle her, "Haruka?" he calmly called out to her. She just sat there motionless, he stopped at the foot of her bed, "Haruka, you need to snap out of this." trying to reach out to her.

Her eyes snapped up in his direction, they held such a storm within them, but also so much pain, "We have to get her back. We shouldn't be just sitting here while he's doing gods only know what to her." she simply stated. Her father nodded, "And we will, but first we must change our tactic before hand. If we don't, we could end up jeopardizing-"

"Don't you dare say another word." her voice tinted with danger.

"Her life and your own." he spoke just as serious.

Haruka felt herself snap at those words, a powerful gust of wind showing her rage snapped with ease with a twist from her hand, her dresser busting into pieces as it was soon slammed into the wall opposite of them. She was then quickly on her feet, wind rustled around the room and whipped against everything in the room, including them. Her father stood his ground easily, "Haruka, you have to calm yourself. I get it, I completely get it, but _this_ , none of _this_ is going to help get Michiru back. I want her back just the same, but having this little fit of yours will do us nothing!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me how to feel, don't you fucking dare!" she screamed.

More things shattered about the room as her raging winds continued to develop around them. He just stared at the pain coursing through his daughter saw it in her soul through her eyes, it shattered him. He reached for her once more, "Haruka, you have to calm down! We will get her back! Together, we will all get her back and stop that priest once and for all!"

Her eyes narrowed towards him, "This is all her fault! If she hadn't tried experimenting on her, none of this would have happened! She would still be here with me if it weren't for her!" as another gust of wind erupted from her hands, the windows now shattering, glass flown everywhere.

"This is no one's fault Haruka and you know that! He was already coming for her, there was nothing we could have done to prevent that! It was only a matter of time and he took his chance when we were the least expecting it!"

Haruka screamed in anger and pain as she heard him say exactly what she didn't want to hear, "No!" as she blocked her ears, anything to try and not hear such things. Her father, desperately reached for her, quickly making his way to her before he managed to grab hold of her. She felt his strength grip her arm tightly as she fought to remove his hand, "Let go of me!" she yelled.

He easily pulled her to him, tightly wrapping both arms around her as she struggled against his strength, "I said let go of me!" feeling her body increasingly become weak from exhaustion and her inner pain. He held onto her tightly, comfortingly as he could, he calmly spoke to her, "It's okay Haruka. I promise it will all be okay. I'm right here and I'm not letting you go." feeling her body slowly brought back down from it's height.

The air about the room soon became gentle breezes before they were nothing. The room became quiet and calm once more. He continued to hold her as her body finally broke, her pain and sorrow erupting into sobs. His grip only tightened on her, but into more of an embrace. Her hands grasped onto his arms for support as she felt her knees begin to shake, unable to hold herself up any longer. He quickly knelt them both down to the ground as he continued holding her, calming her as she cried in his chest, "It's going to be okay. I'm right here, that's it my child, calm down." he spoke calmly and sincerely.

Haruka couldn't hold back any further, her pain came out in more tears, "She's gone dad, she's gone! I'm just so scared!" she choked. He felt her body trembling in his arms, "I know Haruka, we will get her back. I will do whatever it takes to help you get her back. I promise!" his hands calmly rubbing her back as he felt her body slowly begin to relax with the occasional sob racking over her body.

Several moments passed over as he continued just holding onto her. Outside of Michiru, he was the only other element that could calm her to some degree whenever something like this arises. His grip slowly eased back as she slowly pulled herself from him. Her hands were quick to wipe away her remaining tears. She looked up at her father and shivered as her body was still calming back down, "I'm so sorry, I over reacted."

He just laughed halfheartedly, "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. Your other half was taken from you, I would have done the same. But right now, we have to think of a way to get her out of there. I know you are sensitive about Agnes still, but she really does want to help get her back."

"I know, I didn't mean to lash out at her. I know she was only trying to help and it wasn't her fault for that thing showing up."

He nodded, "That is all she is and was trying to do. I think she learned her lesson though with everything, but she is ready to get back in the fight and help us take this monster out."

"Do you think they are on Neptune still?"

"More than likely. We will plan accordingly and get there. He knows we are going to come after them at some point, and he is going to do everything in his power to draw _you_ out. He has one of you two right now and he will stop at nothing to gain your powers by any means."

Haruka sat there taking in all her father said, not entirely liking what was being said, but knew it was more than likely true. She looked to her father, "When we figure out what it is we are going to do exactly, how are we to even get there?" He looked at her, "We have means of traveling, but right now we must focus on getting there without running straight into his hands." as he got to his feet before helping her up. She nodded, "Right, of course." as she followed him out of the room. She swore to herself she will go for her the moment she found a chance.

* * *

Michiru felt herself coming to, not entirely sure when she had passed out, but more and likely during his means of disappearing. She slowly opened her eyes feeling cold, hard cement beneath her as she hauled herself up. She glanced around the semi lit room she was in, trying to figure out where she was. The more she shifted, a new noise caught her attention: metal scraping against cement. Her eyes focused down at her hands, a small gasp escaped her lips as she spotted chains around her wrists. Her fingers immediately trying to pry them off with no avail, "No!" she rasped out.

She quickly glanced around more taking in more of her surroundings. It looked to be underground, like a basement, or cellar of some sort. She glanced down at the chains trying to see what it was she was attached to. They appeared to go above her, but they were loose enough for her to move around some. She pushed herself up and to her feet, her body shivered from the chill in the room. She wrapped her arms around herself only to feel fabric. She glanced down seeing she was now wearing some sort of aqua blue dress, it was rather fitting, "What the hell?" recalling being in a pair of shorts and bra before hand.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Michiru jumped at the familiar voice, her eyes spotting his dark figure in the corner of the room. She glared at him, "What the hell is this place? Where did you take me!" she demanded.

"Thought that part was quite obvious my dear. I know it's been a while, but this place should spark some sort of memory for you." he teased.

She glanced around, her memory slightly foggy, but soon it clicked. He snickered, "And she gets it. This was where we last saw each other, before you were taken from me. Now it only seems fitting we are reunited once again in the same place." as he slowly stepped out into the light towards her. She glared at him, "You stay the hell away from me." as she stepped back. He only grinned at her, his hand jerking the other end of the chain causing her to yelp in surprise as her body jerked forward, "Now where's the fun in that Neptune. After all I did just to get you back to me where you belong, this is how you show your gratitude." jerking the chain up more.

Michiru felt her chains yank her arms up above her head, she glanced up as she tugged back, "I don't belong with you at all." She glanced back towards him only to now be face to face with him causing her to jump in fear. He smirked, "I'd rather this go as peacefully as possible Neptune, that you will obediently give me what I need. Either way I will have what I want from you, willingly, or not." his finger brushing along her cheek. Michiru glared at him, "Get your hands off of me!" she spat. He only grinned down at her, "I will do whatever I please with you, you belong to me Neptune-GAH!" feeling a direct kick to his stomach before falling to the floor.

Michiru heard the chains drop and moved herself away from him, "I said get your fucking hands off of me." as she watched his yellow eyes snap in her direction. He smirked at her, "Such a feisty little thing. I do so love it when you play hard to get." as he got to his feet. Michiru kept herself at a distance from him, he dusted himself off, and straightened his robe as if barely bothered by it. He glanced back at her before vanishing into the shadows. Her eyes quickly scanned around her trying to find him, but soon felt his dark energy slam her back against a wall, his hand now tightened around her neck. She felt her hands reach for where his were grasping, her voice choking, "Get off of me!" feeling his body pressed firmly to hers to keep her from moving.

His lips pressed to her ear, "I do love playing the difficult way to get what I want from you. It's more fun to hear you scream and beg for me Neptune. I really hope you do scream loud, I need Uranus to feel what you are feeling." With her body pinned, she was unable to kick back much, her hands reached up and clawed at his face sharply. He hissed as her nails scratched his cheek, slamming her body back against the wall. Michiru yelped when her head hit the wall, her vision blurring slightly. He inhaled sharply, he chuckled to himself, "Sorry, did that hurt?" his eyes wandering to the front of her shoulder and collar bone spotting a little blood tricking down from her hair.

Michiru felt dizzy from the blow, her eyes looked into his as he continued to smile at her, "Don't worry, your body was made to take a beating. Give it a moment and you will be back to normal." as she felt his tongue lick the blood from her skin. She cringed at the feeling as he hummed in satisfaction, "You taste so sweet Neptune, not altered in the slightest. Uranus has finally learned to keep her hands to herself it seems. Always tainting your taste with lust, it was disgusting." he taunted. She glared at him, he snickered, "Strike a nerve did I? It doesn't matter, soon I will have you both right where I want you." releasing her neck and began pulling her to him. Her body began to recover from the blow, feeling more like a small headache now, she reached to shove him back off.

He pulled her with him roughly over to another part of the room before shoving her forward. Michiru felt her body hit a stone alter, "I won't give you the satisfaction." feeling his body pressed right behind her. His lips pressed to her ear, his hands grasping her by her waist, "Oh I'm counting on it Netpune. Bring me Uranus like a good girl. Call for her, scream for her, I beg of you." he teased. Michiru used her hands to push herself back off the alter, "Go to hell!" as she went to shove him back again, only to freeze, a sharp gasp of pain escaped her lips as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

She felt her body choke a gasp as she glanced down spotting his hand with a knife now pressed into her. A sharp stabbing pain finally struck her, her hand grasping where his was holding the handle, her voice quivered in pain. He laughed as he felt her warm blood flow onto their hands, "Oh my sweet, we are already there." his voice sang, "Now scream for me!" jerking the knife inside her, her scream of pain echoing around them.

* * *

Haruka sat in her fathers study as they brought out countless texts and maps of Neptune. Her father spoke about the palace in detail, "When Michiru was first brought here, they used an escape vessel. It was a quicker means of travel and meant for a time of crisis. This was located down in the lower part of the palace located here." his finger pointing on the map. Haruka eyed it, "Is that where he is supposedly hiding out based on the vision Michiru saw in her mirror the other day?" He nodded, "Most likely. No one goes down there, or really knows of it since it was designed by her father. It was meant to be for a means of them to escape in case of a major crisis, to ensure the survival of the royal family. This case, it was to ensure Michiru was safe."

Haruka leaned back in her seat, "Then how are we to go to Neptune without causing a scene? Surely the people there are going to be rather curious if we decide to just randomly pop in for a visit." He nodded, "Which is why the vessel was going to be our choice of transport. To get there undetected as best as possible, so as to not start a panic. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to get there without him being aware of it." Haruka nodded as she glanced over the maps and texts of Neptune and it's palace. They were really going in there blind with neither of them ever being there before and not on their own fighting turf so to speak.

Agnes continued going through things as well, "We will think of something. We have to be smart about this so we don't risk the chance of Michiru getting caught in the crossfire." Haruka snorted, "Yeah and a lot faster would be good too. I hate this, I hate all of this, we need to go sooner rather than later." as she stood up unable to sit still in her chair. Her father glanced at her, "We are working as fast as we can Haruka, have patience please." Haruka sighed in frustration as she stared out the window. The two continued relaying their ideas, while Haruka could only think of getting to that vessel.

Not long after did she feel her nightmare come raging down upon her, "Fuck no!" as she dropped to her knees.

"Haruka!" as her father leapt over the table to get to her.

"Dammit no!" she screamed through her clenched teeth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Talk to me Haruka! What's wrong?"

"She's feeling her pain! He's hurting Michiru to get to Haruka." Agnes spoke with sorrow.

Haruka hugged herself as she felt everything, her fear, her pain, it was worse than ever. Her father grasped her shoulders, "Ignore it Haruka! You have to try and ignore it!" She looked up at him in such disbelief, "How!?" she demanded.

"He is only doing this to lure you out, to get you to think irrationally. He know's you are connected with her and is going to use it, you have to ignore it as best as you can!"

Haruka felt like she was going to shatter, "I can't, it's too much!" as she watched Agnes kneel in front of her, "Haruka you can do this, channel your strength back to her, help her Haruka." Haruka looked at her confused as she continued, "This is only the beginning Haruka, it will get much worse the longer you ignore him. Use this as a way to get back at him, she can feel you just as much as you can feel her. Give her strength, let her know you are here with her now. Let her know everything, your promises, your love for each other, everything Haruka."

"What if he hurts her past a breaking point! I don't think I can-"

"He won't go that far. He needs her alive, he needs to take her power and to get yours, but if she's dead, it won't work. Help her fight back!" she said sternly.

Haruka gritted her teeth and forced herself through it, but for what seemed like eternity, it soon came to an end. All of the pain was now gone, all she felt now was weakness. Her body shivered at the strange feeling, "I think it's done, just feel her weakness." trying to figure out what happened. Agnes nodded with a frown, "She must have passed out and is healing whatever he did to her. You did well Haruka." Haruka glared at them, "Yeah just fucking great." as she staggered to her feet. she glanced back at the two of them, "I need a moment, I'll be outside. Don't follow me, I want to be alone for a moment." as she didn't wait any further for their so-called advice and walked out.

Haruka stepped outside, inhaling deeply and taking in the air around her in great need. Out of everything that went down, that was the worst. She knew Agnes and her father were right, he was going to do everything he could to Michiru in order to draw her out. She felt the wind shift about her, she was still very much on edge, his tactics were definitely getting her attention and further fueling her rage. She closed her eyes shut, trying to reach Michiru as Agnes had suggested, but wasn't sure if was doing her any sort of good. She opened her eyes and stared up at the sky, "Michiru, I'm coming for you, I promise." her fist clenching tightly next to her side.

* * *

Michiru felt the pain in her side finally subside, her body healed it rather quickly and as fast as it could. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around, things appeared differently. She quickly sat up only to find it much more difficult. She jerked her head to figure out why, only to see new chains that held her hands above her head. She glanced around more finding herself someplace different than from when she passed out on the alter earlier. She was now sitting on the ground, the chains keeping her hands above her head as she tried to get her bearings.

"Look who's finally awake. Thought we could use a change of scenery. Thought being in your old home might have been too much to start off with."

Her eyes darted over to him casually sitting across from her, she glared at him as he eyed her amusingly, "What do you mean? Where are we now?" He chuckled, "Oh here and there, not necessarily on Neptune anymore. It was so cliche to have everyone know where you were, I mean I had to make them work a little extra to get to you. I mean where's the fun in that, plus it lessens our time together. I have so many more fun things planned for us." Michiru tore her eyes from his and ignored him, further sparking his entertainment with her, "What's gotten you so shy now? I thought we had so much fun earlier. I'm sure Uranus got a clear message as to how serious this all is thanks to you." Michiru turned herself away from him as best as he could, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh don't be like that my sweet. Silence isn't a good thing if we are trying to build our relationship here."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "There will never be anything between us."

"Funny, that's what Miranda said, until I proved to her that nothing will ever come in between us when I killed Triton."

Michiru's eyes widened, he chuckled, her voice became serious, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh if only people got their facts actually right with what really happened all those centuries ago. You see Miranda was the first to discovery my presence when we first all came about. Triton came to her aid and low and behold they thought they managed to destroy me, like I was nothing to them. Little did they know, I managed to take on a much more powerful source. I got the first taste of their power and managed to take on a human like form."

Michiru eyed him as he continued, "Once I took on my new form, I sought out the very taste that could give me the power to do anything." hearing her gasp, "Their powers." He grinned, "Precisely." he hissed. "I was much closer to Uranus at the time, and Miranda's powers were the last taste I had on my lips. I watched for a while before I decided to wait. I then made my way to Neptune and went for Triton's powers first, thinking I would then have Miranda to myself. I can survive off of one of you as long as the other isn't around to disturb, but with your connection, Triton caught onto me not long after I arrived. He knew what I was after and tried to keep me from getting to Miranda. During our little fight, Miranda came rushing to his aid. I just love how connected you two can be, which made it your downfall this round. Triton was furious with Miranda for risking everything with her being there, knowing what I was after. I felt their bond crack under pressure like an egg. Miranda wasn't sure what I was at first until after it was too late unfortunately. When I came to strike again, Triton almost had me, but without Miranda, well I drained the life of Triton with such ease. I never felt so much power, and I know she must have felt everything he had up until he let out his very last breath. I did make a foolish mistake there though, killing that beautiful source of power before I had her in my grasp. Miranda being the only source left, I had to get to her anything happened. Luck was not on my side, because she now knew what I was after and killed herself before I got to her."

Michiru sat there in shock as she looked at him, a faint smirk embraced her features, "And then you withered away to nothing. Such a shame that was." she mocked. His eyes narrowed and was quick with his approach to her, his hand grasping her chin roughly, "And you think it wise to dare mock me? I wouldn't test your luck." Michiru winced slightly, "So how did you come back if you were so called destroyed without their power source to keep you alive? The story I recall was Miranda killed herself the moment she realized Triton was dead, that you were destroyed with him. Your story doesn't quite add up." she spat. His eyes traced over her features, "When I killed Triton, indeed I was destroyed, and Miranda had killed herself to ensure that I wouldn't have a chance to return. Killing Triton that day though, it left behind a sort of mark, just waiting for a right time and place regardless of what Miranda may have thought would be able to stop me from coming back from that. In the end, it would only be a matter of time before another is chosen. The moment you were conceived, I too was reborn. You were chosen before you were even born Neptune, and once I found you, I was determined to make sure you were mine, that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

She glared at him before jerking her face away, "I am never going to be yours." She felt his face close to hers, "That is where you are wrong Neptune. I already have you right where I need you. You still haven't figured it out have you my dear." he teased. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell are you going on about now?" He chuckled, "Weren't you paying attention to my little part of the story? I already have you right where I need you. The story may have been altered, but it was still my intentions from the beginning. Since I have you right where I need you, all that is left is to..."

It soon hit her, the realization of his plan, she let out a gasp of shock, "No!" He laughed at her fear, "Oh yes my sweet, Uranus will come for you just like before and when she does, I will kill her. Then you and I will be together forever. Two powerful entities to rule all there is for all eternity." She screamed and cried out as she kicked at him, "No! I won't let you!" He smirked at her pitiful attempts before pressing her back and up against the wall, his lips close to hers, "I'd love to see you try Neptune, I really would." he taunted, pressing a peck to the corner of her mouth before releasing her as he disappeared.

 **YAY another chapter and more psychotic fun times as well as more meat to the story. I hope you guys are enjoying the chapter posts since I am enjoying the urge to type. I am definitely taking advantage of this urge and getting these up and going no matter how crazy we are getting in this. I especially am looking forward to some ass kicking in the upcoming chapters, BUT that will have to wait, first we have to have some pyshoness and torment to build up suspense then we can kick ass lol. anywho I'm out, see you guys again in the next chapter XD**


	19. SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys I wanted to post this up as an apology. No I have not given up or abandoned this story. I am merely struggling with a HUGE writers block. I have been working on the next chapters as little sections here and there. I mean I literally have 3 different word documents on my laptop and I have been doing nothing but bouncing back and forth between all 3 forming out the story. I don't want to rush them and miss information on how this was to fan out. I have even considered editing the last chapter a bit, as far as wording and story lines, I felt like I rushed it a bit and messed up my wording with how things were to be said as far as the story telling. So again so many apologies, but please bare with me while I figure this out. I never have hit such a bad writers block like this before, but I guess it just happens. So again I have not abandoned, or given up on the story, I will finish this as promised, just hang in there while I figure this out. If you see the last chapter pulled off, it will come back on rewritten in parts of it. I know I left at a rough spot and cliff hanger so to speak, but I am hoping it's worth the wait for you guys :)


End file.
